PokemonXDigimon story Darkness turns to light
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash's journey still begins as he meets an new friend that appeared to his world and things went worse as powerful unknown creatures appeared at both worlds he then has more help by being both trainer,digidestined and a cyber sleuth AshXKariXDawnXMayXSora TkXSerena
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness turns to light**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Blackwargreymon rises and new world**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Digimon so this is the new crossover I'm doing up lead to make the story inspired by last digimaster, cyber sleuth and next order and Ash became a stronger, smarter, mature Pokémon trainer with four Pokémon and met the digimon character in Pokémon I choose you till I think more of Xy and tri chapter 4 so enjoy PokémonxDigimon Darkness turns to light stronger Ash, Smarter Ash, mature Ash AshxKari**

In the digital across the dessert a woman wearing a red sleeveless dress, a short red cape with a cowl, long purple gloves with a dark webbing pattern around the elbows and a golden spider-like design on the back of the hands, a purple belt, and odd purple boots with grey soles. She also wears a tall striped red and purple sunhat with a red rim including a webbing pattern, which is adorned with a golden spider shaped brooch with a pink gem in the middle, and large dark purple shades with golden rims which conceal her eyes was with a humanoid dressed in a royal blue coat and an odd hat with randomly scattered golden buttons, a grey belt, blue pants, dark brown gloves and black shoes. He is often seen wielding a cane, which he rarely uses; however, it serves as a disguise for his rifle, which would explain its otherwise superfluous presence. However, his appearance is hardly human; his skin is grey and wrinkled, he lacks ears and a nose, and he has only one eye; it too is of an unusual yellow color. In addition, his physique is odd, with wide shoulders, long arms and unusually large hands who was massing her back

"I'm going to need an all-powerful digimon if I ever hope to squeeze the life out of the digi-destined. Hmm...when I only used one Control Spire..." As she has a Flashback to a digimon she created from one Control Spire.. "..this is what I created. And then I tried using ten Control Spires..." Her Flashback to where she created Okuwamon in the desert near Ken's base.

" ...and I created this powerful creature. And yet neither of them were sufficient enough to defeat those kids. In order to defeat those kids, I'm going to use a hundred Control Spires!" She said

"If she's going to use a hundred Control Spires, how many hairs does she need? Let's see, that's six, carry the four, minus two...that would be one hundred! If you have to use one hundred hairs, you could get a job at the circus as the bald lady!" Said the humanoid creature thinking out loud "And you can join the circus on the flying trapeze!" As She slams him into a nearby Control Spire. He slides down it, disappearing into the forest at it's base. He slowly staggers to his feet "Ugh...every time she treats me like that, I feel closer and closer to her...could this be love I'm feeling?" As He falls down again.

"Mummymon, would you hurry it up? We're leaving!" As the woman has arrived at the foot of the cliff in their car. Mummymon snaps to attention.

"I'm coming!" As They drive by plenty of Control Spires. This inspires Mummymon. "Ninety-nine Control Spires on the side of the road, ninety nine Control Spires, you knock one down..." As he continues singing "Oh, be quiet..." Said Arukenimon till They arrive on a mountain full of Control Spires.

"Look at all those Control Spires. I knew those eager-beaver brats didn't have time to clean up this area yet. Are you ready?" She said to mummymon

"I love watching you work..." As he watch Arukenimon gathers a bunch of her hair, and bites it off. "Then you're really going to love this. This creature will not only destroy the digi-destined, but the entire Digital World!" She flies up, her hair billowing out." Digimon of darkness, come to me!" Said Arukenimon Back in the area with less Control Spires than before, which happens to be the same area where Arukenimon is up to her evil tricks, Cody and Armadillomon are sitting on a jutting rock.

"Hmm..." Cody wasn't himself

"...and that's the whole story. He's been up there ever since." Said Davis

"We're gone ten minutes and you cause a mutiny?" Said tk

"Both of them are so stubborn, neither one of them is willing to talk to the other." Said Yolei

" feel sorry for Cody. I'm sure he feels terrible." Said Kari as Everyone sighs, and starts drinking from their cans. "You know what? I was thinking...maybe I should talk to both of them about acting their own age." In turn, all the digimon and digi-destined except for Davis make little gasping sounds. Then they all go red in the face.

"I think I can straighten them out." He said Everyone starts coughing/laughing. Arukenimon's car is heard in the distance.

"Alright, what exactly is so funny?" Everyone except Davis

"Huh?" Said Cody as Arukenimon's car is speeding towards them. "Uh, look, are you guys mad? You don't have to give me the silent treatment, I mean, come on!" Davis was so stubborn "Davis, take a look behind you." Said Tk

"Huh?" As He turns around. Arukenimon and Mummymon get out of the car, laughing. "Shouldn't you boys and girls be home with your mommies and daddies?" Said Arukenimon as Davis plays hotshot "None of your business!" Said Davis talk right back at her "Alright, what do you want?" Said To wanting answers "I thought you kids might enjoy playing with a little digimon I put together." Said Arukenimon

"When will you learn? Every time you try to fight us, you end up losing!" Said Yolei

"Not this time! Spirit Needle!" As she used spirit needle The ground rumbles. Arukenimon and Mummymon drive off."Have a good time! Play nice!" She said as they're goneAll the Control Spires lift off the ground. A few disintegrate. Cue digivolve animation – more spires fly up and disintegrate in-between.

"Davis!" Said veemon

"Right!" Said Davis as Veemon changes "Veemon, digivolve to..." As he digivolves to a power level "ExVeemon!" Said Exveemon an champion level then patamon was digivolving as well "Patamon, armor digivolve to..." As he changes to a armored pegasus "Pegasusmon – flying hope!" Said Pegasusmon then hawkmon is digivolving "Hawkmon, digivolve to..." As hawkmon changes "Aquilamon!" Said Aquilamon

"Armadillomon, digivolve to..." As armadillomon changes

"Ankylomon!" Said Ankylomon

"Gatomon, armor digivolve to..." As gatomon changes to a sphinx with angel wings "Nefertimon - the angel of light!" Said nefertimon as they're all ready "Let's do it!" Said Davis ready for action "Now that's funny...they think they have a chance!" Said Arukenimon at the top of the mountain forms a black whirlwind. "This is fun! Nothing quite relaxes me like scaring kids!" Said Arukenimon "C'mon, guys, hurry!" Said Davis as Kari and Tk are flying toward the mountain

"I've got a bad feeling about this! TK and Kari are too far ahead!" Said Cody The mountain forms a dark shadow. "TK, look at that!" Said Kari They get smashed back down to earth as the shadow spreads it's clawed arms.

"Aah!" Said cody

"Kari!" Said Davis

"TK!" Said Yolei as the two are send flying then The shape condenses into a black figure. "I...I know who that is..." Said Pegasusmon looking at the figure "It's...it's BlackWarGreymon..." Said nefertimon And indeed, it's a completely black version of WarGreymon. We get treated to a full-body shot, and BlackWarGreymon's eyes glow.

"Grrraaaarrrgggghhh!" It roared

(Cue Digimon Analyzer.)

"BlackWarGreymon is a Mega-digimon who looks like WarGreymon but is pure evil. Hhis Terra Destroyer attack releases a concentration of 100% negative energy." Said pegasusmon

"BlackWarGreymon? It...can't be..." Said Tk

"It is...but I don't know how it's possible..." Said Kari as she sees behind her are two digieggs as she slowly grabbed them not wanting them to get destroyed "What should we do, Ankylomon?" Said Exveemon

"I'd say protecting the kids is high on the list!" Said ankylomon

"I agree wholeheartedly." As They rush BlackWarGreymon...but he proceeds to make mincemeat out of them. He headbutts ExVeemon, punches Aquilamon and slams ExVeemon into Ankylomon, pushing them both back.

"He's too strong for them!" Said Davis

"They need more help, now!" Said cody

"Paildramon is the only one strong enough to help! That's it then, we have to call Ken!" Said said yolei as she's sending a message Somewhere else in the Digital World, Stingmon destroys a Control Spire. "Finally, I'm good at something!" Said Stingmon as ken gets the message

"E-mail...it's from Yolei!" Said ken looks at The e-mail reads "Ken, please help!"

"What does she want, Ken?" Said stingmon Back on the battlefield, Yolei reads Ken's reply.

"I don't want to mess up the dynamics of your team"? Said Yolei

"Worrying about our team is the least of our problems!" Said Davis

"I say forget about Ken, we never needed him before and we don't need him now! We can do this on our own!" Said Cody does not trust ken "You're wrong!" Said Davis as yolei looks at them "Both of you, knock it off, you're acting like a couple of twelve year-olds - uh, you know what I mean. Aquilamon!" Said Yolei

"You called?" Said aquilamon

"We're going to find Ken and bring him back! Hold the fort till then!" Said yolei as she flew off "Right!" Said Davis as BlackWarGreymon is still beating the tar out of Ankylomon and ExVeemon. "I have created a magnificent specimen, if I do say so myself!" Said Ankylomon

"Ken? Are you sure you don't want to go?" Said Sting on asking ken "Go where?" He asked him "You know where. Davis and the others called you, didn't they?" Said Sting on as Ken lied "I don't know what you're talking about." Said Ken Yolei suddenly arrives on the scene.

"Hey, Ken, it's me!" Said yolei

"Huh? Yolei, what are you doing here?" Said Ken

"You have to hurry! Arukenimon made this really powerful digimon, we need Paildramon!" Said Yolei

"Ken?" Said stingmon

"Yolei, I can't go." Said ken

"You must!" Said said yolei

"I'm sorry." Said ken but that made her angry "Why you...aarrrhhh!" She slaps him right across the cheek asThey fly right back to the battlefield.

"It's Ken and Yolei!" Said Kari holding the two eggs

"I'm sorry I slapped you, but you needed to wake up." Said yolei

"Mmmm..." Said ken as ExVeemon is still getting pasted.

"Let's keep fighting. I'm sure Stingmon will show up soon." Said Ankylomon

"Right!" Said exveemon

"BlackWarGreymon, it's time! Finish them off once and for all!" Said Arukenimon as BlackWarGreymon ignores her. "Arukenimon is your master, you must do what she tells you!" Said Mummy on as Yolei reaches "Davis! I brought Stingmon and Ken to give us a hand!" Said yolei

"All right!" Said Davis as Ken looks up. He has a red patch on his cheek.

"Let's get to work." Said Ken

(Cue DNA digivolve animation.)

"ExVeemon!"

"Stingmon!"

"DNA digivolve to..." As they combined

"Paildramon!" Said paildramon

"BlackWarGreymon, I've seen this mutant digimon before. I want you to show him who's the most powerful digimon in the entire Digital World!" Said Arukenimon

"This is gonna get ugly..." Said Paildramon as He extends his blades. BlackWarGreymon and Paildramon clash in midair. "Wow! Talk about meeting head to head! I'm gonna need an aspirin the size of a Control Spire after this fight!" As BlackWarGreymon stands still, as if expecting something.

"Desperado Blaster!" As he fires at him but This has no affect whatsoever.

"Uh-oh." Said paildramon

"Look, there's not even a scratch on him!" Said Yolei

"Impossible." Said ken

"Paildramon was our only chance, now what do we do?" Said Davis but them and Arukenimon see something from they sky as a mechanical organic squid like creatures appeared from the sky dropping to the battle then at the other said machine like creatures appeared as to and kari recognised them

"Machinedramon ten of them" said Tk

"More trouble but what are those things?" Said Cody as the unknown creatures and the machinedramon attacks them even blackwargreymon "what are those things. Blackwargreymon destroyed them" as he ignores them as they keep fighting but BlackWarGreymon's eyes glow. Kari knows what's coming.

"Let's get out of here!" As kari was picking up Gatomon and the eggs was going to run but it was Too late. BlackWarGreymon creates a huge white explosion. When the light fades, everyone is beaten except Kari was missing then the creatures and the machinedramon left but what reason

"You have done an outstanding job, BlackWarGreymon. You may now proceed to destroy the Digital World." Said arukenimon Again he ignores her.

"Don't just stand there patting yourself on the back - your master has given you new orders! Now get to work!" Said mummymon

"I will take orders from no one." Said blackwargreymon

"You what?" Said arunkenimon

"Why should I take orders from you, when you're so weak you need me to do your fighting for you? I must find a more worthy opponent." As He takes off and flies into the sky. Arukenimon collapses into Mummymon's arms.

"Arukenimon, are you alright? Speak to me, my darling!" Said mummymon

"Eww...grrr..." She bites the finger of her glove in frustration having two problems and what puzzled her was where's kari

(Kanto)

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around at od as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At Viradian forest was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a red cap with a white logo, blue sweat-tee with white line , black shirt, black pants, sneakers and he's with a Cute little creature with a thundershape tail. they're known as Ash Ketchum the Kalos pokemon league champion then Aloha and his Pokémon pikachu are on their way home to pallet town after his success of winning the Kalos pokemon league. He was also a hero for saving Kalos from Lysandre and team flare now he succeed of Aloha most of all he had lots of adventures places new friends and a lucky one too now he's home in Kanto

"Home at last right pikachu" said Ash

"Pika" said pikachu they are walking at viradian forest visiting old memory lane "I never forgotten this place where we face Lot's of tasks of being a trainer especially my training with a good master I bet he's watching at the sky right now" ash said in his thoughts as he was walking he noticed something wrong an strong breeze was at his direction "I don't believe in a omen bbu this is bad" ash said as he sees the portal appeared

"An portal not again" but this time as someone came out and crash right at Ash like a bullet when he caught this someone when he looks and saw it was kari with gatomon and the eggs as Ash looks at her for the first "who is she? Did she came from the portal?" He think

 **that's it of chapter 1 hope you enjoy it and showing the appearence of the eater and machinedramon from cyber sleuth and next order games i was playing also I'm planning two more AshxKariXSoraXMimi and an AshXRyukoXDawnXKariXTwilightXSakura stories are coming and other is the Pokémon mlp movie crossover AshxTwilight as well if you want me to do those send your reviews and also you had ideas send a pm chapter 2 be coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkness turns to light**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Welcome to kanto Kari**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Digimon so this is the new crossover I'm doing up lead to make the story inspired by last digimaster, cyber sleuth and next order and Ash became a stronger, smarter, mature Pokémon trainer with four Pokémon and met the digimon character in Pokémon I choose you till I think more of Xy and tri chapter 4 so enjoy PokémonxDigimon Darkness turns to light stronger Ash, Smarter Ash, mature Ash AshxKari**

In the school across the city in the real world name Odiaba "You lost my sister!" An older wild hair teen wears a high school was Kari's older brother name tai kamiya the leader of the original digidestined was not happy when he heard that his sister was gone "easy easy tai she might be somewhere to the digital world with gatomon" Davis laugh nervously but tai ain't buying that because ever since blackwargreymon was created they got their butts kicked by him when he left they woke up found out kari isn't here "You think Davis she's lost if my parents find out she's hurt I will hold you responsible!" But a hand touch his shoulder was his friend sora

"Tai calm down kari is still OK she's a tough girl she's not a little kid anymore she can handle herself" said sora but tai want to just punch Davis but he calm down "one thing you guys said that machinedramon had just appeared" said their friend Izzy as they nodded "That's right but that machinedramon is more different and more violent than the one we faced" said to telling them about the machinedramon they faced

"Not just that some creature came and attack us." Said Yolei as they check on that creature that attacked them but no information about it "there's nothing about it and I check for Kari's location but I found nothing?" That was the bad news they had "if Kari is not in the digital world then where is she?" Said the other that arrived was tk's older brother matt

(Pallet town)

In the house at the town call pallet town kari was in the room resting on a bed then her eyes begin to open in a blurry sight "hhhhmmmmm...am I...in a house?" She was getting up her outfit was a bit dusty she then try to remember "I remembered blackwargreymon, machinedramon and this creature attack us then an explosion..." She then noticed gatomon and the eggs she was worried about her friend and the eggs as she went out of the room then she heard gatomon talking and eating she rushes down the stairs towards the kitchen she see gatomon with a young woman as she see kari "kari!" Gatomon runs to her

"Gatomon!" As they hugged with smiles on their faces then the woman looked at her "Good morning your friend is wondering if you wake up" she said to her as Kari then relaxed "yes I was worried...did you brought me here?" She asked her as she chuckled "no my dear it was my son who brought you here he found you unconscious and carried you home" she said as Kari was impress that someone found her

"Where is he?" She asked then she heard a voice from the living room "the eggs are doing OK pikachu" said the voice was Ash talking to pikachu as they are watching over the eggs in a safe distance "is that your son" said kari as the woman nodded "yes of course" she told her

"Mind if i..." She was cut off

"Mom is she awa..." As Ash was silent when kari turn around she saw him for the first time Ash sees her eyes but he never saw someone that cute "Oh uh hi there are you okay" Ash said to her as kari felt shy "Yes...I am" kari has felt something wrong as her heart was pounding "I believe those eggs are yours" Ash told her about the eggs as Kari was happy that the eggs are okay "thank you and also I want to thank you for saving me and brought me here uh..." Kari does not know his name "Welcome and my name is Ash Ketchum by a way" said Ash introduced himself as Kari then found his name great "Ash that's a nice name and I'm... Kari." Kari introduced herself to Ash

"Kari that's a cute name" said Ash then kari blush "you are so kind ash" that made Ash blush "oh why...thank you kari." Ash said as kari then was picking up the eggs "Ash I must be going home now" when kari said that "Home ah kari." As kari stopped "what is it Ash?" Kari asked him "kari I found you falling from the sky at the portal you are in a other world" said Ash as kari was shocked then was begin to cry

"No it's not..." As she was at the chair begin to cry more but she felt Ash calm her down "Kari calm down it's okay I can help you find your way back home." As Kari heard him said that "you really mean that?" She stare at him "of course I won't break my word and one I can't stand is to see a girl cry." Ash was so polite to her as kari sees him more trustful as she turn from the blues to happiness "thank you Ash" when she stand up dust was flying from her clothes "Kari if you want I can let you use the shower" said Ash as kari notice she was dusty Ash led her to the shower as they arrived to the bathroom kari likes the way showers are

"Your home is nice Ash" said kari as Ash nodded "yeah it's my only home I had kari" ash was thinking to let her have privacy "Ash mind you stay with me" she wants him to keep her company as Ash looks away "Ash what's wrong?" Kari asked him "oh...nothing I just don't stare at girls getting undressed" said Ash as kari giggled "you're such a gentleman ash and funny" she look at him

"ash it's okay "

as she was undressed and toss her clothes Ash saw her naked by accident when she was in the shower "Wow she was beautiful but it's bad to stare at her" when he said that "I heard that Ash" ash was surprised "oh ah..." He has no words to say "Say Ash it's great that I had someone to talk to" she told him as her voice was a angel singing in the shower "Yeah say kari where did you and your digimon gatomon come from?" Ash asked as kari was surprised "she told me everything" as kari thinks about it she decide to talk "Well where I come from my world and the world where digimon come from are saprate" she said

"Like two worlds" ash said as kari nodded she was done Ash gives her a bathrobe "yes Ash and I was a digidestined well an original then I join the new group" when she tells him about her past and previous places "wow you are so adventurous but how did you got here" ash asked her "well we were facing arukenimon but she used hundreds of control spires to create blackwargreymon then we try to fight him but the machinedramon appeared attack us even a creature till blackwargreymon exploded" she told him

"I see those clowns are nuts" said Ash as they suddenly laugh together "yeah Ash tell me what world is this" kari want to know his world "This world is different than yours you see the creatures you see are called Pokémon you can use them as pets or friends and you can choose battle, contests, dance, performance" ash told her about everything

"Wow I'm staring to like it here" said Kari

"Perhaps I can take you for a journey tomorrow the kanto indigo plateau league was reopen and if you care to join kari" ash asked her then kari was thinking about it of learning more about being an trainer and get to know Ash more "ash I say yes I love to and one thing Ash l...I like to get to know you a lot it be great to have friends to meet" said Kari as Ash was thinking about it then it gives him a chance to know kari too as he agreed "I like that kari for us to know each other" said Ash as the two are walking down as his mother Delia came over "Ash how's kari" she asked him as Ash spoke "she's doing great mom and kari wants to travel with me to kanto league" said Ash as Delia was impressed

"Well Ash make sure you don't do naughty things to her ask her that she's a virgin first" as Ash turns red so was kari "It's nothing like that mom seriously" ash said as she laugh "Just kidding and I'll have your clothes wash by tomorrow kari" she said as Kari don't mind of it "thanks Mrs. Ketchum and Ash where's gatomon?" As they saw gatomon was spending time with Ash's pikachu as she found him gentle

"Your friend is kind Ash" said gatomon as kari has a look at pikachu for the first time "That's a pokemon" kari asked Ash "yeah that's pikachu he's my first Pokémon and my best friend I ever had" as pikachu runs to ash being playful as Kari saw that bond between them

"Wow they're friendship is strong just like me and gatomon"

as pikachu heard a noise as it was the eggs "pika pi" pikachu shout as Ash saw the eggs "the digi eggs are hatching already" said Ash as kari heard it "of course ash they hatch by good care" said kari as it hit Ash "oh I get it eggs hatch faster then our eggs" said Ash as the eggs hatch a black creature with yellow eyes look at Ash then a red one looks at ash "it's you it's you we've been waiting" the black one said to ash as the two are happy to see him "that's botamon and pukamon" said kari as then a light appeared then lands at Ash's hand when the light clears Ash looks and saw it was a device "Kari what's this?" He asked her

"I don't know Ash I never saw it before that must mean those two are your digimon now Ash" said Kari as Ash was new to digimon as he has two with him "I guess I am like you but I do need a teacher" said Ash as kari blush then she said "count me as your teacher Ash and uh Ash till we start our journey together mind I get a Pokémon of my own." Kari asked him of a Pokémon of her own "we can start by going to professor oak's place tomorrow." Ash said to her

"I like that Ash" she said and gatomon agreed too it be new experience for them "Ash is different than Davis and to he understand me and listen to my stories of my adventures in the digiword and he saved my life and I had to admit it he's kind a cute" she admires Ash in her thoughts as Ash walks towards her "kari ready for dinner" ash ask as she snaps out of her daydream

"of course" as they are off to the kitchen and eat

(At odiba)

Tai was looking at the window was feeling down like he failed to keep his sister safe" kari it's all my fault that you are gone" tai thinks that blackwargreymon killed her then his heart is now filled with rage and hated that artificial abomination of arukenimon's as he runs to the computer "I'll find him and end him for kari digiport open!" As it was open possible as he was in the digital world "tai, tai where are you?" Sora asked worried where did he went as she learned that tai was in the digital world "that idiot he's going after arukenimon and her blackwargreymon" as she then goes to the others to tell them the news

 **that's it of chapter 1 hope you enjoy it and showing the appearence the two digimon hatched from the egg and kari told Ash about the eater and machinedramon from cyber sleuth and next order games i was playing now that she wants to travel with him also I'm planning two more AshxKariXSoraXMimi and an AshXRyukoXDawnXKariXTwilightXSakura stories are coming and other is the Pokémon mlp movie crossover AshxTwilight as well if you want me to do those send your reviews and also you had ideas of a pokemon for kari send a pm chapter 3 be coming soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Darkness turns to light**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Kari's new pokemon and new friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Digimon so this is the new crossover I'm doing up lead to make the story inspired by last digimaster, cyber sleuth and next order and Ash became a stronger, smarter, mature Pokémon trainer with four Pokémon and met the digimon character in Pokémon I choose you till I think more of Xy and tri chapter 6 so enjoy PokémonxDigimon Darkness turns to light stronger Ash, Smarter Ash, mature Ash AshxKari**

(digital world)

in the forest of the digital world Tai and Agumon are searching for Blackwargreymon "Tai he's close i can tell" said Agumon as Tai like the good news "Good I want that monster destroyed" said Tai as Agumon never seen him like this "Tai i never see you like this before?" said Agumon as Tai wasn't himself

"no agumon he killed Kari so i'm returning a favor of get rid of that copycat!" said Tai as they heard Blackwargreymon walking through a forest Numemon, Unimon and Elecmon were running as Kuwagamon was in a tree

" I'm invisible! I'm not here! You don't see me! Oh!" as Blackwargreymon stares at the Kuwagamon just then Tai appeared with greymon

"Hey copycat i got a score to settle with you!" said Tai as blackwargreymon sees them

"Are you my worthy opponent to challenge me boy i am a mega level." said Blackwargeymon

"Worthy was killing my sister in throught of my friends was enough you murderer!" said Tai

"I don't know what you talking about boy i did not kill the girl with a gatomon i sense a powerful source that took them" as Tai was confused

"what source?" as him and blackwargreymon saw kuwagamon was gone by a mysterious light as it was gone "that's a powerful source i sense but it's gone again!" blackwargreymon was ferious as he abandon the battle

"tai..." greymon looks at Tai realise he was wrong as he was crying "she's alive Kari is alive greymon but i left my friends like a jerk just like the time when ken took you greymon" said Tai as greymon was happy to see tai back to himself

"lets go back to the others Tai" said greymon as tai agreed as they left Arukenimon and Mummymon watch them

"We should be able to track BlackWarGreymon by following the spacial disruptions! He won't elude you, my sweet." said mummymon

"You had better be right, Mummymon. And don't call me that." said Arukenimon as mummymon is in the jeep

"I am your eternal slave, my dear. Whatever you wish!" said mummymon

"You're pathetic. Speed up. I'm growing weary of you. if what Blackwargreymon said is true that the digidestined girl was taken somewhere i must know what is it" said Arukenimon

"Yes, pumpkin!" said mummymon as they drove off

(Ash's house: pallet town, kanto)

the sun shines at Ash's house as Kari was sleeping at the spare room Delia offers her to stay as gatomon was sleeping beside her as she let out a cute yawn kari wakes up from her sleep

"morning already" as Kari was out of bed and looks at the window sees kanto of it's paradise

"wow kanto is so wonderful in the morning lot different than Odiaba" Kari said as she sees her clothes are good as clean

"that's right today is when Ash is taking me to professor oak's lab for the first time" said kari as gatomon wakes up

"kari is it morning already" said Gatomon as Kari giggled

"you bet Gatomon" said Kari

"this bed made feeling sleepy like a kitten" said Gatomon as Kari was in her clothes all ready "yeah but to tell you one thing this place isn't so bad when we first came here" said Kari then gatomon was off the bed

"say kari what do you think of Ash so far." as Kari heard her said that of what she thinks of Ash the trainer who saved her and the eggs from falling when she got here but her passion and kindness kicked in

"Ash is different Gatomon he's not like Davis, but he is like Tai for a minute but a complete opposite he's kind and understanding that is" Kari said to her

"how you think he's doing with botamon and Pukamon?" said Gatomon but Kari was worried about that of Ash with the baby digimon

"well...i should help him with that. i'm worried if he does not know how to care them" said Kari as she heard splashing

"is that a splash?" said Gatomon as they look outside at the window they saw Ash bathing Botamon and Dorimon and they love it

"oh so bubbly" said botamon enjoys a bath of course it blows bubbles

"oh i love a bath" said Dorimon

"you two love it do you" as the two nodded to Ash "it's my first time i ever own two Digimon" said Ash as pikachu nodded "pika" said pikachu as Ash drys them up those two play with pikachu as Kari saw that she was amazed that Ash show such care to babies

"wow i was wrong the way i see Ash looking after the two like he done this before" said kari as delia appeared "of course he did Kari" as Kari saw her "mrs. ketchum i didn't noticed you" said Kari

"oh you know me Kari and you see Ash have travel to many places saw pokemon he met also he took care pokemon when they were eggs" said Delia as kari look at him

"Kari better get ready if you want your boyfriend waiting" said Delia as kari was red "what no were friends we just met" said Kari as Delia laugh

"just kidding Kari" as she watch Kari heading out the door and runs to Ash "good morning Ash" said Kari

"good morning Kari you look great today" said Ash as Kari giggled and blush

"thanks Ash ready to go" said Kari

as Ash smiled "you bet i'll be your tour guide" said Ash as him and Kari are on the road to see professor Oak Kari saw a flock of Pidgey flying "wow are those pokemon Ash" said Kari

"yep those are pidgey Kari one of the flying type pokemon" said Ash as Kari was amazed learn different types pokemon "Ash is it true that there are more different pokemon" said Kari as Ash nodded

"yes Kari they came from different regions even there are legendary pokemon and mythical pokemon Kari" said Ash as kari is learning from him

"wow Ash that is so amazing hearing about different pokemon from you" said Kari

"say Kari you said that your device is called a digivice right" said Ash

"yep why Ash?" Kari wondered

Ash has the device that came from the botamon and pukamon as he had a look at it "I think this one i had is a digivice but a different model" Ash asked her as Kari believe Ash is right "i believe you Ash" said Kari as those two notice how close those two are together as they look away with blush on thier faces

"Sorry Kari..." said Ash as Kari smiled at him "no it's my fault Ash" said Kari as pikachu and Gatomon saw the whole thing "I think Kari is in love with your trainer pikachu." said Gatomon as pikachu agreed but they two notice Gatomon's tail wraps around his tail

"pika pika" pikachu said scratching his head just then they see the lab "There it is Kari professor Oak's lab!" said Ash as he points at the lab "Amazing that's his lab" said Kari as Ash nodded "Yep and i bet he has your pokemon ready" said Ash

"Ash you think i'm ready" said Kari who was nervous as Ash smiled "yes Kari to tell you the truth i was nervous too about going on a journey but i fellow my to be a very best like no one ever was" said Ash

Kari at the other hand was starin at Ash not to mention he believes in her "Ash you're right i am ready for this" said Kari shows a strong spirit

"Ash welcome back" Ash and Kari looked and saw a middle aged Pokémon professor with gray hair and sports a light maroon polo shirt underneath his labcoat. He wears a brown belt supporting his beige pants along with matching brown loafers.

"professor Oak it's good to see you again" said Ash as Professor Oak chuckled "it's good to see you too" as he see Kari

"my You must be Kari Kamiya am I right" said Oak

"yes i'm Kari you know my name already?" she said

"of course Ash told me about you" he said

"oh really." Kari was surprised that Ash told him about her sounds sweet for him then seen a teen wears a short-sleeved, green shirt with a darker green border on it, dark red shorts, a headband which was colored salmon in earlier, hand-colored episodes, and orange in later, digital-colored episodes, socks, an orange backpack, and tennis shoes colored purple and bright orange, with white soles. was looking at Gatomon, Botamon and Dorimon

"Ash are those Digimon you mention" he asked him as Ash nodded "yes that's Kari's Digimon name Gatomon and those two are baby forms Botamon and Pukamon they are with me" said Ash as the teen draws them in his sketch book

"amazing Oh, sorry i'm Ash's friend Tracey. it's nice to meet you Kari" said Tracey "Im Kari any friend of Ash's is a friend of mine" said Kari as she watches Ash telling Oak how she got here

"there were two digimon created and higher level digimon out of 100 control spires then an machine digimon and a unknown creature attack them then Kari and Gatomon end up here with them." Ash said to them

"Ash your mother told me how you saved her and those two when they're eggs that was a bravest thing you did" said Oak as Ash nodded

"oh...well i don't want them to get hurt and Oak did you have what Kari needed" said Ash

"of course Ash it'll take a while but it's great you want Kari to travel with you" said Oak as Ash blush

"well yes i like that" then he walk towards Kari "hey Kari care to look at my pokemon" said Ash asking her "sure Ash i love to see them" said Kari

Ash takes Kari to see his pokemon as he walks in to open the gate but 30 of his tauros tumbling him that got Kari worry

"Ash are you ok!" said Kari as Ash stands up with a chuckle

"I'm fine it always happens to me Kari" Ash said as Kari too was laughing "that was funny Ash" said kari

"wow you had such a cute laugh Kari" Ash said to her

"really Ash" said kari as ash was red

"well...it just i never heard you laugh before" said Ash as she too was blushing "so those tauros are yours?" She asked him "yep 30 of them" said Ash as Kari saw a huge pokemon sleeping "whoa it's huge Ash?" said Kari

"that's Snorlax Kari i caught him during the orange islands" said Ash as Kari was amazed by that then she see Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor, Unfezant, Talonflame, Bulbasaur, Bayleaf, sceptile, Torterra, snivy, Levanny, Decidueye, Charizard, Quilava, torkoal, Infernape, pignite, incineroar, Greninja, Croconaw, corphish, kingler, buizel, oshawott, palpatoad, glalie, krookodile, Noivern, gliscor, gible, lycanroc, boldore donphan, scraggy, Heracross, Hawlucha made Kari feel amazed

"incredible Ash i never seen so many pokemon of my life i had seen Digimon but i feel interested in a pokemon of my own" said Kari as Ash was amazed of kari "Kari is remarkable i amazed her seeing my pokemon but i had to say she is...cute" ash's face turn red

"Ash were hungry" said botamon was hungry so was Dorimon as Ash had a idea "Kari I'm going to take Botamon and pukamon to find food and i'll see ya back" as Ash was off to the woods

"Ash is a good person i ever met" she said. then she see a blue seal looking at her as Kari saw it

"awe you are so cute" said Kari as the seal was happy

"popplio" it said to her

"looks like you met popplio kari one of the Aloha starters" said professor oak as Kari picked it up "professor mind i choose popplio" said Kari as Oak smiled "of course here is your pokedex and your pokeballs" as Kari looks at her own pokedex and pokeballs

"thank you professor but first i like to ask Ash of the choices i want to choose the league or contests" said kari as Oak understands her "speaking of Ash where is he" said Oak as Ash was off picking Oran berries

"here guys try these out" Ash gives them to botamon and Dorimon as they eat them "oh so good thank you Ash" said Botamon as Ash smiled at them then he saw somthing

"hello what's this" Ash picks it up as him and pikachu saw it was a ring "It's a ring but has markings on it?" Ash said as pikachu remember something

"pika pi pika" as Ash under stands what he said he too remembered "Wait a minute i remember last night" he said

(yesterday night)

"Kari mom said you can use this room tonight" said Ash as kari looks at it

"thank you Ash" said Kari

"anything to help out Kari" said Ash as he notice Gatomon was upset "what's wrong with Gatomon?" said Ash as Kari looked at her "she feels bad when we lost our fight from Blackwargreymon you see remember i told you ken was once evil" said Kari

"yes i do" Ash said as gatomon spoke "well i should tell him ever since he took control of unimon i lost my tail ring. Unimon were forced to do his dirty work back then! I couldn't look for my ring back then, but if I had it now, I'd be one tough Digi-Kitty!" said Gatomon as Ash feels bad for her as he looks at Kari

"Kari till we find a way to get you and gatomon back me and pikachu well help find your ring!" said Ash as Kari was surprised

"you mean it" said Kari as Ash nodded "anything for a friend" he said to her as the flashback ended

(end flashback)

"Gatomon will be happy to see this" as Ash puts it in his pocket

"hey there" an voice was heard

Ash turns around and saw is a young girl with fair skin, blue eyes, shoulder-length red hair, which is tied on the sides with blue hairties with white dots on them, and a large chest. She wears a black lace-trimmed bra, black string panties, a dress that is light-blue in the front and black in the back, and has blue hemlines as well as large blue triangles in the bottom hemlines of both the front and the back. The dress is cut in the sides in a way that exposes the strings of her panties, and both halves of the dress are connected by fourteen blue strings on each side, forming seven "X's", and a pink hooded jacket with a light blue inner side. She also wears gray stockings with eight black losangles on each, gathered in the both the thigh and the knee forming two bigger losangles. The stocking also have black garter straps connecting to the inside of the dress. She also wears black shoes, a red ring in the right index finger, and four collars in the neck, respectively blue, yellow, green, and one of orange stones, and three wristlets on each arm, over the sleeves of the jacket. The wristlets on the right arm are blue, green, and the latter of orange stones, and the ones of the left arm are blue, red, and yellow had two creatures with her

"well are you a cutie I'm Nokia shiramine are you a hacker like me" said nokia as Ash was confused "I'm Ash and no i'm a digidestined and a pokemon trainer Nokia and i think you are not from here i think you came from Kari's world am i right" Ash asked her

"Pokemon? never heard a pokemon before but i never heard of Kari? but you i like Ash by a way had you see a Digimon came by called a Kuwagamon" said Nokia

"Kuwagamon what's a..." as Pikachu saw Kuwagamon appeared behind "pika pi!" said pikachu as Ash saw it

"holy muk!" as Ash ducked "Botamon is that a kuwagamon!" Ash asked

"yes His name is Kuwagamon. He's an insectoid digimon. Vicious and ruthless, with teeth like knives and scissor hands that can chop through anything!" said Botamon

"Just in time Agumon and Gabumon ready" said Nokia as her digimon named Agumon and Gabumon appeared to fight

"all ready nokia pepper breath!" as agumon fire and hits it "cooling blaster!" said Gabumon as his blaster hits him but not enough

"no way" said Ash as Pukamon spoke "Ash kuwagamon is a champion level it's stronger then a rookie level" said Dorimon as Ash seen his moves "scissor hands!" as it Clamps the two with its pincers, easily cutting hard substances to pieces.

"no you dont pikachu thunderbolt" said Ash as pikachu used thunderbolt at him

"pika...chu!" as the electricity harms it in pain but was angry as it's trying to attack Ash then botamon and Dorimon fight him

"back away from Ash bully" said botamon

"botamon and Dorimon you can't fight kuwagamon you two are not ready" said Ash as those two look at Ash

"we may be small Ash but we won't let you and pikachu get hurt" Dorimon said as Ash saw his digivice is glowing "what?" Ash looked

"botamon warp digivolve to Agumon!" as Botamon changes to Agumon an rookie level

"Dorimon digivolve to Dorumon!" said Dorumon as Ash see him look like Animal Digimon"whoa Agumon and Dorumon now" Ash was amazed as those and pikachu worked together

"Pepper breath!" Ash's Agumon was strong it's pepper breath takes him out "My turn Agumon! Metal Cannon!" as Dorumon Stands still and accumulates power, then fires a more powerful iron sphere from its mouth. its Kuwagamon then

"popplio use bubble" Ash saw it's Kari as her popplio used bubble at hits him "Together Ash" Kari said with courage as Ash did a same look like her

"take him down pikachu/Gatomon!" said both as pikachu used electro ball and gatomon used lighting paw as the bug is down

"we did it" said Nokia happy as Kari looks at Ash

"Ash who is she?" Kari asked him look concern about her like she thinks Ash makes a move on her

"that's nokia she ran to me when i was feeding Agumon and Dorumon now" said Ash as Kari believes him learn he tell the truth but the notice kuwagamon was crying

"please i just want to go home i didn't mean to hurt you" he said

"wait you were attacking us because you're scared" said Ash as Kuwagamon nodded

"yes i don't know what happen?" he said

"pika pika pi pi" pikachu talks to him "it happen when that scary digimon appeared look like a mega level" he said as Kari knew what he mean "Blackwargreymon right" said Kari as he nodded "then this light appeared and i was caught in it" said Kuwagamon as Ash remember it was the same light brought kari here as kuwagamon was crying more as Ash walks to him

"Kuwagamon it's ok we'll help you get back" Ash said as kuwagamon look at him "you really mean it after i attack you" he said

"yes you're afraid i understand but i can still help you" said Ash as kuwagamon was better

"thank you" said Kuwagamon as Ash see his digivice hits Kuwagamon

"capture scanning active" as the ring scans at kuwagamon at 100% "capture complete" as kuwagamon was suck to his digivice then the glow transforms to a D-Terminal just like Kari's then Ash looks inside saw kuwagamon was happy in a island

"What's that?" Ash asked

"That's digifarm Ash that's where you catch digimon and restore them in digifarm means he's yours Ash" said Agumon then Dorumon spoke

"and i don't believe it you own a master digivice Ash the most powerful digivice i knew you were chosen for this Ash" said Dorumon as Ash was surprised

"then i am a digidestined like you kari" said Ash as Kari was happy to hear that "Ash that is amazing that you got a master digivice" said Kari as Ash looks at her "you are more amazing Kari using popplio on your first battle" Ash said to her as Kari was blushing more "Oh Kari I think Gatomon need this" said Ash as he shows her the ring

"My tail ring" said Gatomon as Kari picks it up "how did you get it" Kari wanted to know "I found it at the Oran berry tree. And was going to surprise you when i..." As Kari hugged him Ash was surprised by that

"Thank you Ash you are sweet" as she let him go Ash smiled that he did a right thing to make Kari happy

"We should get back to the lab Kari " said Ash as Kari agreed with him then Nokia spoke

"Mind I tag along you two in like to know about pokemon " said Nokia as she was running first "Ah does she realise she's going the wrong way Ash" said Kari as Ash sighed "she'll figure out Kari " as they walk then something was watching then as it was a eevee looking at them but at the other side a teenage boy with fair skin, blue eyes, and long black hair. He wears a blue jumpsuit with two black circles with white text on them, and two white squares with blue text on them, both on the left side of the jumpsuit. He also wears black shoes, and a gray hooded jacket with long sleeves, blue lines all over them, and a black rectangle with blue text in the inner side of the hood. The jacket in zipped only in the neck. But with him was a digimon look like a virus

"So that's where I am? An new world this is getting more interesting " he said

 **That's it of ch 3 of darkness turns to light hope you enjoyed it as Kari has her first pokemon and I bet you like a surprise of Ash has Agumon and Dorumon not to mention he owns kuwagamon similar to cyber sleuth and I add Nokia and Arata appearance and chapter 4 will come with choices if you want Kari to do battle or contests, do you want Izzy and Sora be added let me know enjoy**


	4. happy reunion and Kari's decision

**Darkness turns to light**

 **Chapter** **4**

 **happy reunion and Kari's decision**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Digimon so this is the new crossover I'm doing up lead to make the story inspired by last digimaster, cyber sleuth and next order and Ash became a stronger, smarter, mature Pokémon trainer with four Pokémon and met the digimon character in Pokémon I choose you till I think more of Xy and tri chapter 6 so enjoy PokémonxDigimon Darkness turns to light stronger Ash, Smarter Ash, mature Ash AshxKari**

(odiaba school- computer lab)

"Really Kari's alive yes!!! i knew it" Davis shouted at the good news he heard from tai in the computer room as Yolei found that annoying "Oh..well you be quiet Davis!" said Yolei as Izzy wants to hear more from Tai "I was saying that Wargreymon didn't kill Kari he mention that she was taken by some light. now he was searching for it too" said Tai as Izzy was thinking

"It must have been the exact dimensional wormhole waves i detected from the digital world guys" said Izzy as they looked at him "Dimensional wormhole waves?" said Cody as Izzy shows them at the computer as they see that light when blackwargreymon was made "That's the light that appeared!" said Tk points at the screen

"Yes but if i'm correct of a theory...If Kari wasn't dead it means this light must've send her to a different dimension" said Izzy as they were puzzled "that's nonsense izzy a other dimension" said Davis as the digidestined detected a other source "A other wormhole come on guys let's go" said Izzy

"whoa wait you are crazy that light can't be a wormhole" said Davis as Tai stands up "Well i had to agreed with Izzy. my sister could be out there somewhere alone with Gatomon" said Tai as Sora and Tk agreed with him "I say let's go digiport open!" as they are entering the digital world

(Professor oak's pokemon lab: pallet town, kanto)

After thier encounter Kuwagamon Ash, Kari and thier new friend Nokia had arrived to the lab just in time for them to get going "Amazing Ash you said Agumon and Dorumon are Koromon and Dorimon" said Oak "That's right professor Kari tells that they are rookie level" Ash said

"That's right Ash the way you took care of them they might digivolve to champion" said Kari as poppilo hops on her back "pilo" said poppilo "Oh you guys said about this Pokemon league i want to join" said Nokia

"easy there Nokia you need to register first and you need a pokemon" said Ash as Nokia was thinking about it "In that case come Agumon and Gabumon" as nokia runs inside so was her digimon

"Oh brother" Ash said with a sigh as he looks at Kari "Say Kari any idea what your goal will be?" Ash asked her as Kari look at him

"Tell you the truth Ash i don't know? The way you said of battles and contest it was hard to choose" kari said

Ash had his hand on her shoulder with a smile "I understand Kari" he said

"You do Ash" Kari said surprised

"a journey is a hard choice Kari but luck finds a way in our hopes" Ash said to her as Kari looks at him as she had a her smile on "You're right Ash i just had to keep moving forward i know i can make a choice by my heart" said Kari as Ash smiled "Kari is not that bad she is kind, adventurer, understanding" Ash said as pikachu look at him "Pika pi pika" he said with a smirk

"what no pikachu" Ash understand pikachu as Kari watch them argue but she suddenly laugh by that "Ash is kind a funny too" said Kari as Nokia arrive "Hey Guys i got my pokemon and my pokedex too" said Nokia as they see she chose Chimchar but a purple color "Ash does chimchar suppose to be orange" Kari asked Ash

"Yes but that's a shiny chimchar Kari. you see pokemon can come to different colors" Ash tells her as Kari understand him "Ash, Kari and Nokia i wish you all farewell." Professor oak waved goodbye to the three "See ya professor Oak" Ash said to him as they are on a road then the same eevee spots and follows them

"Hey Ash you are a expert of pokemon how do we get one?" said Nokia as Ash looks at them "It's simple we just had to find a wild pokemon" Ash said as Kari saw something from the grassfields as a penguin pokemon show up "Ash what's that?" Kari asked

"That's a Piplup!" Said Ash as Kari has her pokedex out to scan Piplup " **Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. It's very proud, and its thick down protects it from the cold."** As Kari looks at piplup "Ash i going to catch piplup" said Kari

"Wait you had a water pokemon it's best i can get one with Chimchar!" said Nokia as Ash looks at her "Nokia wait Fire are..." as nokia didn't listen to him "Chimchar use scratch!" said Nokia

"chim" as Chimchar usedscratch at piplup but that piplup dodge then used a move that Ash recgonised it "That's bubblebeam!" Ash said

Piplup suddenly spins around and bubblebeam surrounded Chimchar and eas hit

"Chimchar" as nokia picks him up then has her empty pokeball

"i'll catch you the old fashion way!" she said

"Nokia no!" Ash stops her "Ash why did you stop her?" Kari asked as Agumon and dorumon run to him "Ash you know that piplup?" Agumon asked him as Ash looks at him "Piplup" as piplup recgonised Ash as he was happy and run to him "Piplup" he said hugging him "Hey if you're here that means..." Ash then heard a familar voice "Piplup where are you?" as piplup heard the voice

Ash looks and saw it was a girl about his and Kari's age she has blue eyes and blue, midlength hair. Her outfit appears to resemble a mini dress, consisting of a black V-neck top with a white undershirt with a short pink skirt and a red scarf. On her head, she wears a white beanie with a pink Poké-Ball print on it. She also wears gold hair clips that hold up her hair in front.She wears a bracelet on her right wrist and aPokétchon her left. On her feet, she wears pink knee-high boots with black over-knee socks underneath. She also has a small yellow backpack with all her personal belongings.Ash smiled and recgonised her

"Dawn!!!!" Ash said as Dawn looks at Ash but she was smiling too "Ash it's been a long time" Dawn said as they hugged then give each each other a high five as Kari and Nokia see this "Is she a friend of Ash's Kari" said Gatomon "Yeah it looks like it" Kari said to her digimon as Dawn sees Kari and Nokia "Your new friends Ash" said Dawn

"Yes Dawn this is Kari Kamiya my new friend." Ash then looks at Kari "Kari this is Dawn she's from Sinnoh and a coordinator" said Ash as Dawn and Kari look each other "nice to meet you Kari" said Dawn as Kari smiled "Nice to meet you Dawn any friend of Ash's is a friend of mine" said Kari with kindness

"I'm Nokia and i apologies of trying to catch Piplup" said Nokia as Dawn accept her apology "It's fine Nokia" as Dawn see two agumons, Dorumon, Gatomon and Gabumon "Ash what are they?" Dawn asked him "Dawn you won't believe if i tell you" Ash tells her as they are walking

"Digimon from a other world" Dawn was surprised "Yes and Kari is a digidestined with her partner Gatomon i was one of them along with agumon and gabumon as my partners" Ash said showing Dawn his master digivice

"Amazing but you said kari, Nokia and the digimon came from that light." Dawn said as Kari nodded "yes the light had bring us to your world" Said Kari as they are walking more

"So Kari which goal are you achieving" Dawn asked Kari as she spoke "Well...Dawn i don't know i'm still new about bieng a trainer" said Kari

"Well it's fine by me it is hard to make a choice when I start my journey of contests i was thinking to give up" she said as Kari heard her said that "but Ash had helped me of never give up" Dawn said as Kari realise of how Ash helped Dawn of never giving up

"I can show you my contest moves Kari" Said Dawn as Kari likes to see it "I like to see it Dawn" said Kari

"alright Piplup use Bubblebeam" Dawn said to piplup

"pip lupppp!" as piplup spins

Kari watches him spins and use bubblebeam as it for into a perfect move "Wow so this is how contests works" Kari said as Dawn now ready for phase two "Now use Drill peck!" Dawn shout as Piplup used drill peck and pops the bubble as kari see sparkles flying "You know Kari you should be a coordinator" said Gatomon as Kari had a thought then they heard something in the bush

"What's that?" Kari said as they looked and saw it was Eevee "Wow an Eevee" said Dawn looking at Eevee as Kari had her pokedex out scan eevee "Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. **Eevee is a unique Pokémon that can adapt to its environment by changing its form and abilities when evolving**." as Kari was surprised

"An evolution pokemon and it's cute" Kari said as Eevee runs towards Kari was sitting on a rock hops on to her knees and was sitting down "oh it's so cute are there more of them" said Nokia as Ash nodded "Yes also eevee can change to many forms" Ash tells them as Kari was more surprised of more evolve forms

"amazing i wonder which form of eevee be perfect for me if i own one" said Kari as they are relaxing till they saw a other light appeared but it was near the left side of the grassfields "A otjer light Ash!" said Kari as Ash see it "it land over there" Ash points at the direction

"Ash we should go there" said Dawn as Ash nodded "lets go" Ash said as they follow "I'm with you Ash!" said Kari as the digimon follow when the gang follow the light they stopped "Ash what's that?" said Dawn as they saw a stone with a ring

"That's the destiny stone Dawn i thought it was a rumor but..." Gatomon was silent "But what?" Ash asked her "If the destiny stone gets destroyed the digital world will be destroyed" Gatomon said to them is a bad news for them

"We won't let that happen gatomon!" Ash said to her "I'm with Ash we won't let the destiny stone be destroyed" said Dawn then Kari shows a brave look and courage in her heart

"I with Ash and Dawn we are not letting that happen" said Kari as they heard a voice "Kari" as Kari turns around and saw a boy taller, though still somewhat shorter than most teenage boys his age, and has cut his hair short. He usually wears theOdaiba Middle Schooluniform with a bug like creature as Kari recgonised him

"Izzy!" said Kari as she saw her friend "Kari thank goodness you're okay" said a other voice Kari knew "Sora" as Kari saw her but

"Ah Sora...is that you?" said Kari as Sora was confused "Yes it's kari why you ask?" Sora said

"well...you look more younger to my age" Kari said to her

"What" said Sora

Sora saw her reflection at the pond she is kari's age Her hair is now at shoulder-length and fans out at the back, with a tuft of hair in the front, which is usually left sticking outside of her headgear and covers her forehead. She wears a yellow sleeveless turtlenecked shirt with a white collar and a white triangle on it and white ruff on the bottom. She also wears red gloves, blue jeans, a pink belt with black buckle, a pink pouch, and a gold button, where she keeps herDigivice, dark gray sneakers with red highlights and red lightning bolts on the soles, and a blue beanie with a cyan brim and cyan straps. when she saw herself she screamed

"my age is reverse how did it happen" Sora shout as Kari is going to calm her down then Pikachu heard something "What is it pikachu?" said Ash as Agumon sense it too "Ash look out!" Agumon said as Ash saw the sword and ducked "Ash are you ok" said Dawn and Kari as they run to him "I'm fine but who's he?" Ash points at the Knight with the sword reveal to be a digimon as Ash's pokedex scans

"Careful Ash that's Knightmon an ultimate level digimon" said Dorumon as they notice he is attacking the destiny stone "He's going to destroy the destiny stone" said Biyomon as Ash has his pokeball "Let's stop him before he does" Ash said as Dawn has her pokeball out "I can help go Mamoswine!" as she calls upon mamoswine

"Swine!!!!!" said Mamoswine "Whoa Mamoswine" said Kari as Nokia brings out her pokedex and scan " **Mamoswine, the Twin Tusk Pokémon and the evolved form of Piloswine. Distinguished by its large tusks, its weight is more than five times that of Piloswine, and is less commonly found since the end of theice age"** as Mamoswine is ready to fight knightmon

"Mamoswine use take down!" Dawn said as Mamoswine charges straight towards him as knightmon was taken down "Whoa that's some strong move!" said Kari as Izzy and Sora seen it

"Those three must be kari's new friends" said Sora figured it out "Digimon i see but what are those creatures" said Izzy as they see Knightmon was back up but notice a black material "Ash he's a control spire" said Kari as Ash understands kari "Pikachu we must destroy it" Ash said as he has his pokeball "Let's do this Charizard" as he call upon his kanto starter pokemon "Char" Charizard roared as Kari see charizard and brings out her pokedex and scans it

" **Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. Charizard is a Flying and Fire type. When competing in intense battles, Charizard's flame becomes more intense as well."** as Kari watches Ash's battle stratigies "Charizard Dargon tail and Pikachu iron tail!" Ash said as pikachu runs fast and his tail turns Iron and he hits knightmon then Charizard flies towards the air A light blue glow spreads up Charizard's tail, until the whole tail glows light blue. It then hits the Knightmon so hard with its tail. Kari saw Ash's battle skills amazed

"so this is how battles work" Kari said as She is joining in

"Ash, Dawn let's team up!" said Kari as the two nodded "let's do it Pikachu electro ball, Charizard flamethrower, Agumon and Dorumon help out" said Ash

"Piplup use drill peck, Mamoswine ice shard!" said Dawn then Kari notice eevee want to help

"you want to help eevee" said Kari as eevee nodded

"vee" said eevee kari checks eevee's moves on her pokedex and see one "Alright Popplio use bubble, Eevee use shadow ball!" said Kari as Gatomon leaps

"let me help lighting paw!" as gatomon used lighting paw and hits Knightmon really hard then popplio used bubble a direct hit Eevee opens its mouth and creates a black and purple ball in front of its mouth. Eevee then fires itat Knightmon

Piplup's beak glows white and it spins like a drill as it jumps at the opponent, hitting Knightmon with its beak then Mamoswine creates a glowing, light blue ball of ice in-between the ends of its tusks and fires it at the opponent. When it hits the opponent, the opponent becomes frozen, or Mamoswine releases multiple glowing, light blue icicles from its mouthand hits knightmon

"My turn Dash metal!" said Dorumon as he Fires an iron sphere from its mouth while charging at Knightmon "Pepper breath!" as Agumon fires pepper breath at Knightmon cracks were heard from knightmon

charizard releases a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Knightmon as its true form as a control spire then Pikachu's body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and multiple yellow sparks come off Pikachu's body. All the electricity then condenses at Pikachu's tail and forms into an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off it. Pikachu then jumps into the air and flings the orb atknightmon makes a final blow as he's shatter to pieces

"we did it Ash!" said Dawn as piplup was hopping happy "We all did it together" said Kari then Gatomon walks over to pikachu "Hey pikachu i want to say your electro ball is impressive." said Gatomon as pikachu blushed

"pika pi" said pikachu as Sora and Izzy along with biyomon and Tentomon running to them "Kari you were great and may ask who is this strong and handsome friend of yours." Sora ask seem flirting with Ash

"This is Ash he's a pokemon trainer" As Kari explains where are they at that made them amazed "Prodigious! i was right not only the light took us to some dimension that only had digimon but a world where humans and pokemon coexist" said izzy

"And you said Ash is a digidestined but he can carry more digimon" said Sora as Kari nodded "Yep but what could we do with the destiny stone?" Kari said worried of leaving it "I wish i knew Kari" as Ash noticed his master digivice was active and scans the destiny stone then it was gone as a glow went to his D-terminal

"Transfer complete" as Ash opens it and saw the destiny stone "It seems the stone is transfer to the d-terminal" said Tentomon as it was a relief to them

"At least it's safe" Ash said to them as Kari speaks "Ash, Dawn i had made my decision" said Kari

"What is it Kari" said both want to hear "I seen Dawn's performance of piplup inspire me and Ash your battle skills are amazing so" as her eyes are closed then smiles as her eyes are open "I want to do both gym battles and contests!" that surprised Ash and Dawn as they smile

"great idea Kari i might watch you and Dawn perform contests even watch your first pokemon gym battle" ash said as Dawn and Kari blushed by him

"hey Kari i agreed with Ash we should get to viradian city before dark" said Dawn as Kari smiled "You're right Kari and you are good with mamoswine can we be best friends" said Kari as Dawn like that "Best friends forever" said Dawn then eevee appeared

"look it's eevee" said Nokia as eevee runs to Kari as Ash smiled

"it seems eevee wants to be with you kari" ash said as Kari looks at eevee then smiled "Eevee i will take good care of you" said Kari as eevee give her a puppy kiss as Kari had her pokeball then eevee went inside it rattle 3 times then stops "Welcome to the family eevee" said Kari as they are ready to go

"Ash wait up is it possible izzy and i get pokemon?" said Sora

"Till we get to viradian city we will ask professor oak for pokemon for you two" said Ash as they are on a road

 **That's it of ch 4 of darkness turns to light hope you enjoyed it as Kari has made her decision of doing pokemon battles and contests and I bet you like a surprise of Dawn reunites with Ash and joins him and Kari and now Kari owns eevee but which evolution her eevee be and I add Izzy and Sora appearance and chapter 5 will come with choices if you want Ash and Dawn to get new pokemon, do you want Ash somehow went to kari's world or want team rocket be added let me know enjoy** **darkness turns light**


	5. Welcome to kyoto A chance encounter

**Darkness turns to light**

 **Chapter** **5**

 **Welcome to kyoto A chance encounter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Digimon so this is the new crossover I'm doing up lead to make the story inspired by last digimaster, cyber sleuth and next order and Ash became a stronger, smarter, mature Pokémon trainer with four Pokémon and met the digimon character in Pokémon I choose you till I think more of Xy and tri chapter 6 so enjoy PokémonxDigimon Darkness turns to light stronger Ash, Smarter Ash, mature Ash AshxKari**

(Kanto Viradian city)

After they encounter Knightmon was actually an control created by Arukenimon we found our heroes traveling and found thier way to viradian city "There it is guys!" Ash said as Kari, Dawn, Sora, Nokia and izzy see Viradian city for the first time

"so that's viradian city Ash it looks great." Kari was amazed by the view of the city "I bet i can see ambipom again." Dawn said as Ash and her never forgotten Ambipom as they walk over to the city "Amazing this city is great look at all the pokemon were seeing" Sora said seeing trainers with Amphardos, Scyther, Magcargo

"Ash i find your home so outstanding seeing trainers and pokemon live together." said Izzy telling Ash of the amazement he see "Wait till you meet professor Oak Izzy he is a pokemon professor he is a good friend of my mom." said Ash as they are walking "I could live here." said Nokia as the digimon see viradian city then a voice was heard

"Ash, Dawn is that you?" as they look and notice a woman with light teal hair she wears a purple cap with a black rim, red top, and gold star, a purple collared shirt with red trim, a sky blue chest peice, and gold shoulder pads, a black purse, a matching belt with a gold buckle, a purple skirt, black shoes, and white gloves.

"Officer Jenny!" said Ash and Dawn as they were happy to see her again "Ash you know her?" said Kari as Ash nodded "yes this is Officer jenny we met since our first journey right pikachu." said Ash

"pika" said pikachu

"so that's your friend Kari am i right Ash." said Jenny as Ash was suprised "how did you know about Kari." said Ash

"Don't worry Ash. professor Oak told me about her and that's a digimon right." as she looks at Gatomon "Yes this is Gatomon. she is Kari's digimon those two are mine Agumon and Dorumon. The Agumon and Gabumon are Nokia's, and those two are our new friends Sora and Izzy they are Kari's friends with biyomon and Tentomon." Ash said to jenny "It's amazing to see them but don't worry your secret is safe with me but i can take you to the new pokemon center" said Jenny as they are relived

"We were going to the pokemon center jenny so i can call professor Oak to give Sora and Izzy thier first pokemon." said Ash until he noticed a familar shadow

"it can't be..." as he turns around where the set a large, bipedal, frog-like Pokémon. Its body and legs are dark blue, with single large white bubbles on its legs and arms and white spots over its eyes. On the sides of each of its upper thighs is a light blue, four-pointed star, which resembles a shuriken. Its back feet have two toes, while its front feet have three toes. Its feet are webbed, and it has a yellow chest and a yellow-and-blue face. It has eyes with white sclera, red irises, and white pupils. A large, projecting dark blue stripe runs down the middle of its head, with projecting light blue stripes in between its large, yellow ears. Its mouth is hidden behind a large, pink tongue that wraps around Greninja's neck and extends outward behind its head.

"Greninja!" Ash said as Greninja leaped from the building Ash notice familar about him "Hey are you..." as Greninja points at his pokemon he remembered as Ash realise that's his greninja "Ash!" as he looks and see Kari, Dawn, Nokia, Sora and Izzy coming

"We were worried about you...What's that Ash?" said Kari saw Greninja "Oh guys that's greninja he's my first Kalos pokemon." said Ash as Kari and Dawn bring out thier pokedex to scan Greninja

" **Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon, and the evolved form of Frogadier. Greninja's swift movements confound its opponents, and it cancompress water into sharp-edged throwing stars."**

"So that's your pokemon you mention about Ash...you had come this far." said Dawn as Ash blushed

"Ash ready to go." said Kari as Ash nodded "Right Kari let's go guys." as they are heading to the pokemon center but they been watched by a balloon

"You hear that from the twerp Jessie." said a man has shoulder length periwinkle hair with a single fringe sprouting from the center and green eyes and he is usually seen in a Team Rocket uniform, which consists of a white long sleeve shirt with a large red R on it and a black short sleeve undershirt, with white pants with a purple belt on his waist and black boots and matching gloves

"Yes James those creatures we see are not pokemon." said a Woman has long red hair that she wears curled in a comet-tail behind her head. She typically wears a pair of green pearl earrings that are meant to complement her sapphire-blue eye she wears a customized Team Rocket uniform that complement's James': a short black shirt that exposes her midriff under a white high collared sleeved shirt emblazoned with a large red R, a white miniskirt, black leg-length boots, and long black arm-sleeves

"this is perfect if we capture pikachu and those new creatures to the boss i can be a top cat again." said a small, bipedal, feline Pokémon. It has two white whiskers on each side of its oval-shaped face and two hairs sticking up on either side of the coin-like gem on its forehead, and highly resembles a cat. Meowth's tail and feet are cream-colored like the rest of it, but they are brown at the end. It has small paw pads on the undersides of its heels and toes.

"Right Meowth" said both

(Kari's world Kyoto)

at the city was not Odiaba Kari's home this place is called Kyoto as Yolei runs out of a building marked "Kyoto Station" "Yay! I'm finally in Kyoto!" Yolei shouted by excitement "Yolei! Hurry or you'll miss the bus!" said the girl as Yolei heard her

"Coming! Dear Poromon and Izzy, how's it going guys? This is the second day of our school trip and we're finally in Kyoto! I'm having a great time with my friends - what a cool place! And the food is fab! Poromon, if you're good I'll bring you a souvenir. Ciao for now - Yolei" As she reads the last line, we see Poromon sitting on the floor, looking miserable.

(Pokemon center- Viradian city)

Ash makes a call to professor Oak "Well hello Ash how was your journey goin?" Oak asked Ash "It's goin great professor Oak I ran to Dawn today and she's traveling with us." said Ash

"Why it's good of seeing old friends again from your journeys Ash." said Oak as Ash nodded "but i made new friends they are one of kari's friends name Izzy and Sora. is there a chance if they recieve thier pokemon." said Ash

"Of course Ash mind i see them." said Oak as Ash heard Sora "Hey Ash." she said as Ash looks at her "Hey Sora. you and Izzy can see professor Oak." said Ash

"Thanks Ash." said Izzy as they are talking to the professor Oak Ash sits down on the chair "Seeing the center again brings back memories." said Ash as Kari was behind him

"memories Ash." as Ash looks and saw her and Dawn "Yeah i once been there since pikachu was hurt." Ash said as Kari was confused

"What do you mean Ash? when i first met you. you and pikachu were close." Kari said to him as Ash looks at them "Well you hadn't heard my whole story. When i first started my journey i overslept that time i was late to recieve my first pokemon since other trainers came then i met pikachu...we didn't get along at first when i started traveling he disobeyed my orders when i try to catch pidgey but...i did a stupid thing of throwing a rock at spearow. that tested our friendshipwhen i try to get pikachu to the pokemon center i was close to give my life away till then...we beat the spearows." Ash told them his story as Kari and Dawn were touched by his story but in tears

"Ash...your story has touch my heart showing true bond of trainer and pokemon and you make a great trainer." said Kari as Ash blushed

"Thanks Kari." said ash as he looks at her and Dawn then "Ash your hand." said Dawn as Ash see himself disorted and he vanish with pikachu

at Kyoto Yolei's class laughs "Alright, listen up. I want you all to meet back here in two hours." said thier teacher

"OK!" said the class as Yolei walks down a street with her friends

"I told my whole family I would bring them back souvenirs." said Yolei as She picks up something from a shop

"There!" said yolei

"That was fast!" said one of her friends "OK, now we can see the sights. Huh...?" as She sees a translucent, grey shadow above her.

"Tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing!" Yolei said as she see BlackWarGreymon materialises. "Aaaahhhh!!" she screamed meanwhile in the digital world "Terra Destroyer!" said Blackwargreymon as He's launching his energy balls at a rock in a canyon - a Destiny Stone.

"I'll demolish them all, and once I do, my suffering will finally come to an end!" at the other side Arukenimon is standing on a cliff with Mummymon

"Yeah, whatever. Stop the talking and keep destroying! I've got a deadline to meet, I haven't got all day!" said Arukenimon gets bored "I'm so proud of that boy, sometimes it just makes me want to cry..." said Mummymon watching this

"Terra Destroyer!" as he threw it he believed The Destiny Stone is vaporised. Davis arrives on Raidramon, with TK close behind on Pegasusmon.

"Rats! We got here to late!" said Davis as The area begins to warp "What's that?" Tk wondered as Cody knew "It's warping!" as they looked at him

"The area is starting to become unbalanced! I saw a warp when he destroyed the other one too, but it was smaller then. It seems that every time BlackWarGreymon destroys one of those stones, the warp just gets bigger and bigger!" said Cody

"Hey, look what's happening to him now!" said Tk as they see BlackWarGreymon gets distorted, and disappears.

"What?" said Arukenimon

Blue and Purple lights bursts out of the two buildings in Kyoto. "Ohhh! I was right, it's BlackWarGreymon!" said Yolei And sure enough, there was blackwargreymon. He's followed by a number of shadows. At the other side Ash wakes up "Ah...my head" Ash said as pikachu was on his shoulder

"Where are we pikachu." said Ash as he heard a voice

"Welcome to Kyoto Ash." as Ash look behind and saw a beautiful woman with fair skin, black eyes, and waist-length blonde hair with a fringe covering her forehead. She wears black sunglasses with pink lenses, a collar, and a white T-shirt with long sleeves and red buttons. The shirt's topmost button is undone, leaving her cleavage highly exposed. She also wears black gloves, a black scarf with golden circuit-like lines in the shoulders, which is tied near the belly and passes on top of her hair in the back. She also wears black hotpants, and black high heels which are open in the top and have golden circuit-like lines in the bottom.

"Kyoto and how did you know my name?" Ash asked her "I am Kyoko Kuremi. I am a cool detective who runs the Kuremi Detective Agency."

"Kuremi Detective Agency." Ash said as Kyoko nodded "Yes i know about the digimon and pokemon. you had obtain the master digivice with you." said Kyoko as Ash remembered "Yes and where's agumon and Dorumon?" Ash said as he hears them "Ash were here in yor terminal." said Agumon as him and Dorumon are inside "Ash I was the one that brought you here to defend the destiny stone was transported here." said Kyoko

"A other one is harmed." Ash said as she nodded "Yes once you keep it safe i'll send you back." Kyoko told him "Count me and pikachu on the...wha?" Ash notice Kyoko was gone then he heard a voice "Aaahhh! Why is everyone standing around like nothing's happening? What's wrong with you people?" Yolei shout Some traffic lights start going haywire as Ash saw BlackWarGreymon and co walk across a bridge.

"something tells me that digimon is bad news." said Ash

"pika" said pikachu as they saw Yolei follows.

"Wait! Stop, you...er, digimon!" yolei said as One of the shadows turns and sees her.

"Agumon who's that?" Ash asked

(Digimon Analyzer!)

"that's Apemon! he swing into action and use his Mega Bone Stick attack to demolish his enemies!" said Agumon as Apemon jumps up and away.

"I've got to tell the others what's going on!" as Ash and pikachu is seeing Yolei's e-mail. It's addressed to "Everyone". "Emergency! Digimon are now in Kyoto! Hurry! Having a wonderful time - Yolei." said Yolei

"i don't know about that pikachu but we gonna find Apemon before he cause trouble." Ash brings out his pokeball and calls out Lycanroc

"Lycanroc can track apemon's scent." as lycanroc nodded he smells at the spot were apemon is at then got his scent then Ash follows him by then at the other side there are people shooting a movie!

"That's just a legend." said the actress "I'm not so sure..." said the actor as BlackWarGreymon walks past behind him "Huh? Wait a minute, what was that?" said the cameraman

"What do you mean? It was a rehearsal!" said the actor

"That's not what I mean. I just saw something." just then Apemon jumps down from a rooftop, crushing the camera

"Aaaahhhh! Get my agent!" said the actress as Ash watches him "Ready lycanroc." as he nodded then he calls Agumon out "Ready Agumon." Ash said to him "Yes ready to see me digivolve Ash." said Agumon as Ash nodded when his master digivice is active

"Agumon digivolve to...Greymon" as Ash saw Greymon "Whoa so that's greymon." said Ash as yolei arrived "Oh! Good, there he is! Now what am I supposed to do?" yolei said as Apemon is approaching the Cameraman menacingly.

"Uhh...good dog?" said cameraman then "Lycanroc use Accelerock!" Ash said as Lycanroc surrounds itself in a white aura and then slams itself into Apemon at a high speed.

"nova blast" as Greymon Spews ultra-high-temperature flames or a flame shot from its mouthat him then There's a flash of yellow light from the river. Ken, Stingmon and Poromon come through it. Ken looks at his D3.

"There it is! Alright, Stingmon, do your thing!" said Ken

"Right!" said Stingmon

"Stingmon!" said Yolei then she heard ken "Yolei!" said Ken runs to her "Ken? I don't get it." said Yolei then Poromon files over to her.

"I'll explain everything to you later. are those friends?" said Ken as Yolei denied "No but thier helping." said Yolei as Ken nodded "Stingmon, remember, he's not a Control Spire digimon so you can't destroy him! and don't harm them they are on our side" said Ken

"Don't worry, Ken!" said Stingmon

"Apemon is not a control spire i got a idea" Ash said as Stingmon clashes with Apemon, punches him to the ground and grabs him so he can't move.

"Ken! I got him!" said Stingmon as ken and Yolei saw Ash appeared then use his master digivice "Capture on" as the digital circle was around Apemon "Download sequence ingaged!" as the down load was complete apemon is in his d-terminal"Capture complete!" said Ash as Greymon changes back to agumon "Ash can i rest." he said

"of course back in the terminal." as agumon was inside till "Hey you!" Ash look and saw Yolei and Ken running to him

"Yes." Ash asked them "I want to say thanks you were great was that your greymon." said Yolei

"Yes he's back in the terminal." said Ash as Ken spoke

"you are not from here are you." said ken

"Ken of course he's from kyoto we met an digidestined." said Yolei as ken spoke "No he's really not from here because his wolf and mouse are not digimon." said Ken as it hit yolei

"You're right who are you really i want to know?" said Yolei as Ash heard something "Ash..." as Ash hears karias his terminal show a video of Kari, Dawn, Nokia, Sora and izzy "Guys hey" Ash said as they are relieved "Ash we were worried where are you?" said Dawn as Ash spoke "You won't believe me but im somehow in Kari's world." said Ash

"What you're in Kyoto." said Kari as Yolei and Ken saw Kari in the terminal "Kari you're ok." said Yolei

"Yolei looks like you met Ash and his pokemon pikachu." said Kari

"pokemon?" said Yolei then Ken had to go

"Yolei, the rest is up to you now and Ash i believe we will meet again someday!" said Ken "What are you talking about? Come back!" Ken and Stingmon go back through the yellow light.

"OK, Yolei, I'm ready for action! What shall we do first?" said poromon as Yolei looks at Porormon "Hey, I thought I left you with Izzy. What are you doing here?" she asked

"It's a long story." he said

"Save it later and Ash right...how do you know Kari?" she wants to know till "I found them! they're over here, professor!" Ash and Yolei see The Cameraman and an older man "Professor" approach them

"Excuse me, miss and young man, are you the girl who called out 'digimon' before? and you are the who fought one." said the professor

"Uhh...maybe?" said Yolei

"Yes i was sir." Ash answered "I have one more question to ask." he asked them "What is it?" Yolei asked

"That's a digimon you're holding, isn't it?" he said

"Oh boy..." she said as Ash, Yolei, the Professor and the Cameraman are in a car. Cameraman is driving.

"Who are you guys?" Yolei asked

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Professor Takenouchi. I teach folklore at the university in Tokyo, but I've been spending the last year doing research right here in the city of Kyoto. And this is-" said professor Takenouchi

"My name's Jim, Joe's brother. I'm one of the professor's students. I was pre-med and had to study everything from brain surgery to bedpans. And then I took one class with the professor here. I changed my major to ghosts and goblins - my kid brother still wants to be a doctor, though." said Jim

"How nice. I'm Yolei Inoue and I'm in eighth grade. I live in Tokyo too. But I'm not too sure what I'm doing here." said Yolei

"I knew it! My little brother told me all about you!" said jim mention his little brother

"Huh?" Yolei was confused

"Yep, and I've heard a lot of good things about you from my daughter as well." said professor as it hits her "And, uh, I guess that means that you're referring to Joe Kido and Sora Takenouchi?" said Yolei

"Bullseye!" he said then the professor looks at Ash "How about you. we didn't had a chance to know you." the professor asked him "Yes i'm Ash Ketchum and i know your daughter Sora...it's hard to explain everything." Ash has told them about where he come from and where kari, Sora and Izzy were

"No way a world where people and pokemon coexist as one...and Kari has a pokemon and want to enter gym battles and contests now i'm jealous." said Yolei

"Ash your story was outstanding especially your pikachu." said professor Takenouchi as Yolei was petting him "Thanks professor...how come you hadn't spend time with sora." Ash asked

"Well Ash you know me well. I've studied legends all over the world - the Loch Ness Monster, Bigfoot, the Bermuda Triangle - you should see my Frequent Flyer Miles! Anyway, I don't spend much time at home. I guess that's what caused Sora to be so angry. Then three years ago, she suddenly turned into a whole new person. She and her mother became best friends - I thought maybe she'd got a boyfriend or was going through one of those teenage things, but she simply said she owed it all to her friends the digimon." said the professor

"Her friends the digimon?" said Yolei

"That's right, her adventures with them forced her to grow up and change her outlook on everything." he said as there was a Flashback to Young Sora and Biyomon sitting in a tree, talking.

"Especially the stormy relationship with her mother. You should see them now, shopping every Saturday - my credit card's at the limit!" he said

"Ohhh..." said Yolei

"It's just like me when i train pokemon but they also train me." said Ash as Yolei saw the bond he had with pikachu

"You areright on that Ash. So thanks to the digimon, our family's a lot closer now, even though I'm still never around."

"You're welcome!" said poromon

"That's a beautiful story. Thanks for sharing you two." said Yolei

"I'm glad I'm getting to see a digimon on a friendly basis. I've had a run-in with them before, you know. When everything happened three years ago, I was right in the middle of the battle - actually, my brother Joe was a little more involved - I was kinda helping from the sidelines." Jim said

(Flashback - families of the original digi-destined during the Apocalymon battle ("Now Apocalymon"))

"It's not that I couldn't have helped him fight, it's just that I wanted to give the kid a chance to learn on his own." said Jim

"I still don't get it. Of all the cities they could've picked, why did the digimon start to show up here in Kyoto and Ash how come you appeared?" Yolei asked him

"Right about that an detective i met kyoko brought me here because the destiny stone is there." Ash said

"How did he know about them?" she said in her mind

"Professor how did Digimon come here" said Ash "Well Ash Ever since Kyoto became the capital, residents here feel the city has developed a very strong link with animal spirits." he tells him

"What?" said Yolei

"That's right, different animals like racoons and foxes." said professor

(The background changes to Japanese Kanji on a papery background)

"One of the reasons I'm here is to determine if these stories are based on fact. Another reason is there's an outlet mall here where I can get my socks for half price." he said

"I...see." yolei said

"Kyoto was chosen to be the capital partly because the four gods are in harmony surrounding the city. Have you heard that story?" he said to yolei

"I'm not sure."

"It's quite interesting."

(And the background changes again, this time to a hand-drawn 'map' of Kyoto.)

"You see, the mountains to the north are for Genbu the turtle, the river to the east is for Seiryuu the dragon, the river to the south is for Suzaku the phoenix, and the road to the west is for Byakko the tiger. So the city was protected by the mountains, had the convenience of a river and roads nearby, and was open to the west - a perfect scenario." said professor

"Cool." yolei said

"pika" pikachu agreed with it

"There's also the Spirit Gate, and the fact that there were many temples built in all four directions. They believe that without those temples it'd be too easy for the magical creatures to get in." he continues

"Spirits? Creatures?" yolei was confused

"Professor!" said Jim

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Sometimes I get wrapped up in my own stories. The city has changed a lot since those days. What I'm trying to say is that Kyoto is close to the spirit world - in other words, and world other than our own." said the professor

"Like the Digital World?" Ash asked him "Kari tells me all about her adventtures." Ash said to them

"my you learn from her well Ash. I have a theory that those digimon you saw running around found it easier to travel through the warp in the Digital World to Kyoto, rather than trying to get to Tokyo." he tells them

"Wait a minute - are you trying to tell me that digimon are some kind of magical creatures?" said Yolei

"Well aren't they?" he asked her "Huh?" yolei was clueless "It's not like they're just a collection of data. I believe that digimon are actually legends that people have spoken of for hundreds of years, and, over time, have gained a level of consciousness and become a reality. I think that digimon may have started out as data in some old computer, but have since come alive. Just like those old legends. Do you agree with my theory?" he said then Ash spoke

"well when you said legends reminds me of the legendary pokemon that existed in other regions." Ash said

"Ha legendary pokemon...you mean to say that there are pokemon are stronger in your world?" said Yolei as Ash nodded "Yes but there are also mythical pokemon but there are pokemon that can go through time and space yolei just as Dialga, Palkia then there was Giratina from the disortiation world." as They learn more from Ash till

"Huh? Oh...woah!" Yolei screamed as Ash and her saw BlackWarGreymon and his shadow crew walking by the roadside.

"Stop the car! There they are!" yolei said as The end shadow turns and jumps onto a bridge.

"Huh? What's that?" said jim

(Cue Digimon Analyzer!)

"That's Musyamon, a warrior digimon who can take different forms. I've seen him use his Shogun Sword attack to make mincemeat out of his enemies! Should I?" said poromon then Ash dectected the stone

"Yolei get that musyamon distracted while i find the stone" as Ash runs "Go for it." as Poromon changes

(Cue Digivolving animation.)

"Poromon, digivolve to...Hawkmon!" as Hawkmon flies to action "You can do it, Hawkmon!" said Yolei

"Do you think Hawkmon would let me interview him?" said the professor as hawkmon fights "Feather Strike!" But Musyamon just bats it back with his sword.

"Hawkmon! Armor Digivolve!" said Yolei as Hawkmon changes

"Glad to."

(Cue Armor Digivolve animation)

Hawkmon: Hawkmon, armor digivolve to...Shurimon - the samurai of sincerity!" as. Shurimon jumps, and..."Double Star!" ...sends Musyamon flying off the bridge.

"Professor, do you suggest I start taking notes about what I'm seeing?" said Jim

"Never mind the notes, drive the car!" said Professor "Right!" said Jim as They get into the car and follow Shurimon and Musyamon, currently jumping across the rooftops of Kyoto.

"Professor, do you happen to have a laptop computer?" yolei asked him "Um...yeah!" said the professor

"Shogun Sword!" said musyamon as for Ash was hot on the trail "Ash can you hear us." as Ash picks up the d-terminal "Yes Izzy i'm getting close to the destiny stone i had a feeling an digimon knows where it is." Ash said as he see the stone"There you are. We're in luck pikachu." said Ash

"pika" pikachu nodded meanwhile at the battle. "Double Star!" Their attacks connect, and Shurimon lands Musyamon in the nearby lake. Yolei has the Prof's laptop and her D3 ready.

"Digiport, open! Shurimon, the port is open!" said Yolei as Shurimon throws Musyamon though the open digiport.

"Jim! Close it!" as he did "He's vanished!" said Jim "No, Jim, he didn't vanish. He returned to the Digital World where he belongs." the professor said

"Phew." said yolei as Shurimon de-digivolves to Hawkmon, then Hawkmon to Poromon. He flies into her arms.

"You did a good job. But we have to figure out a way to stop BlackWarGreymon." as poromon see Ash "Yolei i see Ash" as Yolei saw him "Okay guys i'm downloading the destiny stone." as Ash active his master digivice "transfer convincing." as the line was around it "Ash look out!" Kari try to warn him even Dawn saw it

"Behind you Ash!" as Ash looks and saw a claw try to get him but Ash move away as he saw the digimon that led those shadows "You must be Blackwargreymon i heard about." Ash said as Blackwargreymon stare at him "I know you're here to defend the stone now move out of my way so i will end suffering." Blackwargreymon threaten him as Ash refuse "No i am not leaving." as they heard that

"Ash no blackwargreymon will kill you he's a mega level." Sora said in his terminal "Ash listen you had to leave!" said Izzy "No Izzy...i am a pokemon trainer...i am a digidestined...i will defend the destiny stone a true trainer never gives up till it's over!" as They all saw strong will in his heart Kari saw his bravery and stands up against blackwargreymon made her smile as if Ash had win her heart, Dawn was amazed by Ash of how he achieve and changed made her blushed Yolei she realise Ash will never give up as he has three pokeballs

(burning battlefield pokemon)

"Greninja, Decidueye and Charizard come out!" as three ball call out Greninja' Charizard as the third one tall, avian Pokémon that resembles an owl. The upper portion of its face is dark green with a thin, orange mask-like marking encircling its eyes. Its eyes are reddish-orange and it has a hooked dark green beak. The feathers covering its wings and back are brown, while its body is primarily white. The three feathers at the tip of each wing are structured similar to fingers and have lighter tips. The backs of its wings and torso are dotted with many white spots, there are six on each wing. The inside of each wing has a line of upside-down, reddish-orange triangles across the top. It has long legs, feet with two toes facing forward and two backward, and short dark green talons. Its tail consists of three long, green leaves.

A leafy hood covers its head and shoulders, and partially covers its face. The hood is smoothly draped across the shoulders and back, but has uneven edges. Around the head, the hood forms many pointed projections that extend over its face. A single white feather with a red base extends from the top of its hood. In the center of its chest is a reddish-orange x-shaped formed by dead leaves with two thin green vines extending from it. Pulling on the vines closes the hood further over it's face and improves its focus.

"Whoa those three are pokemon" Yolei said as the professor and jim seen this "Professor are you seeing this." Jim said seeing them "Would Ash mind if i interview his pokemon." he said as Ash was ready

"Pikachu quick attack!" Ash said as Pikachu runs at a fast speed and then hits the opponent. While running, a white or silver trail is created behind it. "that rodent won't..." as blackwargreymon got hit by the chest from pikachu but he felt it "You little" Blackwargreymon prepares to strike.

"Greninja use cut!" Ash said as Greninja forms a white needle in one of its hands and it punches the opponent with the white needle in its hand or it forms a white needle in one of its hands and uses it to strike blackwargreymon defended pikachu but he struck him "Greninja" Ash said as he is still up "We will never give greninja we can win!!!!" as Ash and Greninja summon the battle bond then greninja transforms in a new form, Greninja's skin turns a lighter shade of blue, while its face gains red stripes and its cheeks and ears turn black, changing shape to resembleAsh's hair. Its legs are stronger in this form, and it gains the ability to form largeWater Shurikenson its back. as everyone saw it even blackwargreymon

"What is that yolei." poromon said

"I dont know poromon it looks like greninja." Yolei was just stunned "Professor did he just..." jim said "I never seen this before i need a interview of him." he said

(Pokemon center viradian city)

"Did you see this" said kari seeing greninja "Yes but Ash never told me this" said Dawn seeing it "Will that beat Blackwargreymon." Sora wondered "that be decided who will win" Izzy said

(Kyoto)

"Greninja use double team" Ash said as Ash-Greninja's body glows white and it creates multiple copies of itself. made blackwargreymon confused "Which is the real one!" ashe strikes the wrong one "now aerial ace!" as Ash-Greninja's arms and legs glow light-blue and it hits its blackwargreymon with them was a direct hit

"Terra destroyer!" as he summons it at Ash-Greninja "Water shruiken!" as Ash-Greninja grabs the shuriken on its back and throws it at the terra destroyer showing steam then Blackwargreymon charges at him

"Charizard dragon tail!" Ash said as Charizard flies towards the air A light blue glow spreads up Charizard's tail, until the whole tail glows light blue. It then hits Blackwargreymon at the chest "Now pikachu iron tail!" as pikachu runs fast and his tail turns Iron and he hits him at the face as notice the destiny stone is almost done

"I must destroy it black tornado!" as he spins "Decidueye use spirit shackle!" said Ash as Decidueye draws an arrow quill from its wing, with a shadowy aura surrounding the tip after it's drawn, and fires it at the opponent. The arrow loops around the opponent before striking the ground in front of it, creating a burst of blue fire-like energy around the around blackwargreymon cancel his black tornado.

"impossible..." he said then Ash has one shot "Greninja water shruiken!" Ash shouted Ash-Greninja brings out a giant water shuriken as the water vortex appears the water turns blue to orange and spins

"What?"

"incredible" said professor as blackwargreymon saw it "I won't loose terra destroyer!" as he summons terra destroyer once more Ash-Greninja throws a giant orange Water Shuriken as two powerful attacks charges clash the water shruiken breaks throught as blackwargreymon is going to dodge but "Boom!!" blackwargreymon fell to the water shocked everyone

"He...he beat him...he just beat blackwargreymon." said Yolei was surprised then Ash was exhausted "Man i admit he's strong." Ash felt injury since the first terra destroyer did harm greninja especially pikachu, Charizard and decidueye

"transfer complete" Ash heard the stone is transfered "The stone is safe." Ash said as Yolei runs to him

"Ash that is amazing you saved the destiny stone!" said Yolei as Ash scratch his back "Actually i save two stones" he said to her

"Wait two how did you know the first stone" She asked as Ash told her how the first destiny stone came to his world along with sora, izzy even that kinghtmon "Oh i get it now hey Ash how about you hang around with me we can be good friends." she said till blackwargreymon came out of the water

"Finally i found a worthy opponent i ever faceed." then blackwargreymon was starting to disappeared

"Look, Ash and Yolei! Look what's happening to them!" said poromon asBlackWarGreymon and co disappear - return to the Digital World where they belong'

"They're all returning to the Digital World." said jim

"Yeah, but I've got a question. Why did they come here to the real world?" said Yolei as Ash wondered "It may not make sense to us, but there must have been a reason." said the professor

"That was really strange. I was able to open the digiport and send Musyamon back to the Digital World, but Tai and the others weren't able to do it." said Yolei then they notice more

"Ash your hand." as Ash knew what's going on "My time is up i guess we say goodbye and it's great to know you guys." as Ash was gone

"He return back to his world." said Jim as the blue light was gone "Aw man i want Ash to meet all our friends why he had to go so soon." she said

"Yolei!" said jim

"Huh?" as Yolei looks at Jim "We'd better hurry up and get you back to your class - after all, you don't want to miss the rest of your school trip, do you?" said Jim

"Oh! I almost forgot about that!" said Yolei

(pokemon center)

Kari, Dawn, Nokia, Sora and izzy see Ash is back "Ash!" they said happy to see him "Ash we saw your fight. that was amazing." said Nokia was excited "Ash you had defeated blackwargreymon you were outstanding." said Sora who was amazed by Ash's action

"Ash that form we saw from Greninja that was remarkable and you are the first person that defeated a mega level digimon." Izzy said was interest in Ash-Greninja

"Thanks guys say had your pokemon arrived guys." Ash asked Sora and Izzy

"yes our starters had came" said Sora as her and Izzy show him thier starters. "Wow. you had Mudkip Sora that was a good choice and nice Chespin Izzy." said Ash

"Thanks Ash we had to wait for our pokedex to de delivered tomorrow." said Izzy as Ash agreed "We need to rest for tomorrow my pokemon need to heal." said Ash as he heads to nurse joy

(Digital world)

"Huh?" Arunkenimon saw BlackWarGreymon materialises behind her.

"They have returned! Mummymon, let's go!" said Arukenimon

"Right!" Mummymon regains his disguise and jumps into their car. Paildramon breaks free of Mummymon's wrapping.

"Grrrrr...I was close to face him now i lost him i will find him and his creatures." said blackwargreymon as Arukenimon notice a scar on his chest means water shruiken had cut through.

"Davis did you see that." said Cody

"yeah blackwargreymon is going the wrong way. It has something to do with that scar." said Davis

"you think someone beat him." said Tk as Ken wondered "wait is he talking about that boy we met." ken said in his mind

(Night-pokemon center)

Ash was in his pajamas getting ready for bed "Tomorrow is a other day" said Ash as he heard someone "Ash." as Ash turns around and saw Kari in her pajamas "Hey kari something you need" he asked her "Just to talk...Ash the way you defend the destiny stone from blackwargreymon you were so brave out there and you are amazing Ash...you are a true trainer and digidestined." said Kari as Ash blushed "oh...thanks Kari." Ash said as Kari notice dawn came in "Hey Ash i came to see how you're doing." she asked him

"doing great Dawn." Ash said to her "Ash...your battle against blackwargreymon you were amazing Ash you did achieve at your journey alot." Dawn said to her as Ash smiled

"Thanks both of you." Ash said as Ash was heading to bed "Ash mind me and Dawn stay with you in your room." said Kari as Ash knew there are two more beds "Sure Kari i don't mind." Ash said as the girls were happy as they pick thier beds as Ash was alsleep

"Wow Ash ketchum you are my hero." said both Kari and Dawn as they are asleep

 **That's it of ch 4 of darkness turns to light hope you enjoyed it as Ash was in kyoto and met the detective Kyoko then defended the destiny stone from blackwargreymon and greninja returns also yolei's appearance and chapter 6 will come with choices if you want Ash and Dawn to get new pokemon, do you want Kari and Dawn to catch pokemon in viradian forest or want May be added let me know enjoy** **darkness turns light**


	6. viradian forest first encounter of Eater

**Darkness turns to light**

 **Chapter** **6**

 **Viridian** **Forest first encounter** **of the eater**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Digimon so this is the new crossover I'm doing up lead to make the story inspired by last digimaster, cyber sleuth and next order and Ash became a stronger, smarter, mature Pokémon trainer with four Pokémon and met the digimon character in Pokémon I choose you till I think more of Xy and tri chapter 6 so enjoy PokémonxDigimon Darkness turns to light stronger Ash, Smarter Ash, mature Ash AshxKari** **xDawnxMayxSora**

(Kanto Viradian City)

After Ash get to see Kyoto and his battle with Blackwargreymon we found our heroes in the Pokemon centre getting ready for their traveling once again

"Here Kari your pokedex is now register for the pokemon league and Contests!" said Nurse joy pass Kari her pokedex

"Thank you Nurse Joy!" said Kari then Nurse Joy looks at Sora and izzy "Your pokedex had arrived and register for you" said Joy as Sora has her pokedex so did Izzy

"Thanks Nurse Joy" said Both as they see Ash and Dawn are up and ready "You guys are ready" said Ash as Kari, Sora, Izzy and Nokia nodded "You bet Ash now i am register to enter both battles and contests." said Kari was more excited of her journey

"I'm with Kari here i love to see how contests look like in your world." said Sora

"Yes now i am register to Pokemon battle. i can learn more of Pokemon even thier evolution." Izzy said to Ash wanting to learning everything about pokemon

"Well in that case let's go!" Ash said as they are on the road.

"Now!" as Team Rocket pop to the door "Prepare for trouble...Hey wait?" said Jessie seeing they are gone

"Hey where are the twerps?" said James

"They are gone now you both are under arrest" said Jenny but Team rocket had plan B as they run "Jessie are we suppose to fight?" said James asking her "No we are going after them so we can impress the boss" said Jessie but the truth is they didn't see which way they go

(Kanto Viradian Forest)

after they left viradian city our heroes find themselves to Viradian forest "Welcome to Viradian forest guys!" Ash said as Kari, Dawn, Sora, Nokia and izzy see The forest for the first time seeing more pokemon showing up

"Wow Ash you can many pokemon here in the forest and the forest is so beautiful." Kari was amazed by the view and had time taking pictures of the pokemon in the forest "I love this forest already i'm thinking of moving here someday." Dawn said as she is seeing a view of Viradian forest as they walk over to the forest more "Amazing this Forest is. so beautiful i can build a house here looking at all the pokemon i want" Sora said loving the beauty and paradies of the forest

"Oh yeah beats city life. I am starting to like the place already" said Nokia was looking at the pidgey flying just then they heard a noise from a grass was rat has dark gray fur and grayish-purple ear insides. There are two tufts of fur on each ear and near the tip of its tail. Its long, thin whiskers are replaced by shorter, thicker tufts of fur as well. The line where its cream underbelly meets its gray fur is ragged

"Whoa what's that?" Izzy picks up his pokedex and scan it " **A Forest Pokémon, Rattata. It likes cheese, nuts, fruits, and berries."** said the pokedex "Amazing i should catch it" said Izzy brining out an pokeball

"Izzy wait!" Ash said as Izzy throws his pokeball at Ratatta then was inside. "I got him" as Izzy saw The pokeball rattle then it opens Ratatta runs off

"Aw...what did i do wrong Ash?" said Izzy as Ash active his pokedex

"To capture a Pokémon, you usually have own Pokémon battle with the other." said her pokedex

"Sorry Ash...I guess I got lot to learn" he said scratching his head "It's ok Izzy at least you learn." said Ash just then they heard something "Hey over here!" said Nokia as they see a bipedal Pokémon with a round body and a thick, powerful tail. It has soft, pink skin with curved yellow lines on its belly and yellow ring markings on its knees. It has a thumb-like claw on each hand, and a single large nail on each foot. There is a yellow spot on its palms and the soles of its feet. It has beady eyes and a long, prehensile tongue. The tongue is likely connected to its tail, which twitches when the tongue is pulled

"What is that" Sora has her pokedex out and scans it

" **Lickitung, the Licking Pokémon. It uses a tongue that is more than twice the length of its body to battle, as well as to gather food."** said the pokedex

"Amazing pokemon i ever seen" said Sora as she see Lickitung runs to her

"Licki...Licki" as Lickitung found her muffin and ate it "I guess it loves food" said Kari but they notice lickitung was running

"Hey wait!" said Sora as they follow the lickitung to an Tree that shows an bipedal, beetle-like Pokémon covered in a blue exoskeleton. There is a long, pronged horn on its forehead. The horn ends in a cross on the male and a heart-shape in the female. On either side of the horn is a short antenna with a spherical tip. Heracross has oval, yellow eyes. Its forearms have a pair of spikes near the wrists, while its thighs have a single spike each. It has two claws on its hands, and a single long claw on each foot. was with a small blue quadrupedal Pokémon with black fur covering its head and neck, concealing everything but its mouth from view. The fur around its neck also has six purple spots encircling it, which resemble bruises. The hair on the top of its head takes the shape of a single small horn.

"Wow what are they" said Kari as her and Nokia picks up the pokedex to scan them

" **Deino, the Irate Pokémon. Because Deino never stops biting anything it can, it is dangerous to approach without taking precautions.** " said Kari's pokedex

" **Heracross, the Single Horn Pokémon. Using the sharp claws on its feet, it generates enough power to throw its opponent with amazing force.** " said Nokia's pokedex

"Oh...i like that Heracross it's pink my favorite" said Nokia as Kari looks at Nokia's pokedex screen seeing that the heracross was blue "Wait Ash the screen shows Heracross is blue." said Kari as Ash look at her

"Actually Kari this Heracross is a shiny pokemon. you see shiny pokemon is a specific Pokémon with different coloration to what is usual for thier species" Ash tells her that made Kari amazed of this she was learning

"But that poor thing is injured" said Sora seeing Deino was injured as Lickitung came with the muffin they thought it ate was giving it to Deino

"I get it that Lickitung took your muffin to save it's friend" said Dawn telling Sora that lickitung is helping it's friend

"But what could've done this to him?" said Izzy as he walks over to them then Heracross spots him "Hera" as Heracross was going to attack him "easy there i am here to help your friend" Izzy said as lickitung stops heracross

"that Lickitung there is seem trustful." Ash said

"pika" said Pikachu walking to them

"Pika pika pi" pikachu said talking to Heracross "Hera...hera...cross" said Heracross as pikachu walks over to Ash hops on his shoulder

"What did he said pikachu?" Ash asked him "Pi pi pika pi pika pika pi" said Pikachu as Ash was shocked "What! are you sure that's what he said?" Ash said to his friend as Pikachu nodded

"Ash what did he said?" said Kari looking concern "Pikachujust told me what Heracross said" Ash said

(Flashback)

Deino was wandering in viradian forest searching for food when Lickitung, Heracross are asleep" Ash said as Deino was happy and healthy wandering around the forest

"Then what?" said Izzy

"Deino had see heracross follow him wanting him to come home till a light just appeared" Ash said to Izzy

"The same light that brought me, Sora, Izzy, Nokia and our digimon here!" said Kari as Ash nodded "Yes but he said some strange creature came from that light" Ash said

(end flashback)

"Is it a digimon?" Biyomon asked as Ash tells pikachu to talk to heracross

"Pika" said pikachu points at gatomon

"hera..." Heracross shook his head means no as heracross tells him more then pikachu runs to Ash and tells him "I'm afraid it's not a digimon Biyomon whatever it is. That's no digimon!" said Ash

"Ash" as Ash looks at Kari and Dawn "Is there a chance we can make a medicine for that Deino" said Kari as Ash reaches for his super potion

"We can use the super potion for now till we go find some Oran berries to make a medicine" said Ash

"Sora, Nokia and I will stay with them" said Izzy as Ash pass him the potion

"good luck digiwizard" said Ash

as Ash, Kari and Dawn are off to find the Oran berries. Izzy walks towards the Deino as he was frighten "Easy there Deino i'm here to help you" said Izzy as Deino felt his hand petting him then Deino seem to like it

"you like it do you. now hold still" as Izzy spray the super potion on Deino it help him for now

Ash, Kari and Dawn are searching for Oran berries "Ash what does the Oran berry look like?" Kari asked him "That be easy look for the blue color berries" said Ash. as they start searching until they notice a small Pokémon that resembles a light blue turtle. While it typically walks on its two short legs, it has been shown to run on all fours It has large eyes and a slightly hooked upper lip. Each of its hands and feet has three pointed digits. The end of its long tail curls inward. Its body is encased by a tough shell that forms and hardens after birth. This shell is brown on the top, pale yellow on the bottom, and has a thick white ridge between the two halves appeared from the grass

"Wow a Squirtle" Ash said as Kari and Dawn had thier pokedex out and scan it

" **Squirtle. This Tiny Turtle Pokémon draws its long neck into its shell to launch incrediblewaterattackswith amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful."**

"I think i should catch that one!" said Kari as they heard a noise coming from the bush "Hey Squirtle don't get to far!" as Squirtle heard a voice was his trainer coming from the bush was a teen he has dirty blond hair in the sporadic hairstyle and dark brown eyes. he wearslong green open jacket with a raised collar, a white T-shirt underneath and blue jeans.

"There you are Squirtle" he said as Squirtle runs to him the he see Ash, Kari and Dawn

"Oh hi there!" he said talking to them "Hey was that Your Squirtle?" Ash asked

"Yeah he's mine" he said

"Oh...we're sorry there i thought he was a wild pokemon." said Kari

"Nah it's fine" he said forgiving her "I Must be off to pewter city!" he shouted as Ash, Kari and Dawn see him run "He sounded nice. But we didn't ask his name?" said Dawn as they spot the Oran berries at the bush

"Don't worry about him. I know we can see him again." Ash said as they start picking the berries

"That should be enough for Deino." said Kari

"Yes we should get going" said Ash

as they are off as for Izzy, Sora and Nokia are with Lickitung, Deino and Heracross as Sora looks at Lickitung "Hey Lickitung still feeling worried about Deino?" said Sora as Lickitung nodded

"I understand you are keeping everyone together like i did with my friends. I show them love." as Lickitung looks at Sora how she shows her love to pokemon just like him with his friends Izzy had see Deino was more energentic than before was running around happy

"You are back to normal now Deino." said Izzy as Deino runs to Izzy rubbing his head on his leg "It looks like Deino likes you Izzy" said Gatomon

"That is true Izzy you had been there for him when he was injured." Tentomon said to Izzy

"I believe you are right Tentomon" said Izzy just then pikachu sense something

"What is it pikachu?" Sora asked

Pikachu had his electricity showing from his cheeks looking at the bush suddenly they see a mechanical organic squid like creatures appeared. "Wha...what is that thing?" Sora said as Izzy saw it "I don't know Sora?" said Izzy then Lickitung, Heracross are eying at that creature

"Izzy i think that's the one who attack Deino!" said Sora as those words made Izzy upset "Tentomon are you ready!" said Izzy as Tentomon nodded "I'm ready for the battle Izzy" as Izzy's digivice glows

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!" as Kabuterimon fights the creature "Count me in" said Sora as her digivice glows

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!" as Birdramon soars to the air

"Dodge this meteor wing!" as she use meteor wing but only damage it a bit "Hang on Birdramon electro shocker!" as Kabuterimon strikes him but it's still coming "Izzy nothing's working?" said Sora seeing it

"I never see anything like it" said Izzy as that creature used it's attack on Birdramon and Kabuterimon "Birdramon, Kabuterimon!" said Sora as that thing is ready to attack again then pikachu leaps to the air

"Pika...chu!!!!!!!" Pikachu's cheeks glow yellow, then it releases multiple lightning bolts from its body at the creature as it was screeching in pain "Thanks pikachu!" said kabuterimon

"Izzy it's coming back up" said Sora as the creature was standing up "Guys" as they see Ash, Kari and Dawn coming "Ash, Kari, Dawn just in time" said Nokia

"What is that thing?" Ash said as Kari knew that thing "Ash that's the creature i told you about?" said Kari seeing that creature

"that thing is bad news we need to get rid of it" Ash said as Agumon and Dorumon appeared

"We're ready to fight Ash!" said Agumon then Dorumon is all pumped up

"Believe me i was born ready" said Dorumon

"All right let's do this!" as Ash active his master digivice "Agumon digivolve to Greymon, Dorumon digivolve to Dorugamon" as Greymon and Dorugamon help out

"Hang on Kabuterimon nova Blast" as Greymon blast that thing "Nice one Greymon" said Gatomon as a tentacle was behind

"Pika!" Pikachu's tail glows white and hitsthe creature save Gatomon

"Power metal" Dorugamon Stands still and accumulates power, then fires a large, more powerful iron sphere from its mouth and hits the creature. It feels like it is close to go down

"Ash we're almost got him!" said Dawn

"Then you need extra help Poppilo, Eevee help out!" Shout Kari as Poppilo and Eevee came out "Kari you know what this means." said Gatomon

"Yes, Digi armor energise!" said Jari as Gatomon is changing "Gatomon armor digivolve to Nefertimon the angel of light!" said Nefertimon as Ash and Dawn see her

"So that's Armor digivolve?" said Ash looking at her "I like her wings said Dawn as Sora, Izzy and Nokia had thier pokeballs out

"Help us guys!" said Nokia as Chespin, Mudkip and Chimchar came out "Chespin hit it with pin missle!" said Izzy

"Ches!!!!" as The spikes on Chespin's head stiffen and glow white. It then fires white orbs trailing green streams of light at thecreature in a direct hit

"My turn Mudkip hit him with Water Gun!" said Sora

"Mud!!!!!" Mudkip releases a spiral of water from its mouth at the creature "Good Chimchar use Flamethrower!" said Nokia "Chaarrrr!!!!" Chimchar releases a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at the creature.

"Now Eevee use Flame wheel, Poppilo use bubble beam!" said Kari as Eevee was charging 'Vee!" Eevee's body becomes surrounded by flames and it somersaults in the air, spinning at the creature and hitting it, "Poppi!" Popplio shoots a stream of blue bubbles from in front of its nose at the creature

"Good one Kari let me give a boost Piplup whirlpool!" said Dawn "Pip lupppp!!!" Piplup's body glows a blueish-white color and it raises its arms and beak to the air. It then opens its beak and a huge whirlpool comes out of it and forms above Piplup. Piplup then throws the whirlpool at the creature trapping it

"Ash it's trap get him!" said Kari

"Right pikachu Electro ball!" said Ash as Pikachu leap to the air "Pika pi pika!" Pikachu's body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and multiple yellow sparks come off Pikachu's body. All the electricity then condenses at Pikachu's tail and forms into an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off it. Pikachu then jumps into the air and flings the orb at the whilpool making the creature screech

"It's trying to get loose!" said Nokia as Hercross came "Cross!" An orange ball appears in front of Heracross's mouth and it fires an orange beam from the ball at the opponent, or Heracross's horn glows orange and it fires a large orange beam from its horn at thecreature back inside the electric whirlpool

"That's hyper beam!" said Ash then Lickitung came to help

"Licki" lickitung opens its mouth and a stream of water comes out. When the water hits contact with the Whirlpool, it instantly freezes

"And that's ice beam!" said Dawn as They see Deino at Izzy's side "Uh...Dieno!" Izzy said as Deino looks at the creature was trapped in ice

"Dei...Nooo!!!!!" Deino fires a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy from its mouth at thefrozen whirlpool shatters it the creature was destroyed with it

"What was that?" said Izzy

"That was Dragon pulse!" said Ash as they see thier digimon change back to thier rookie form

"Did we won!" said Nokia's Agumon "Yes we score for the good guys!" said Nokia as she cheered for her victory "We did it Ash!" said Dawn

"We all did it together!" said ash as Kari, Dawn and Sora blushed

"Hello anyone i just got lost!" as Ash, Kari and Dawn saw that same teen with a squirtle

"Hey it's you!" said Ash

"oh hey you're the three i met are you guys lost too!" he said "No are you lost?" said Kari as the teen had to say the truth "Yeah i had bad luck of Directions." he said to them

"why won't you come with us we are heading that way!" said Sora as he likes the idea "Thanks we hadn' t met yet the names Josepth Wheeler but tou can me "Joey" Wheeler!" said Joey

"Nice to meet you Joey. I'm Ash and this is Kari, Dawn, Sora, Izzy and Nokia!" said Ash who had introduce themselves

"Why it's nice to meet you all and i was looking forward of making new friends" said Joey

"So do we Joey." said Ash as they noticed the Shiny Heracross, Lickitung and Deino are right in front of Nokia, Sora and Izzy "Hey awesome more pokemon!" said Joey as Ash, Kari and Dawn knew why the three are here

"I think you three got your selves pokemon!" said Kari as Sora, Izzy and Nokia look at the three pokemon they met as they smile

"Lickitung i can take good care of you" said Sora as lickitung use his tung on her pokeball went inside it rattle then click

"Oh i know you and me will get along Heracross!" said Nokia as Heracross flies towards her then touches the pokeball was inside rattle a bit the click now Izzy walks to Deino "Deino you and me will make a great team!" said Izzy as the pokeball was open Deino was inside then the rattle stops

"I just caught Lickitung/Heracross/Deino!!" said the three as they are on the move again at the woods an other eevee was hiding at the bush with a small, light green, quadruped Pokémon resembling aturtleortortoise. Its eyes, feet, and lower jaw are yellow. Its body is covered by a brown shell that is composed of earth. The shell has a thick black stripe and a black rim. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist. A small seedling grows on a brown patch on its head seem they were watching them then start following them

 **That's it of ch 6 of darkness turns to light hope you enjoyed it as Ash, Kari, Dawn, Sora, Izzy and Nokia met Heracross was shiny, Lickitung and Deino then they had encounter an Eater on it's first appearance also i bet you like Joey's appearance too and chapter 7 will come with choices if you want Ash and Dawn to get new pokemon, do you want Kari and Dawn to catch pokemon in viradian forest or want May be added let me know enjoy** **darkness turns light**


	7. chapter 7

**Darkness turns to light**

 **Chapter** **7**

 **Destiny in Doubt and the return of Samurai**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Digimon so this is the new crossover I'm doing up lead to make the story inspired by last digimaster, cyber sleuth and next order and Ash became a stronger, smarter, mature Pokémon trainer with four Pokémon and met the digimon character in Pokémon I choose you till I think more of Xy and tri chapter 6 so enjoy PokémonxDigimon Darkness turns to light stronger Ash, Smarter Ash, mature Ash AshxKari** **xDawnxMayxSora**

(Digital World, desert)

BlackWarGreymon is flying over a barren desert, with Mummymon and Arukenimon in hot pursuit in their car. "There must be some kind of answer out there - who I am, what I'm meant to do. Alas..." as Blackwargreymon remembers the battle he had at the real world in Kyoto

(Memory)

Greninja use double team" Ash said as Ash-Greninja's body glows white and it creates multiple copies of itself. made blackwargreymon confused "Which is the real one!" ashe strikes the wrong one "now aerial ace!" as Ash-Greninja's arms and legs glow light-blue and it hits its blackwargreymon with them was a direct hit

"Terra destroyer!" as he summons it at Ash-Greninja "Water shruiken!" as Ash-Greninja grabs the shuriken on its back and throws it at the terra destroyer showing steam then Blackwargreymon charges at him

"Charizard dragon tail!" Ash said as Charizard flies towards the air A light blue glow spreads up Charizard's tail, until the whole tail glows light blue. It then hits Blackwargreymon at the chest "Now pikachu iron tail!" as pikachu runs fast and his tail turns Iron and he hits him at the face as notice the destiny stone is almost done

"I must destroy it black tornado!" as he spins "Decidueye use spirit shackle!" said Ash as Decidueye draws an arrow quill from its wing, with a shadowy aura surrounding the tip after it's drawn, and fires it at the opponent. The arrow loops around the opponent before striking the ground in front of it, creating a burst of blue fire-like energy around the around blackwargreymon cancel his black tornado.

"impossible..." he said then Ash has one shot "Greninja water shruiken!" Ash shouted Ash-Greninja brings out a giant water shuriken as the water vortex appears the water turns blue to orange and spins

"What?"

"incredible" said professor as blackwargreymon saw it "I won't loose terra destroyer!" as he summons terra destroyer once more Ash-Greninja throws a giant orange Water Shuriken as two powerful attacks charges clash the water shruiken breaks throught as blackwargreymon is going to dodge but "Boom!" blackwargreymon fell to the water shocked everyone

(End memory)

"That boy who beaten me with those creatures are not digimon then give me this" as he still had a scar on his armor "until I find out who i am and find him, I must follow the call of the Destiny Stones." said blackwargreymon

"This is a pleasant drive, don't you think?" said Mummymon

"Well it would be if someone didn't keep interrupting my thoughts!" said Arukenimon "Sorry, Arukenimon...when I'm with you, I just...just..." as Mummymon was cut off

"Just concentrate on the driving!" said Arukenimon as Mummymon wasn't paying attention. They drive over many bumps, and then off the top of a small hill.

(real world)

Back in the real world, the three in-training digimon settle down for a nice snack.

"Yum!" said Demiveemon was enjoying the food

"I'll say!" said Upamon

"These are delicious, I could eat them all day!" Poromon replied "Hey, that's not fair, save one for me!" said Davis wanting a bite "Just one!" said both continue eating

"I never thought I'd see BlackWarGreymon in Kyoto - that wasn't in the travel brochure!" said Yolei

"I don't understand why he showed up there." said Cody

"Well Sora's father said that Kyoto is at a kind of crossroads where the spiritual world and our world sometimes cross over eachother. That's why they built all those temples there, to protect this world from otherworldly creatures. And they say that on every Halloween night you can see twisted, ghostly figures wandering the streets of Kyoto." said Yolei

"Those stories don't scare me. Though they would be something to consider if they were actually true, are they?" said Cody

"Hehehehe." said Yolei

"But if a digimon appeared in the real world, that's not just a child's story. That means the Digital World's plane is really off-kilter." said Tk

"I agreed with Tk on this." said Tai then there was a teen much taller, and has let his hair grow out to chin length, parted in the middle. His glasses are small and oval with silver frames. He wears a white buttoned shirt with long sleeves, a blue blazer jacket, white pants with a brown belt and blue slip-on shoes with yellow soles was with him

"True but Yolei, Do we hear you correctly about there was a other world?" He asked Yolei "Yes Joe, you see I had met..." as Yolei was cut off by Davis

"We had no time of this we had to go to the digital world!" Davis tells them Yolei glared at Davis for interuptting her talk as she picks up her D3

"Fine Davis, Digiport open" as her, Davis, Tk, Joe, Tai, Ken and Cody are sucked in then They reappear on a sandy desert.

"Where's BlackWarGreymon? I wanna teach him a lesson or two for letting Kari disappeared!" said Davis was searching for him

"Or three!" said Veemon ready for action "Or four!" said Davis as Yolei was irritated "He's over that way." she said

"Alright then, let's go." said Tk as he rides on pegasusmon going after Blackwargreymon

"Aww, I got sand between my toes." said Davis

"And your ears." said Yolei

The group head off in a north-easterly direction. Meanwhile... "The Destiny Stone almost looks too beautiful to destroy. But I must." as Blackwargreymon was Flying and running across desert, Tk, Joe with thier digimon are on his trail, the digi-destined converse.

"Boy, I sure wish I could fly, and have four feet!" said Digmon

"We're getting really close." said Yolei as she see Tk and Joe "It's about time. Hey, it's Ken!" said Digmon as Stingmon files up to them, carrying Ken.

"Davis, hurry up!" said Ken telling Davis to hurry "I'm trying to!" said Davis was going as fast as he can

"Well hurry faster!" said Ken to move faster to defend the stone

"Don't wait for me, go on ahead!" said Davis "OK!" as He flies ahead of them. Tk and Joe along with Pegasusmon and Ikkakumon are fighting blackwargreymon

"Terra Destroyer!" as He hits the Destiny Stone. It's merely scratched. "Dang Joe we can't keep this up!" said Ikkakumon

"My my my, such power!" said Arukenimon

"Yeah, but he only nicked it." said Mummymon

"Tk then notice he's going to use Terra Destroyer "No we need to stop him!" but BlackWarGreymon launches another Terra Destroyer, destroying the Destiny Stone.

"Now that's a solid shot." said Mummymon seeing the blast "Now only four stones remain." but Above the smoke the Destiny Stone was still here

"What?" said Blackwargreymon seeing the stone "The stone is saved" said Joe just then they see something

"Huh?" said Arukenimon as they see a sauropod-like Pokémon. It is mainly blue with some gray, metallic portions, such as its chest plate, which has a diamond in the center. It also has various, light blue lines all over its body. It has a, somewhat, wing-like structure on its back, and a crest on its head, resembling a type of dinosaur. Dialga also has two horns on top of its head, two fang-like horns around its mouth, long claws, and a short tail, almost the impression of armor just appeared

"Could this be it? The foe I've been searching for? Perhaps I'm drawing him closer by destroying the Destiny Stones." said Blackwargreymon

"Do you see that?" said Mummymon

"Gee, I don't know, it's only a hundred feet tall!" said Arukenimon as the creature was defending the destiny stone

"It's defendling the stone" said Joe just then the creature use a powerful light as The Light was gone Tk, Joe, Pegasusmon, Ikkakumon with a destiny stone disappears.

"Well, whatever it was, it's gone now." said Arukenimon

"No...no, this can't be! After all my searching, my opponent can't just run away! No! I must destroy another stone to draw out my foe." And with that, he takes off.

"He is not happy." said Mummymon

"Yes, but I am not impress the stone isn't destroyed...but that creature was defending was not a Digimon" said Arukenimon

"But what if that creature that was defending the Destiny Stone gets loose, and then gets mad at us for creating BlackWarGreymon?" said Mummymon

"Big deal." said Arukenimon "You sure?" Mummymon said to her "Yes, you snivelling coward, now step on it!" as Mummymon puts his foot down.

"Aaahhh! Slow down!" said Arukenimon as The digi-destined arrive on the scene.

"Oh no..." said Cody

"We got here too late!" Davis as Ken notice something "Another stone is not destroyed." said Ken

"He's right that light send the stone, Tk and Joe to a other..." as Cody was cut off "Again with this other world nonsense" said Davis

Yolei: What'll we do? At this rate, they'll all be destroyed before we can stop BlackWarGreymon!

(Kanto Viradian forest)

After thier close encounter of the unknown creature we find our heroes still lost in viradian forest "Don't worry guys we are close to Pewter city soon!" Ash said to them

"I agreed with you Ash no need to worry" Dawn replied to Ash's side "Pip" said Piplup "I got nothing to worry at all!" said Kari

They decide to make camp then Ash was in charge of dinner but Dawn looks worried

"When does Ash want to make dinner since our time at Sinnoh my home regoin he use to burn the poffins" said Dawn just then Ash came with the plates

"Here guys!" as Dawn, Kari, Sora, Izzy, Nokia and Joey seen Ash with the plates but the food he had is perfect

"Wow thanks Ash." said Sora as they all try the food out

"Wow Ash your cooking is delightful" said Dawn with her eyes watering

"I never try out food so good" said Kari

"Ash! that is so outstanding!" said Sora was enjoying her plate "Ash had change a lot since his journey but his cooking is so fablous' said Dawn in her deep thought just then they heard something

"Hey you heard something?" said Izzy as they look at the bush rattling as Eevee was seen

"Ah! a Eevee!" said Dawn looking at the Eevee surprised

"Ohhhhh a other Eevee!" said Nokia is getting her pokeball as her chance to catch it then she pause notice Eevee had a friend "Wow a Turtwig!" said Ash looking at the Turtwig as Kari brings out her pokedex and scans it

" **Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. Its shell is made of earth and when it absorbs water, it becomes harder"**

"A Grass type pokemon and it's cute!" said Kari as Eevee was running towards Dawn sniffing in her backpack "Oh he wants one of the poffins i made" said Dawn as Kari and Sora look at her

"Poffins?" said both as Dawn brings out an poffin for the Eevee "Poffins are snacks made from Berries Kari. Poffins are given to Pokémon to keep them healthy and looking good" said Dawn as Eevee was happily eating it

"Wow amazing how did you know all that?" said Joey as Dawn smiled "I use to help my mom to make poffins that time" said Dawn just then they see a light once again

"A other light!?" said Izzy as Ash notice where it land at "It land right here" Ash replied "I'll go over there!" Ash said as he is going to the location

"Ash I should come along!" said Kari as her, Gatomon are willing to come "Me too Ash!" said Dawn along with piplup

"I can't say no to that!" Ash replied as they are on the move

"Wait up Ash!" said Sora as her and Biyomon are following "Well it gives me a chance with ee..." as Nokia notice Eevee was gone including Turtwig as the two were following Ash, Kari, Dawn and Sora as they are off to find out where to find that light "Ash where you think that light went?" said Dawn as they are searching for the light

"I remember this place, this leads to the Beedrill nest!" Ash said as Sora heard a name beedrill

"Beedrill Ash?" Sora asked just then when they were walking they heard a sound from Ash's D-terminal "My terminal?" as Ash picks it up and opens it

"Hello you must be Ash Ketchum." said a young woman with fair skin, purple eyes, short purple hair, and a large bust. She wears glasses with purple hexagonal lens, a white buttoned shirt with long puffy sleeves, and pocket on the left side of the chest, a purple bow tie, a black dress that accentuates her breasts and is open in the back with the straps forming an "X", black stockings, and high white boots with purple shoelaces and black soles. carries a purple laptop appeared

"Yes. how do you know who i am?" Ash asked this mysterious woman "I am Mirei Mikagura i am the one who design the digi-farm where you keep your digimon. I also help you scan the two destiny stones you send to the terminal." said Mirei

"are you here to help us?" Dawn asked her "Yes Dawn Berlitz I had did a upgrade on Ash's master digivice" said Mirei as Ash looks at his digivice notice a radar screen

"It's a "Destiny stone Radar" it will help you find the destiny stone also it can help track digimon and digidestined" she told them

"Thanks Mirei" Ash said as mirei nodded then the screen turn off

"This Mirei Mikagura is one mysterious character?" said Sora thinking about Mirei "I know Sora but she's good help!" said Dawn holding an wild Eevee just then Kari spot something "Hey look!" as Ash, Dawn and Sora looked what Kari was pointing at was a digimon

"Is that Patamon?" said Sora

"It is..." as Kari notice this patamon was flying around Ash "Hi there what's your name?" he said to Ash

"Hey patamon it's me Kari do you remember?" Kari said to him "Kari?" turns out this patamon never knew Kari and Sora at all "I think this one is a different patamon Kari?" Ash said just then they heard a bush rattling

"Kari..." as Kari and Sora saw that was thier patamon but injured "That's our patamon!" said Sora as they run to him

"That means Tk is here as well!" said Kari as Ash heard that "You three take Patamon to camp i'll go find your friend" Ash said as pikachu, Agumon and Dorumon agreed

"Hold on Ash I should come with you." said Kari telling Ash he can't do this alone "Kari's right we are this together!" said Dawn shows her smile

"Yes like old times dawn" said Ash as the three are on a move Sora went back to camp to look after patamon Ash use his Destiny stone radar to track the location "It works often we must be getting close!" Ash said as they stopped

"Ash what is it?" Kari asked as Ash notice two figures outcold with a familar figure "Hey that's Samurai!" said Ash as Samurai see the shadows and turns around

"Well i'll be Ash is great to see you again" said Samurai

"good to see you again" Ash said

"you know know him Ash?" said Dawn as Ash nodded "Yes since my times here in kanto we had a battle when we first met but...it didn't go well." Ash said that got Dawn and Kari confused as Kari notice the two

"That's Tk and Joe with Gomamon!" said Kari as Ash looks at Samurai "You didn't hurt them do you" Ash asked

"No Ash i found them like this when a light came but the third one went near the horde of beedrill." said Samurai

"The destiny stone!" Ash said just then they heard the two wake up the one wakes up first was Tk as he saw Kari "Kari is you...i thought you." Tk was happy to see her

"It's fine Tk i'm ok!" said Kari as Joe wakes up as well "Kari, Gatomon you two are ok!" said Joe as he saw Turtwig with her "Whoa what is that?" said Joe as Kari pets him "That's turtwig he's a pokemon don't worry he's friendly" said Kari then Tk see Ash and Dawn along with pikachu, Piplup, Agumon and Dorumon

"Who are they?" Tk asked Kari "Oh Tk this Ash and Dawn. Ash was the one who saved me" said Kari as Tk look at Ash but Kari looks worried if Tk shows a glare but he was smiling

"Thank you for keeping Kari safe oh my name is Tk." Tk said

"Kari told me about you nice hat!" Ash said to him "Thanks by a way where are we" as Ash tells them where they are

"Izzy was right Joe we are in a other world!" said Gomamon

"yes where humans and pokemon coexist" Joe said to them as Tk notice patamon was been following them "Is that my patamon!" Tk asked "No Tk your patamon was at camp injured" Ash said as Tk and Joe heard that "then you said you have a digivice" Joe asked Ash as he nodded "Yes but this is called a master digivice it appeared with Agumon and Dorumon as my own" Ash replied as they were walking

"I find this story amazing a world where creatures you called Digimon was outstanding" said Samurai just then they see a large, red dragonfly Pokémon. Compared to its long, thin abdomen, its thorax is short and wide. It has three pairs of two-toed legs and two pairs of wings with red bands on them. A bright green mask marking covers most of its face, and it has two spikes on top of its head. Its blue eyes can see all around its body allowing it to have a high evasiveness. The end of Yanma's tail has two flat extensions from the sides and two gray spikes in the center was flying towards them

"Whoa a Yanma!" said Dawn as Kari used her pokedex to scan it

" **Yanma, the Clear Wing Pokémon. Its eyes can see a full 360 degrees around without moving its head"**

"Wow this Pokemon is outstanding!" said Kari as Yanma lands on Tk's head "Seems this Yanma likes Tk" said Ash then they notice Sora was holding Biyomon and Mudkip were not feeling well

"Sora! what happen!" Ash asked her as Sora looks at Ash "I was walking to the camp till an pokemon appeared and took Patamon. I try to save him but biyomon and mudkip were poisoned" Sora said in tears as Ash knew what kind

"A beedrill!" said Ash as Tk heard Patamon was taken be beedrill "We need to get him back!" said Tk as Ash looks at him

"We'll get him back and i know where to find him" as Ash runs to the same direction "We're coming Ash!" said Kari as her and Dawn follow then Ash passes Sora the antidote

"for Biyomon and Mudkip Sora" Ash said as they left Sora smile with a blush "Thank you Ash!" as Sora notice Tk and Joe were stunned

"I know...I was back to who i am" Sora said

Ash, Kari, Dawn and Samurai had found beedrill horde "Good they're asleep" said Samurai as they sneak quietly as Kari looks depressed "Kari are you ok" Ash asked as Kari looks at him "Oh i felt bad for Sora how she abandon patamon to save Biyomon and Mudkip...she felt guilty of letting Tk..." as Kari felt Ash's hands on her shoulder

"I know how you and Sora feel. I too abandon my pokemon was metapod. I raise him since he was a caterpie till he evolved an horde of beedrill came and took metapod i blame myself for abandoning him but i got him when he evolved to butterfree" said Ash as Dawn and Kari are teared up

"You are a good trainer Ash!" said Kari as they are close to Patamon but an Beedrill appeared on top of the destiny stone

"Ash look" said Dawn

"the destiny stone it was at thier hive" Ash said as Gatomon "We can take down that beedrill" said Gatomon as they notice the horde are standing there

"Strange why are they standing?" Dawn asked "As if the rumors are true" said Samurai

"Rumors?" said both "yes trainers mention that beedrill there is rare that it can evolve further" he said as they saw that Beedrill changes into a different form The antennae are shorter and now extent forward and back over its head. Its eyes become longer and sleeker. It now has three pairs of wings; the uppermost pair is larger with a black trim along the top. Its stingers become longer and larger, resembling javelins. Its legs are no longer insectoid, and instead resemble conical, black-and-yellow stingers with white tips. Its abdomen becomes larger and grooved, and is attached to its thorax by a black structure. A similar black structure connects its head and thorax. The stinger on its abdomen is now a pale yellow, and it now has black stripes over its entire body. Fast-acting poison is stored in the stingers on its limbs

"What is that?" said Kari as Ash look at it "Mega evolution Kari it seems it holds a mega stone" Ash said as mega Beedrill charges at the Gatomon repeatedly stabs her with the stingers on its arms.

"That's Twineedle!" Ash said as Beedrill is going to end it till Turtwig swings its head and razor-sharp leaves shoot out from the leaves on its head at Mega beedrill then Eevee helps out opens her mouth forms a green ball of energy in front of its mouth. It then fires the ball atmega Beedrill

"Turtwig knows razor leaf and Eevee knows Energy ball!" Dawn said as Ash, Kari and Dawn are going to battle "I can help Pinsir i choose you!" as Samurai reveals a bipedal Pokémon with a wide, dull brown body and a large pair of gray, spiky pincers on top of its head. In its mouth are many long, flat teeth arranged horizontally. Its legs are short and thick while its arms are long and thin, and each limb ends with three gray claws. Pinsir's limbs and abdomen are divided into segments. Its eyes are simple, but usually appear angry.

"Pinsir like old times" said Ash as Dawn and Kari had thier pokedex to scan it

" **Pinsir. This fearsome Pokémon uses its powerful claws to put the squeeze on its opponents"**

"He is not the only one with mega evolution" as Samurai used a keystone on his helmet as Pinsir changes it gains a large pair of clear wings with an area of orange venation. Additionally, a set of wing coverings appear. On each wing cover is a pair of large, thin, orange blades. Its arms become longer and more segmented, with triangular extensions on its lower arms. The pincers on its head are now longer with larger spikes, and its eyes are now yellow.

"That must be his mega evolution" said Ash as they start thier battle "Pinsir use X-scissor!" as Pinsir's claws glow light blue. It then puts its claws together in front of it and a light blue 'X' like energy with a magenta outline appears in front of its claws and it falls forward, slamming into Mega beedrill. but the mega Beedrill's wings glow red and points its antennae in the air. Its antennae then vibrate and red sound waves come out of them, creating a siren-like sound which hurts them

"That's bug buzz" Ash said said covering his ears just then Yanma appeared flaps its wings at a fast speed multiple shockwaves heads towards the mega Beedrill

"Guys you need help" said Tk had appeared to help. along with Sora, Izzy, Nokia, Joe and Joey

"Hang on Chespin use pin missle!" said Izzy "Ches!!!!" as The spikes on Chespin's head stiffen and glow white. It then fires white orbs trailing green streams of light at mega Beedrill in a direct hit

"Chimchar Flamethrower!" said Nokia "Chaarrrr!!!!" Chimchar releases a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at mega beedrill then it releases sparkling orange powder from its body,

"Look out it's stun spore!" said Samurai

"no you don't Mudkip water gun!" said Sora"Mud!!!!!" Mudkip releases a spiral of water from its mouth at stun spore

"Now Squirtle use skull bash!" said Joey as Squirtle jumps into the air, becomes surrounded by a silver aura, and slams its head into mega Beedrill

"boom bubble poi!" said the second patamon helps out that boom bubble was strong

"now let's take him out Pikachu thunderbolt" said Ash "pika chuuu!" pikachu releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its body at Mega Beedrill Kari looks at turtwig's moves

"Turtwig use rollout!" Kari said as Turtwig rolls towards Mega Beedrill with incredible speed and power and slams intohim as Dawn learn eevee's other moves

"Eevee help us out with freezy frost!" said Dawn as Eevee attacks with a crystal made of cold frozen haze at mega beedrill the he dropped down changes to it's normal self

"Alright go pokeball!" as Ash toss the pokeball to beedrill then went inside it rattle three times then ding

"I just got Beedrill!" said Ash then he notice it's mega stone "Ah the mega stone!" as he picks it up and puts it in the bag then Tk picks up Patamon "I know you come back for me" said Patamon as Tk nodded

"Ash thanks for your help!" said Tk

"No problem and Dawn that Eevee is amazing also Turtwig is great Kari" Ash said as Kari and Dawn are blushing "Thanks Ash we should go to camp!" said Dawn as her and Kari notice Eevee and Turtwig are still close to them

"Looks like Turtwig likes you Kari and Eevee wants to be with you Dawn" said Sora as they look at them then smile

"Turtwig you and i make a great team!" said Kari as Turtwig was in the pokeball as the red light stop then Dawn has her pokeball out "Eevee i will look after you" as Eevee touches the pokeball went inside it as the rattle stops

"Alright we got Eevee/Turtwig!" they said as Ash was done getting the destiny stone

"good news guys this path leads to pewter city and Samurai thanks again for helping us" Ash said "Yes but till we meet again we didn't have our match but i'll see you at the pokemon league!" he said

"i'll be waiting!" as they are ready to go "Tk look an patamon that help us!" said patamon as the second one landed on Ash as Kari look at him

"So sweet this patamon likes you Ash!" said Kari as Ash looks at him "you want to come with me" said Ash

"Yes i like you and pikachu!" said patamon as Ash used his master digivice as the capture is complete

"Alright i just got Patamon!" said Ash

"Pika chu" said pikachu as Ash looks at his friends "we should go guys i bet professor Oak will give you two pokedex and a pokemon" said Ash as Tk and Joe nodded "You know Joe i'm starting to like this place" said Tk

"i agree" said Joe as they are walking Ash suddenly stops as he saw a a Holy Dragonlike creature appeared then disappeared

"Was professor Takenouchi theory is rue what i saw pikachu." Ash said

"Ash are you coming?" said Kari as her, Dawn and Sora are waiting "yeah i'm coming!" as Ash walks with them

 **That's it of ch 7 of darkness turns to light hope you enjoyed it as Ash, Kari, Dawn, Sora, Izzy, Joey and Nokia met a other Eevee with freezy frost move, an Turtwig then the it's first appearance of mega evolution also i bet you like Tk and Joe's appearance too with Ash has a patamon too also Samurai returns and chapter 8 will show the return of May in Pewter city, do you want Misty and Brock to return also Joe may have a love interest in Nurse joy be added let me know enjoy** **darkness turns light**


	8. double trouble in pewter city

**Darkness turns to light**

 **Chapter** **8**

 **D** **ouble Trouble in Pewter city**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Digimon so this is the new crossover I'm doing up lead to make the story inspired by last digimaster, cyber sleuth and next order and Ash became a stronger, smarter, mature Pokémon trainer with four Pokémon and met the digimon character in Pokémon I choose you till I think more of Xy and tri chapter 6 so enjoy PokémonxDigimon Darkness turns to light stronger Ash, Smarter Ash, mature Ash AshxKari** **xDawnxMayxSora** **xMisty**

(Kanto-Pewter city)

after seeing Samurai again and encounter a mega Beedrill Ash and the gang are now out of Viradian forest now found thier way to Pewter city "There it is guys Pewter city!" Ash replied as Kari, Dawn, Sora, Izzy, Nokia, Joey, Tk and Joe see Pewter city "Wow Pewter city is Amazing" Kari said as she takes a picture "That's a nice city" said Gatomon was looking at the city

"This place is remarkable!" said Sora was staring then see a flock of pidgey flew by "So is Pewter city had a gym there?" said Tk was sitting on a rock "Of course Tk but first we need to get you and Joe your pokedex and pokèmon first" said Ash as Dawn agreed "Ash is right we should get to the pokèmon centre" said Dawn as they are on thier way to Pewter city

 **I want to be the very best,**

Ash was on top of the hill looking at the sky with pikachu on his shoulder then Kari, Gatomon, Dawn, May, Sora and Misty appeared behind him

 **Like no one ever was.**

Izzy, Tentomon, Tk, Patamon, Joe, Gomamon, Nokia and Brock are watching them with thier pokemon

 **To catch them is my real test,**

Max and Bonnie perform a team Z-move with thier shuppet and Minum

 **To train them is my cause!**

Team Rocket are following the gang on the balloon but been dragged away by Bewear

 **I will travel across the land,**

Ash battles Lt. Surge with pikachu against Raichu in his alola form then Kari fights his electross with her eevee in saffron city

 **Searching far and wide.**

Kari, Dawn, Sora, May are performing contest with Zoey, Ursula in Cerluean city

 **Each Pokemon to understand**

Agumon, Dorumon were playing with pikachu, Piplup as Ash looks at his master digivice

 **The power that's inside!**

Izzy, Joe and Tk battle a wild ursaring, Pinsir and Nidoking with Chespin, Piplup and Cyndaquil

 **Pokemon!**

Ash and Pikachu are in a battle then use volt tackle then Greninja form to Ash-Greninja fights along with Mega Charizard X and Decidueye, Greymon and Dorurumon against Blackwargreymon

 **Gotta catch em' all!**

Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, Ikkakumon, Kabuterimon and Birdramon fights the eater

 **It's you and me,**

Ash watches Kari, Dawn, May and Sora performing thier contests

 **I know it's my destiny!**

Ash throws his pokeball at the ralts sucessful catch with the gang cheering him

 **Pokemon!**

Kari up against Sabrina and her Alakazam in Safron city with her froslass

 **Oh, you're my best friend,**

Ash and Tk became friends to the end

 **In a world we must defend!**

Ash, Kari, Dawn, May, Sora, Misty, Izzy, Nokia, Tk, Joey, Max, Bonnie and Tk defend the destiny stone from Blackwargreymon, Arukenimon and Mummymon

 **Pokemon!**

Giratina, Dialga, Rayquaza, Zapdos, Moltress, Articuno, Darkrai, Entei and Mewtwo appeared to the canyon

 **Gotta catch em' all!**

Ash and Davis battle, Pikachu and Veemon clash thier attacks

 **A heart so true,**

Brock flirting with girls but been dragged away by Misty, Max, Croagunk

 **Our courage will pull us through!**

Kari then was surrounded by the darkness of the dark ocean being pulled down then the light appears then Kari was pulled up by Ash and the gang

 **You teach me and I'll teach you,**

Ash was looking at his pokeball thinking can he reach the top to indigo then Kari, Dawn, May, Sora and Misty had thier hands on his shoulder then hugged together

 **Po-ke-mon!**

Ho-ho flies past them then a rainbow appears showing a rainbow feather falling

 **Gotta catch em' all!**

as Ash and the gang travel farther to the kanto region as thier journey begins

 **Gotta catch em' all!**

A Shadow Figure standing on top **hill reveal to be Ash and Pikachu then opens his D-terminal**

 **Ash's voice: Double trouble in Pewter city**

(Digital world)

The rest of the gang find the Destiny Stone. "There it is! The Destiny Stone!" said Cody seeing the stone "About time! And this time we got here first!" said Davis

"Where is BlackWarGreymon?" Ken wondered where Blackwargreymon is "Getting closer. Fifty meters...Forty...he's inside the canyon! Here he comes!" said Yolei

"Let's do it!" said Davis as Ken nodded "DNA digivolve!" said Ken

(Cue DNA digivolve animation.)

"ExVeemon!" said Exveemon

"Stingmon!" said Stingmon

"DNA digivolve to..." as the two had form to Paildramon

"Paildramon!" as Blackwargreymon arrived "Desperado Blaster!" said Paildramon but He misses BlackWarGreymon completely.

"Your poor aim indicates you're not a worthy opponent for me. Now step aside." said Blackwargreymon

"You can try to get past me, but I'm warning you, the punch I'm packing is a fruit punch!" as Paildramon and BlackWarGreymon spar, but BlackWarGreymon blocks all of his punches. BlackWarGreymon, slamming him a few feet into the canyon wall. He gets up again.

"You fight well, but you won't defeat me." said Blackwargreymon Arukenimon and Mummymon jump down, both in their true forms.

"Well well, look who's here! We can take it from here, BlackWarGreymon." said Arukenimon

"Yeah, let'm try to dodge this!" Mummymon replied as He fires his gun an Paildramon, missing him totally.

"Do you even know what the word 'aim' means? Desperado Blaster!" said Paildramon as Mummymon almost gets hit, but launches wrappings at paildramon, who gets wrapped up.

"Now Blackwargreymon will destroy the destiny stone for good!" said Mummymon seeing victory coming but a other portal appeared "A other one?" said Arukenimon

"It's the same portal that appeared" said Yolei just then a large, green, serpentine creature. It has red-tipped, rudder-like wings on its shoulders and down its body, and similarly patterned fins on the tip of its tail. Yellow ring-like symbols run across the length of it's body and it has an additional yellow ring on top of its head. has two limbs with three-clawed hands, and two long, flat, horn-like structures on its head, with two shorter horns along its jawline. It has small, yellow eyes with black pupils, prominent pink gums, and two discernible fangs in its upper jaw appeared

"What's that a digimon?" said Cody seeing it "No it can't be a digimon?" said Yolei as the creature then goes to the stone "No you don't!" Mummymon is going to stop it but he too had disappeared with the stone "They're gone this had just got wierder in a minute" said Davis then Blackwargreymon was furious then fled

(Pokemon center)

Ash and the gang had made it to the pokemon center Ash is now talking to professor Oak "Ash my boy it's good that you made a call" said Oak

"It's great to see you too professor Oak I manage to reach Pewter city" Ash replied to the professor "That's great oh how was Kari doing with Sora, Izzy and Nokia" Oak asked about them "They're doing great and i got two more friends here this is Tk and Joe" Ash said

"Hi professor Ash mention you had Pokemon to give to starters?" Tk asked him "Of course I do Tk seems you and Joe are interested getting one and a pokedex" said Oak

"We like that professor" said Joe as him and Tk see a piplup and the other was a small, bipedal Pokémon with bluish fur on top of its body, and a milky color on the underside. seems to be a composite of features from theechidnaand the shrew. The echidna features are the flames from its back, while its general body shape is shrew-like. Its eyes are often closed and it has a long, thin snout. It lacks claws on its forelimbs,

"You two seem interested in Piplup and Cyndaquil" said Oak as the two now know the names "I'm interested in Piplup there matches my style of water." said Joe now choose Piplup "I like Cyndaquil as well Ash this one is my knid a pokemon" said Tk then Oak smiled

"I'll have Cyndaquil and Piplup transfer to you then your pokedex be delivered tomorrow" said Oak

"Thanks professor" said Tk and Joe meanwhile Kari, Dawn, Nokia, Sora, Izzy and Joey are waiting for thier pokemon to be restore "thank you for waiting and your pokemon are all better" said Nurse Joy as Kari looks at her

"Nurse joy what are you doing here?" said Kari as Dawn chuckled "Kari that's her sister look" as Dawn show Kari the picture of joys together "Now I get it Dawn" said Kari as Ash arrived "Hey nurse joy how is pikachu" said Ash

"Your pikachu is doing great along with your pokemon" said Joy as Joe met her "Oh...why hi there" said Joe

"Hello Joe first time in the pokemon center" said Joy as Joe looks nervous

"Yes...it's my first time" said Joe

"Joe feeling ok you are blushing" said Sora as Joe looks at her "Yes i'm fine Sora i'm just nervous" said Joe as Ash knows "He's fine Joe is falling for Joy" said Ash as Joe was surprised he knows

"Ash is that you?" as Ash looks behind and saw a familar face was he wears a green collared shirt, an orange vest with brown trim, khaki pants with knee stitching, and blue high-top sneakers. "Brock hey long time no see" said Ash as Brock was happy to see him too

"Good to see you too Ash" said Brock as Ash heard a other voice "Ash!" as Ash looks and see a small young boy. He has short, black hair and brown eyes, much like his father. He wears a money-green-colored T-shirt with a white collar and button, charcoal-colored shorts and green, black and white slip-on shoes without socks. He also wears black, framed half-moon glasses. and the other was with him was a small and slender young girl with shiny golden-blonde hair tied in a side ponytail with an orange band, and sky blue eyes. She wears a brown short-sleeved top with a soft black bow on the neckline, knee-length black compression shorts covered by a puffy white skirt resembling a cloud, some pink colored Mary-Jane shoes on her feet and a yellow shoulder bag.

"Max, Bonnie it's a long time since i saw you two" said Ash seeing his friends again "It's been a while Ash" said Max then Bonnie was happy to see Ash as well "After our journey at Kalos it's like old times" Bonnie replied as Brock sees the girls "Oh Max, Bonnie meet my friends Kari, Dawn, Sora, Izzy, Nokia, Joey, Tk and Joe." said Ash introduced them to Max and Bonnie

"Nice to meet yo..." just as Kari was cut off when Brock walks to them "My you and Sora are the most beautiful girls ever we should get together" as Max see Brock goes into his usual self "Oh no he ain't!" as Max was going to drag him away but this time Ash grabs both of his ears pulls them hard as he cries and agony

"You are making Kari and Sora feel uncomtrable Brock!" Ash shouted as Pikachu use iron tail on his head "Wow Ash you had give Brock a good one Ash!" said Max as Bonnie looks at Ash

"Maybe he does that because Ash likes these girls including Dawn and they're going to be his girls soon so he's protective over them!" said Bonnie as Ash's face turn red

"No no it's not like that!" Ash said to bonnie as his Agumon shows up "Hey Ash!" said Agumon as Max, Brock and Bonnie see Agumon "Whoa Ash what's that!" said Max

"I should tell you three about that" as Ash explains to them about Kari and her friends with thier digimon "Amazing Digimon from the other world!" said Max

"And I like Kari's Gatomon here!" said Bonnie was petting Gatomon

"You mention that they somehow came here with the destiny stones" said Brock as Ash nodded and shows them his Master Digivice and D-terminal

"the stones are in my terminal. which Agumon and Dorumon are my digimon" said Ash as Max was amazed

"May will love to see this!" said Max as Ash heard him mention May "Is May here!" said Ash as Max nodded "Yes she's looking around at Pewter city" said Max as Ash was standing up "I should go and see her" said Ash as Kari, Dawn, Sora walked to him

"Ash mind we come along!" said Kari as Ash smiled at her "Sure Kari and you'll like may she is a great friend" said Ash as They are walking Ash excited to see May again then Kari walks over to him "Hey Ash what did Bonnie mean you like me, Dawn and Sora?" Kari asked with a smile as Ash was blushing "Wha...ah well i see you three as good friends Kari and well..." as Ash heard her laughing "Ash you are actually funny" said Kari as Ash smiled and blushing again till he heard a voice

"Ash!" as Ash looked and see a slim girl of average height. She has long brown hair with a single fringe at the center with three edges she wears a sleeveless orange tunic with a black collar, white gloves with black fingertips, and white pockets and stripes over black cycle shorts. She also has a mint green fanny pack, a green and white kerchief, the same black ankle socks and orange, white and black shoes.

"May it's you!" said Ash as May was happy to see Ash again "Ash it's been a long time since I saw you!" May said to Ash but when he gets a good look of her he sees that her breasts have grown. She has the biggest pair he has seen

"Wow May you had grown alot" he blushes then before he released it she tackles him and hugs him tightly in the process she plants his face into her breasts

"Ash it has been a long since I last saw you during Sinnoh." said May as Ash blushes madly. May is a little bit of herself after the hoenn region and battle frontier but she is very affectionate to Ash by smoothing him between her breasts as a sign of her affection when ever he wins a battle.

then when Kari, Dawn and Sora seen Ash with May the three are getting jealous and makes them further their resolve to confess their feelings for Ash then May see Dawn again "Dawn long time no see" said May as Dawn was happy to see her again "It's been a long time as well May!" as they give a high five as May see Kari and Sora "Who are your friends Ash and Dawn?" said May

"May this is Kari kamiya and Sora Takenouchi" said Ash as May smiled at them "Nice to meet you two" said May as Kari and Sora see May like Dawn she is nice "Nice to meet you May" said Kari as May offers them a them a high five then May looks at Ash "So Ash are Kari and Sora new here?" May asked

"Ah May we can talk about it together if Kari, Dawn and Sora want to join" said Ash as the three girls smiled

"Of course Ash!" said Sora as they are walking all over Pewter city they go off by themselves to talk. then they are at the At the park

see the bench "Ash could we sit down" said Kari as Ash smiled "Sure Kari we need a break anyway" said Ash as they sit May then looks at Ash "So you know so much of Kari and Sora what has happened since we last met Ash." said May as he spoke

"Well I was on my way home since at Alola region i met Kari and her digimon Gatomon was holding digieggs but they hatch and i own my own digimon we also started our journey met Dawn, Sora, Nokia, Izzy, Joey, Tk and Joe" Ash explains about Kari and digimon

"Wow Digimon from a other world and you want to do both battles and contests Kari and you started contests Sora that is amazing" said May

"It's true May" said Kari

"So May what has happened to you when we part ways" said Ash as May spoke "Well i was at my contest in Kalos region but I have made it as the top coordinator I had been getting better since seeing your moves I inspired your moves" May talks about her contest and how she been getting better even seeing him in action to Inspired her to make new moves.

"Wow May that is amazing!" said Kari as May smiled "You know Kari and Sora I'm starting to like you two" said May as Ash notice a beep coming from his master digivice as he picks it up "There's a destiny stone here!" said Ash

"Where is it at Ash?" said Dawn as Ash notice it was right there "Over here!" as they see the destiny stone was right at the park

"That is the destiny stone?!" said May was looking at it but the tail shows up protecting it "What the is it a digimon" said Sora as Ash looks at the creature revealed itself "No it's a Rayquaza!" said Ash as Kari looks at Rayquaza grabs her pokedex to scan it

" **Rayquaza this Pokémon is unknown. No available data."**

"An unknown Pokemon?" said Kari as Dawn spoke "Rayquaza is one of the legendary pokemon in Hoenn region Kari" said Dawn as Kari remembered Ash told her about the legendary pokemon "It looks injured guys" Sora said as they see the injury on his tail "Poor thing" as Kari was coming closer but Rayquaza try to ram her as Ash saved her

"Rayquaza does not like humans going near him" as Ash was coming closer to Rayquaza with the super potion as then it try to swing it's tail but the pain got worse "easy there I'm not going to hurt you" as Ash was close to the tail "Ash be careful!" said Dawn was getting worried

Ash sprays the super potion on it's tail Rayquaza screech in pain but Ash never gives up as he sprays the tail making the effects of the super potion heal Kari, Dawn, May and Sora couldn't believe thier eyes as Rayquaza is feeling better

"Wow Ash has help other pokemon but the way he helped Rayquaza just now was amazing" said May then Kari looks at Ash "Wow just like he look after the eggs Ash is incredible" Kari replied seeing this "Ash you had inspired me" said Dawn

"He has strong love for pokemon just like how he helped his patamon during viradian forest" Sora admired Ash's actions but suddenly an cage appeared caught Rayquaza and a mechanical hand grabbed the destiny stone

"What is that?!" said Kari as smoke appeared "Prepare for trouble!" said Jessie as her and james appeared from the shadow

"Make it double!" as they leaped to the rock "To protect the world from devastation!" said Jessie

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" James replied

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Jessie said with stars around her

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" James said in a pose

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!..." as thier motto was disturb "Would you three just stop saying that motto!" as Team rocket dropped anime style "You know those guys Ash!" said Kari as Ash nodded

"Thier thieves Kari and thier intellicance is low!" said Ash that got them angry

"How dare you now we show you now hand over pikachu and those digimon they're coming..." as a bolt of eletricity appeared and blast thier balloon with the cage and the hand send them flying

"Team rocket is blasting off again!" as a star twink

"Hey nice strike Ash!" said May as Ash look at her "That wasn't me?" said Ash as Kari notice a figure with a gun "It took me a hard time finding that stone" it was Mummymon

"Mummymon!" said Kari as Ash heard the name "He's the one that Kari mention about who create Blackwargreymon" Ash said as pikachu has electricity showing on his pouches

"So that's where you were along with the stones what a nice world I feel sorry i had to destroy it" said Mummymon

"Not a chance you walking bandages!" as the starts "Pikachu Greninja let's go!" said Ash as pikachu and Greninja are ready for battle

"Let's do this Piplup and you two Butterfree!" said Dawn as Piplup and a vaguely anthropomorphic butterfly with a purple body. Unlike true insects, it only has two body segments and four light blue legs. The upper pair of legs resembles small, three-fingered hands, while the lower pair resembles long, digit-less feet. Butterfree has two black antennae, a light blue snout with two fangs underneath, and large, red compound eyes. Its two pairs of veined wings are white with black accents are helping pikachu and Greninja

"Come out Blaziken!" as May throws the pokeball then a bipedal, chicken-like Pokémon. The majority of Blaziken's body is red with accents of beige, yellow, and gray. Behind its head, there are beige, hair-like feathers that continue downward and surround its chest and abdomen. It has a small red face with a V-shaped crest on its head. Blaziken's blue eyes are semicircular with yellow sclerae, and its mouth is similar to hooked beak. It has featherless, gray hands with three fingers each, and three clawed toes that are not normally visible due to the shaggy, yellow feathers on the bottom of its legs appeared

"Popplio and Turtwig help out!"as Popplio and Turtwig comes to help then Gatomon changes "Gatomon armor digivolve to...Nefertimon the angel of light" said Nefertimon

"Mudkip, Lickitung help out!" said Sora as Mudkip and lickitung come to help then Biyomon changes "Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!" as they are ready

"Turtwig energy ball and Popplio bubble!" said Kari as Turtwig fires energy ball and popplio used bubblebeam at mummymon

"Mudkip mud shot and Lickitung use double edge!" said Sora as Mudkip fires a large ball of mud at Mummymon from its mouth then Lickitung runs and tackles Mummymon with great force.

"Rosetta stone!, Meteor wing!" as Nefertimon and Birdramon used thier attacks but missed as Mummymon wraps then including Kari, Dawn, May and Sora "Now i'll get rid of you!" said Mummymon looking at Ash "We are not giving up!!!!!" as Greninja changes to Ash-Greninja as May saw it first time

"No way Greninja!" said May as Mummymon saw it "What kind a form is this!?" said Mummymon as Ash was ready "Greninja use double team" Ash said as Ash-Greninja's body glows white and it creates multiple copies of itself.

"Where is the real one" as he tries to wrap one but was the wrong one "now aerial ace!" as Ash-Greninja's arms and legs glow light-blue and it hits Mummymon also frees Kari, Dawn, May, Sora and thier digimon

"Thanks Ash!" said Dawn as Ash give the thumb up "Now you make me angry..." as Dawn calls butterfree

"Butterfree stun spore!" said Dawn as Butterfree flies over Mummymon and an orange mist comes out of its wings, paralyzing it. "I...can't move..." said Mummymon then piplup came his beak glows white and it spins like a drill as it jumps at the Mummymon, hitting him with his beak.

"Blaziken use blaze kick!" said May as The end of Blaziken's leg blazes in flames and it kicks Mummymon then Ash was ready but Rayquaza came to help "You came to help!" said Ash as Rayquaza nodded which makes it his chance "Pikachu Electro ball and Greninja Water shruiken!" Ash said as Ash-Greninja brings out a giant water shuriken as the water vortex appears the water turns blue to orange and spins, Pikachu's body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and multiple yellow sparks come off Pikachu's body. All the electricity then condenses at Pikachu's tail and forms into an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off it.

"Wait can we talk this out!" said Mummymon as it's too late "Now!" as the water shruiken and Electro ball was released then Rayquaza fires a multicolored dragon-shaped energy from its mouth aas they form with the shruiken hits at Mummymon then send flying but disappeared from the light

"So long Mummymon!" said Kari as they celebrate thier victory "Now let's get the destiny stone transfer!" as Ash used the master digivice to scan the destiny stone then was transfer to the terminal "We should get back to the pokemon centre!" said Dawn as they agreed

"Yes our pokemon are exhausted..." as Ash stops and see Rayquaza was in front of him "Rayquaza what's he doing?" said May as Rayquaza touches one of Ash's pokeballs was a Ultra ball then wents inside it as it rattle 3 times and stops leave them surprised

"Did it just..." Sora was speechless "Yes Rayquaza wants Ash to be it's trainer means it trust you Ash." said Kari as Ash was surprised but smile "I just caught a Legendary Pokemon!" Ash shouted

"Pika" said Pikachu

"Ready to go" Ash said but when the four walk towards Ash then hugs him "Ash thanks for saving us!" said Kari then May spoke "And I am glad to see you again" as the four walk away leaving a stunned and blushing Ash but smiled

"Wow..." Ash said

 **That's it of ch 8 of darkness turns to light hope you enjoyed it as Ash, Kari, Dawn, Sora, Izzy, Joey, Joe, Tk and Nokia met a Brock, Max and Bonnie in the pokemon centre also May returns but Ash caught Rayquaza and chapter 9 will show the the gym against Brock in Pewter city Gym, also Misty will appear on ch 11 also more pokemon will be avalible for the gang and i'll let you choose which legendary or mythical pokemon you want let me know enjoy** **darkness turns light**


	9. dounble battle in pewter city gym

**Darkness turns to light**

 **Chapter** **9**

 **D** **ouble Gym battle in Pewter city**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Digimon so this is the new crossover I'm doing up lead to make the story inspired by last digimaster, cyber sleuth and next order and Ash became a stronger, smarter, mature Pokémon trainer with four Pokémon and met the digimon character in Pokémon I choose you till I think more of Xy and tri chapter 6 so enjoy PokémonxDigimon Darkness turns to light stronger Ash, Smarter Ash, mature Ash AshxKari** **xDawnxMayxSora** **xMisty**

(Kanto-Pewter city)

after Encountering a other destiny stone then battle Mummymon and Rayquaza been caught Ash and the gang are now at the pokemon centre going to heal thithier pokemon snd be on thier way to Pewter city gym "There you go your pokemon are ready to go!" Joy replied as Ash, Kari, Dawn, May, Sora, Izzy, Nokia and Joey had thier pokemon all in good health

"Thanks nurse joy" said May then Joy smiled now look at Tk and Joe "And i believe your pokedex had arrived and register" said Joy as Tk and Joe got thier pokedex "Thanks Joy" said Joe as Joy smiled "No problem Joe" as she wink at him then Joe blushed

"Oh nurse joy you are so beautiful to my eyes we were meant to be...aaaah" Brock was interupted by Izzy and Tentomon as they grab his ear "Brock now it's not the time" said Izzy as the gang see how Izzy dragged brock

"Seem things hadn't change to brock" Ash replied as they are out of the centre "There it is" Ash said as they see the Pewter city gym "Wow Pewter city Gym is Amazing" Kari said as she takes a picture of the gym "That's a nice gym it looks like a rock" said Gatomon was looking at the Gym that look like a rock

"Ash if this is the gym then who's the gym leader?" Sora asked him as Ash chuckled "You are looking at him!" as Ash points at Brock "No way...you're the gym leader!" Tk said as Brock nodded "Yes i am and if you want i can challenge you on the gym battle Ash" said Brock as Ash smiled at his friend

"We can start at the morning Brock" as him and Brock and they exchanged handshakes and hug each other and Kari is curiousabout Ash and brock as she walks to him

"Brock i too want to challenge you to the gym battle!" Kari said then a laugh from a man has tan skin and spiky brown hair. Like Brock, his eyes are closed. he wears a yellow t-shirt with rolled up sleeves, a black belt with a silver buckle, dark teal cargo pants, and black shoes.who walks up behind them.

"Ha-ha-ha," the man said to them "it's great to see you again Ash but Don't tell me your pretty lady friend plan on challenging my son Brock, The Pewter City Gym Leader?" said the man as Ash look at him don't seem happy of what he said

"Of course Kari will challenge Brock i believe in her" growls Ash with the confidence as Kari was amazed then was blushing

"If she can beat him as if she hadn't been in a pokemon battle before ha ha ha ha" as soon as Flint left Kari wasn't impressed of Flint's comment about her

 **I want to be the very best,**

Ash was on top of the hill looking at the sky with pikachu on his shoulder then Kari, Gatomon, Dawn, May, Sora and Misty appeared behind him

 **Like no one ever was.**

Izzy, Tentomon, Tk, Patamon, Joe, Gomamon, Nokia and Brock are watching them with thier pokemon

 **To catch them is my real test,**

Max and Bonnie perform a team Z-move with thier shuppet and Minum

 **To train them is my cause!**

Team Rocket are following the gang on the balloon but been dragged away by Bewear

 **I will travel across the land,**

Ash battles Lt. Surge with pikachu against Raichu in his alola form then Kari fights his electross with her eevee in saffron city

 **Searching far and wide.**

Kari, Dawn, Sora, May are performing contest with Zoey, Ursula in Cerluean city

 **Each Pokemon to understand**

Agumon, Dorumon were playing with pikachu, Piplup as Ash looks at his master digivice

 **The power that's inside!**

Izzy, Joe and Tk battle a wild ursaring, Pinsir and Nidoking with Chespin, Piplup and Cyndaquil

 **Pokemon!**

Ash and Pikachu are in a battle then use volt tackle then Greninja form to Ash-Greninja fights along with Mega Charizard X and Decidueye, Greymon and Dorurumon against Blackwargreymon

 **Gotta catch em' all!**

Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, Ikkakumon, Kabuterimon and Birdramon fights the eater

 **It's you and me,**

Ash watches Kari, Dawn, May and Sora performing thier contests

 **I know it's my destiny!**

Ash throws his pokeball at the ralts sucessful catch with the gang cheering him

 **Pokemon!**

Kari up against Sabrina and her Alakazam in Safron city with her froslass

 **Oh, you're my best friend,**

Ash and Tk became friends to the end

 **In a world we must defend!**

Ash, Kari, Dawn, May, Sora, Misty, Izzy, Nokia, Tk, Joey, Max, Bonnie and Tk defend the destiny stone from Blackwargreymon, Arukenimon and Mummymon

 **Pokemon!**

Giratina, Dialga, Rayquaza, Zapdos, Moltress, Articuno, Darkrai, Entei and Mewtwo appeared to the canyon

 **Gotta catch em' all!**

Ash and Davis battle, Pikachu and Veemon clash thier attacks

 **A heart so true,**

Brock flirting with girls but been dragged away by Misty, Max, Croagunk

 **Our courage will pull us through!**

Kari then was surrounded by the darkness of the dark ocean being pulled down then the light appears then Kari was pulled up by Ash and the gang

 **You teach me and I'll teach you,**

Ash was looking at his pokeball thinking can he reach the top to indigo then Kari, Dawn, May, Sora and Misty had thier hands on his shoulder then hugged together

 **Po-ke-mon!**

Ho-ho flies past them then a rainbow appears showing a rainbow feather falling

 **Gotta catch em' all!**

as Ash and the gang travel farther to the kanto region as thier journey begins

 **Gotta catch em' all!**

 **A Shadow Figure standing on top** **hill reveal to be Kari, Gatomon and Poppilo then opens his D-terminal**

 **Kari** **'s voice: Double Gym battle in Pewter city**

(Pewter city)

The rest of the gang are wondering at the city taking a tour around thanks to brock's family "Wow Brock you had so many brothers and sisters!" said Izzy as Brock nodded when his brothers and sisters are looking at Tentomon

"yes it's true and i was there for them since our parents were once gone" said Brock as Izzy looks at him "but your mom was here how do you know of Flint?" Izzy asked him "Well Izzy Flint is my good for nothing Father left the family to become a Pokémon Trainer and we never heard from him again," grunts Brock never forget that day, "Lola my heart-broken Mother tried her best to hold things together, but since she left. I was the only one my little brothers and sisters have left till we were back together again." Brock said to him as Izzy knew how he feel

"I know i been there i was adopted since i don't know my parents till when I was with my adopted parents who told me ehat happen to my birth parents had died till i feel happy of bieng with my real family" Izzy said as Brock smiled

"Family is important" he said then Kari was staring at the river on the bridge thinking about what happen that day ""Oooh that Flint!" growls Kari

"I thought i find you here!" as Kari saw Ash behind her "Oh Ash...sorry i was watching the sunset" said Kari as Ash walks towards her "You were thinking of what Flint said" Ash asked her

"yeah but i had did great Ash i can show Flint how great i am!" said Kari as Ash chuckled more "You are great Kari also you are facing rock type pokemon Poppilo and Turtwig are perfect for the advantage" Ash replied then Kari look at him

"Ash how do you know Brock you two know each other and how friendly you two are." Kari asked as Ash explains "Well we know each other when I first started my journey that I met Brock as his first gym match. though I didn't quite necessarily won the badge first time" Ash said

"Really" Kari said as she was surprised "Yes do the official rules Brock to give me my first gym badge over my second match and how I played the game fairly it should have taking the advantage over onix when he was covered in water by the spinklers." Ash said as Kari learn how Ash had experience his lost in the gym which they stare at the sun more

"I had meet friends with many different gym leaders over my career and in a way they're still rivals not like a rivalry competition but a rivalry to build each other up through finding each other's weaknesses and then working together to overcome them and while they are gym leaders they learn just as much as the trainers do because each trainer has their own style of battling Kari" Ash replied

Kari then think more of this being her first match she starts to get a feel for what exactly is her style.

"Ash i'll be right back!" as Kari then wanders away from Ash then left the city into the wilderness to an old, abandoned Hydro-Electric Plant.Kari has two of her pokeballs out

"Poppilo, Turtwig come out!" as Kari toss her pokeballs as poppilo and Turtwig appeared

"We are doing some training against brock in pewter city gym let's do our best!" said Kari as they were been training She does mimic Ash doing the style of a good defense is the best offense but she in time will create her own style that is different for Ash

"You two are doing great now poppilo use bubblebeam and Turtwig use energy ball at Gatomon!" Kari replied as she pause for a reason then smile she feels comfortable that she's mastered that new style

"you two our outstanding!" said Kari hugged her pokemon as Eevee joins in "Vee" she said as Kari heard clapping

"Kari your training is amazing" said Ash who walked over made Kari blushed "Thanks Ash now i learn more i'm ready for our match!" said Kari as she yawn almost collapse Ash caught her bridal style as they blush

"We should get some sleep Kari we'll be ready for tomorrow" Ash said to her as Kari agreed

"True Ash" as Kari is up her knees and they start walking back

(Kanto Pewter city Gym)

inside the gym Ash was ready to face brock in his third battle for the boulder badge "Whoa my first time seeing Ash face brock in the gym battle!" said Max as he is watching at the bench

"First time we ever see the gym battle Tk!" said Patamon was on top of Tk's head "I know patamon if we watch how Ash battle we can learn more of gym battles" said Tk as Kari, May and Sora saw Dawn in her cheerleader uniform

"Wow Kari I like your uniform why are you wearing it?" Kari asked Dawn "I wear it so i can cheer Ash on his battle" said Dawn as Kari, May and Sora were impressed that Dawn is cheering Ash in the cheerleader uniform

"I can cheer Ash on too on this!" said Sora as May nodded "I just can't wait to see how far Ash was to this day!" said May as Kari looks at Ash "My first time watching Ash in the gym battle I knew he can win" she said

"Go for it Ash!" said Bonnie as Forrest came "I can be a referee we are going to use two pokemon each in the gym" as the two nodded "Ready Brock" said Ash with a smile

"Like old times Ash go Geodude!" as Brock toss the pokeball the appeared a gray boulder Pokémon. It has bulging, rocky eyebrows and trapezoidal, brown eyes. Its arms are muscular with five-fingered hands.

"Geo" said Geodude

"Whoa what is that" said Izzy as he brings out his pokedex and scan Geodude

" **Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Geodude is often found on mountain roads with half of its body buried in the ground so it can observe mountain travelers**."

"Our first time seeing a rock type pokemon." said Joe as they see which pokemon Ash is going to use "Come out Greninja!" said Ash as Greninja appeared "Ninja" said Greninja

"So that's your Greninja Ash well let's see how strong he is Geodude Gyro ball!" said Brock as Geodude's hands glow light blue and it spins around fast, with a light-blue ring surrounding it. It then spins into Greninja

"Greninja use double team!" Ash said as Greninja's body glows white and it creates multiple copies of itself made Geodude miss "Whoa Ash is great!" said Max as Brock made his move "Geodude use double edge!" as Geodude rushes at Greninja and tackles him with great force. While charging, it leaves behind a silver or gold trail

"What a direct hit!" said Joe seeing this as they notice Ash ainain't giving up so easy "Now Greninja use Water shruiken!" Ash shouted as Greninja forms a shuriken of water in its hand. It then tosses the shuriken atGeodude as a direct hit as Geodude was fainted "Geodude is unable to battle Greninja wins!" said Forrest as they cheered Ash "Go Ash go!" saisaid Dawn cheering

"Wow Ash is great in gym battles!" said Sora as May was more impressed "Wow Ash has gotten strong since our journey in Hoenn" as May blushed "Return Geodude!" said Brock as Geodude was return to his pokeball "I had to say Ash you had gotten stronger" Said Brock

"You are not so bad Brock" said Ash as Brock had out his second pokeball "Now let's see you can handle this Steelix go!" as Brock toss the pokeball as a long, serpentine Pokémon with a silvery-gray body made up of rock-like sections, which can possess chips and scrapes from fights and tunneling. Three of those sections have long rock spikes coming out of them on either side. It has a massive head mainly made up of its large, wide jaw with sets of large square teeth inside. Along it bottom jaw are ridges: there are two pairs of ridgesappeared to battle

"Steelix" said Steelix as they see him "What is that?" Kari brings out her pokedex and scan Steelix

" **Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokémon. Steelix is the evolved form of Onix. It has been compressed underground, making its body harder than diamonds"**

"Wow I should find a Steelix of my own one of these days" said Kari as Ash notice Brock had his keystone around his neck "Let's end this with mega evolution!" as Brock active his stone and an mega stone was active on Steelix as they are linked suddenly Steelix was changing its body becomes longer, almost doubles its mass, and gains more features. Mega Steelix's eyes turn blue and its lower jaw becomes more heavily armored with a round, curved shape. Additionally, a third pair of ridges appears on its bottom jaw, as well as two sharp, flat structures consisting of three conjoined projections on each side. The gray, rock-like spikes and its tail point have transformed into prism-like crystalline spikes; the segments from which the spikes protrude are much larger as well. In-between the head and individual spiked segments are smaller units, now adorned by a black spot with a blue hexagon on each side. Several metallic-looking scraps constantly rotate around its neck as they all see it

"No way it has a mega evolution too!" said Sora was looking at the mega Steelix "Yes he does Sora!" said Bonnie

"He can we i just know it" said Joey as Brock makes a move "Steelix Gyro ball!" as Some of Steelix's spikes glow light blue and spin around fast, with a light-blue ring surrounding Steelix and hits Greninja

"Greninja we can win this because we don't up this fight!!!!!" as Ash and Greninja use the Bond Phenomenon power as they all fused together into Ash-Greninja Brock, his family, May, Max, Tk, Joey and Joe see this for the first time "Whoa did Greninja just..." Max was speechless of seeing this "I never see that evolution before Ash but can it dodge anything Steelix "Hyper beam!" as mega Steelix opens its mouth and an orange ball appears in front of Steelix's mouth. It then releases an orange beam from the ball at Ash-Greninja

"Dodge and use Aerial ace!" as Ash-Greninja dodge the blast Ash-Greninja's arms or legs glow light-blue and it hits Mega Steelix "Use screech!" said Brock as Steelix releases a high-pitched screech and releases a beam of invisible shockwaves that distort the air

"Greninja leap up" as Ash Greninja leaped to the air "Now use Water Shruiken!" as Ash-Greninja grabs the shuriken on its back and throws it at Mega Steelix as the explosion as the smoke was clear Steelix was down "Steelix is unable to battle Greninja wins and the winner goes to Ash Ketchum from pallet town!" said Forrest as Everyone cheer

"He did it!" said Dawn as Pikachu shouts for cheer "Pika chu" said Pikachu as Brock walks to Steelix "You did great out there steelix return!" as Brock returns him to the pokeball

"Ash you had battle great and i had to say you had come so far and grown during your journey and I present you the boulder badge" as Brock gives Ash the boulder badge "My second Boulder and I won it by being fair" as Ash place his Boulder badge on his coat

"Ash!" as Ash see his friends running to him "Ash your battle is amazing!" said May as Ash's pokemon cheer with him as he smile "Thanks guys" said Ash then Brock looks at Kari "Kari i'm ready for our match" said Brock as Kari then show her determine face "I'm ready for my first gym battle Brock! I had train my pokemon at night and going to win my first badge!" said Kari as Brock has two new pokeballs out

"Come out Mudsdale" as Brock toss his pokeball a large, equine Pokémon with short, brown fur and a black-and-red mane and tail. It has heavy-lidded, black eyes with a red rim along the bottom, a red blaze on its muzzle, and long, pointed black ears with brown insides. This Pokémon's mane extends down around its eyes. Along the top of its neck, its mane is black with red at the tip and stands up straight. On either side of its neck, the mane forms three thick structures similar to dreadlocks with red mud around the tips. The mane extends all the way down Mudsdale's back in a thin line before becoming its tail appeared for battle

"Wow which pokemon is that!?" as Sora has out her pokdex and scan Mudsdale

" **Mudsdale, the Draft Horse Pokémon. A Ground type. Mudsdale's heavy, mud-covered kick is its favorite attack, and can easily reduce a large truck to scrap."**

"Mudsdale you think Kari has an advantage against it?" said Tk as Ash wasn't worried "It's ok Tk i know she can win" Ash said as Kari brings out her pokeball "Let's go poppilo!" as Kari toss her pokeball Popplio appear and ready to fight

"Mudsdale use Zen headbutt!" said Brock as The top part of Mudsdale's head glows blue and its head becomes surrounded by a see-through reflective shield. It then shoots at the Poppilo like a missile and slams its head into him

"Poppilo use Bubblebeam!" said Kari as Popplio shoots a stream of blue bubbles from in front of its nose at Mudsdale led a super effect "Kari you are good but this ends Mudsdale use Rock blast!" as Three light blue rings appear and spin around Mudsdale's body. The rings then glow white and turn into glowing white rocks that spin around Mudsdale's body as well. Mudsdale then fires the glowing white rocks atPoppilo

"Poppilo don't give up we can win this now use Aqua Jet!" said Kari as Popplio's body becomes surrounded by water and it shoots itself like a rocket at the Mudsdale, slamming into him send Mudsdale flying and hits to the wall as Mudsdale is KO

"Mudsdale is unable to battle Poppilo wins!" said Forrest as Kari's friends were amazed "Kari is really good of this" said Sora as Brock returns his mudsdale

"I must say Kari you had gotten stronger but you can't stand again my water-Ground type pokemon!" as Brock toss his last pokeball reveal a large amphibian-like creature with a primarily cobalt-blue body and four limbs, including two long forelimbs and short, thickset back legs. Swampert is nominally bipedal, able to stand on its three-toed feet, but on land, it generally assumes a posture crouched over on all fours. It has orange conical gills that protrude from round patches on either side of its face. Two large fan-like black fins extend from the top of its orange eyes to the back of its head. Similarly, a black fan-like tail fin extends upward from its tail-end. it has a white underside as well as orange ridged padding on its forearms and thighs was ready to fight

"What is that?" as Tk had his pokedex out and scan that pokemon

 **"Swampert, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Swampert is the evolved form of Marshtomp. It is able to easily drag large stone weighing over 1 ton. It is also able to see through cloudy waters and detect approaching storms with its fin**."

"So that was Mudkip's final form" said Sora was amazed of seeing it "Poppilo use bubble beam!" said Kari as Poppilo shoots a stream of blue bubbles from in front of its nose at Swampert but

"Swampert use surf" said Brock as Swampert summons a huge wave that it rides on and then crashes it down on the bubble beam and Poppilo as the wave was clear Poppilo fainted

"Poppilo is unable to battle Swampert wins" said Forrest as Kari returns her poppilo in her pokeball "It's ok Popplio you try but i came this far but i am not losing this let's go Turtwig!" as Kari threw her last pokeball and Turtwig was ready

"Twig!" said Turtwig as Bonnie see Turtwig for the first time "A turtwig and it's so cute!" said Bonnie as Brock starts "Swampert Mud shot!" said Brock as Swampert fires a huge ball of mud at turtwig from its mouth

"Turtwig dodge it and use Razor leaf!" Kari shout as Turtwig was dodging Mud shot and he leaps to the air swings its head and razor-sharp leaves shoot out from the leaves on its head at Swampert

"Go Kari!" said Gatomon along with the pokemon and Digimon cheering for her "Swampert use Ice beam!" said Brock as A light blue ball appears inside of Swampert's mouth. It then fires light blue beams at Turtwig from the blue ball

"Turtwig use Energy ball!" said Kari as The leaves on Turtwig's head start to glow light green and it forms a green energy ball in front of its mouth. It then fires it at the Ice ball then redirects at Sawmpert hurting him "Now use Leaf Tornado!" said Kari as Turtwig swings its head and razor-sharp starts spinning its body around and flips around so it is spinning on its head with its leaves straight up in the air. Then, a large tornado of wind with a circles of light-green energy spinning around it appears at the tip of Turtwig's head. The tornado sticks to Turtwig's tail wherever it goes. It then swings on its side and catches the Swampert in the tornado. As it catches him, the light-green energy circles separate into light-green glowing leaves that spin around inside the tornado with the Swampert as they crashed Swampert was seen with swirl eyes

"Swampert is unable to battle Turtwig wins and the winner goes to Kari Kamiya!" said Forrest as Kari couldn't believe that she won "I won my first gym battle!" said Kari as Turtwig jumps on Kari feel happy "Swampert you did great out there my friend return!" as Brock returns his swampert tto his pokeball then Kari saw the gang running to her

"Kari your battle is amazing and i knew you can do it!" said Ash was proud and amazed as Kari blushed "Oh...why thank you Ash!" said Kari as the girls give her a high five then Brock comes over "Well Kari Ash is right about you. The way you train your pokemon was amazing just like your strong bond with Gatomon and I will give you the Boulder badge!" said Brock as Kari see her first badge "Thanks brock!" as Kari picks up her badge

"I have obtain a boulder badge!" said Kari did her pose then Brock looks at Izzy and Tk "I'll see you two tomorrow for your battle" said Brock as they agreed with him

(Pokemon center)

Ash and the gang had made it to the pokemon center so him and Kari wait for thier pokemon to be checked up Ash is now talking to professor Oak "Ash my boy it's good that you help Kari realize her way of battles but seeing her won her badge will lead her to the steps of the pokemon league" said Oak

"True professor but i had to say Kari is amazing in her first battle but if only i found a way to get her home" Ash said to him

"Ash i know you won't give up on everything don't forget you have friends and your pokemon by your side and i know you can get Kari home but she will make her choices" said Oak as Ash understand what he mean

"You are right Oak" as they hung up Ash heard Kari "Hey Ash i came tosay it was amazing of my first gym battle i ever had" said Kari as Ash smiled "Yeah and Kari that was remarkable how you use energy ball at ice beam!" Ash said that made her blush

"Hey Ash i was hoping if we are not bust can we have a challenge so i can learn new moves!" said Kari as Ash look at her then smile "I can't say no to that!" said Ash but what they didn't notice at the window a pink, bipedal Pokémon with mammalian features. Its snout is short and wide, and it has triangular ears and large, blue eyes. It has short arms with three-fingered paws, large hind legs and feet with oval markings on the soles, and a long, thin tail ending in an ovoid tip. Its fur is so fine and thin was flying at the sky looking "Mew" it was the pokemon name Mew seem interested in kari as it flew away

 **That's it of ch 9 of darkness turns to light hope you enjoyed it as Ash, Kari, Dawn, Sora, Izzy, Joey, Joe, Tk and Nokia at the pewter city gym where Ash and Kari challenge Brock with hihis mega steelix, Geodude, Mudsdale and Swampert and Kari's turtwig and poppilo learn new moves and chapter 10 will show the more of Ash and Kari encounter the mythical pokemon mew, also Misty will appear on ch 11 also more pokemon will be avalible for the gang and i'll let you choose which legendary or mythical pokemon you want let me know also i am Planning on AshXKariXDawnXMayXSoraXMistyXMimiXYolei story soon so enjoy** **darkness turns light**


	10. Deerling and a fairymon

**Darkness turns to light**

 **Chapter** **10**

 **A Deerling** **and a Fairymon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Digimon so this is the new crossover I'm doing up lead to make the story inspired by last digimaster, cyber sleuth and next order and Ash became a stronger, smarter, mature Pokémon trainer with four Pokémon and met the digimon character in Pokémon I choose you till I think more of Xy and tri chapter 6 so enjoy PokémonxDigimon Darkness turns to light stronger Ash, Smarter Ash, mature Ash** **AshxKarixDawnxMayXZoexSoraxMisty**

(the beach, unknown world)

at the beach to the unknown world The wind storm calms down but for what reason "Sugar, do you think you can take me on alone?" said a Strange female mermaid like creature talking to a fairy with long purple hair, fair skin, and four green stripes on its face. It wears a pink bra and pink panties, a high-waist pink belt above its navel, and large, pink boots with green soles, purple heels with butterfly wings attached, green borders at the top, yellow and red circles, and white knee pads with four green diagonal marks coming out of it, forming a butterfly image on each knee. It also wears purple armbands under metallic gauntlets with brooches at the wrist that are adorned with the symbol and have butterfly wings attached, metallic shoulder pads and a visor with a final pair of butterfly wings attached.

"That's a silly question. Of course I do, sugar." said the fairy

"So now you're gonna mock me?" she tells the fairy "I wouldn't dream of it. I'd rather fight!" She attacks, but the creature puts up a water shield.

"Don't you want to play with me anymore?" She sends some water torpedoes at fairy, who is just able to dodge them. Up on a cliff, the four Toucan creature stand.

"Look, Ranamon!" said one of them "Oh! Over here! Over here, Ranamon! I think I'm going to faint." said his pals

"She's so beautiful, so sweet, so perfect." said the third one "Stop dancing. We've got to give her the beast spirit and then she'll kiss us." the first one said

"Ah..." they replied "Wicked Wave!" said Ranamon

"Hurricane Wave!" said the fairy She knocks Ranamon's attack away. "Well, you're actually pretty good at this." said Ranamon

"Oh, Ranamon. That means so little coming from you." said the fairy "Little brat. I'm gonna take you apart wing by wing." said Ranamon

"Uh!" She traps the fairy between four water flumes.

"Oh!"

"Go, Ranamon! Go, Ranamon! Go, Ranamon! Go, go!" said the toucan creatures "Feeling a little more polite?" said Ranamon

"Errr..." the fairy is irritated Ranamon chuckled but She senses something. "Huh?! What's that calling to me? Could it be? Out of my way, brat!" She release fairy from her prison and dives into the ocean.

"Oh, great, what's she up to now?" she said Under water, Ranamon swims towards a sunken ship wreck. From inside a spirit floats out.

"It really is my beast spirit. And the little thing actually looks happy to see me. Beast Spirit Evolution!" she laughs as she suddenly changes

"It's all over now, honey. Too bad I was actually starting to enjoy our little spat." said a new digimon

"What's happening?!" said the boy with pale skin, shoulder-length black hair which is tied in a low ponytail, and dark blue eyes. He wears a blue jacket with yellow stripes on the sleeves over a yellow T-shirt with a blue neckline and sleeve trimmings, grey pants that end at his ankles, long blue socks, and white sneakers with blue stripes. On his head, he wears a blue bandana with dark grey stripes. as the voice was heard "Ready or not, here I am!" She appears above the surface, a large upside-down squid with her in the middle.

"In all of my radiant beauty. Aren't you impressed?" as The boys stare dumb-founded.

"I can see by your faces that you still need convincing. Maybe you just need a closer look at sweet Calmaramon. I'm so happy to oblige." Calmaramon laughs Up on the cliff, the Toucan creatures stand dumb-founded as Calmaramon chases after the boys.

"I think I'm going to be too busy for the Ranamon fan club from now on." one of them said

"Yeah, me too." said the second

"Me three." said the third "And to think, we almost had to go on a date with her." said the fourth "That Kazemon was kinda cute." said the first one admired Kazemon

"Definitely cute!" They walk away, leaving their fan stuff on the ground.

"That's one ugly-- uh--" said a young boy with lightly tanned skin, brown hair and eyes. He wears a yellow T-shirt with a black "D"-like symbol in chest, under a red jacket with a pocket on each side of chest, a dark brown bermuda, light brown gloves, white socks, orange and red sneakers with white soles, and a light brown cap over which he puts his goggles. The cap leaves a tuft of his hair out in the front.

"She's not really nice either." said a young boy with light skin, short brown hair and green eyes. He wears a mustard-colored shirt under a white V-neck shirt with short sleeves, a dark green collar and dark green trimmings at the sleeves and the bottom. He also wears yellow shorts with two pockets at the front and red suspenders hanging loosely from the sides, orange socks, and white and green snickers. On his head, he wears an oversized orange newsboy cap.

"And she smells awful, did you notice that?" said a young, overweight boy with spiky brown hair and eyes. He wears an orange shirt under a blue jumpsuit with yellow pockets, white socks, and blue and yellow sneakers.

"Who do you think you are?! You can't insult Calmaramon and get away with it." until Kazemon kicks at her, but Calmaramon knocks her to the ground.

"Oh..." said Kazemon

"I'm so sorry, sugar pie. Were you not enjoying our little dance? Too bad. Maybe I should turn up the music." She rises up into the air.

"Zoe, look out!" the boy said by a different name "Ta-ta, honey! Titanic Tempest!" But she loses control of her beast spirit.

"Oh, oh, uh, oh, oh! This can't be happening!" said Calmaramon

"Uh... uh..." said the boys

"O-kay." said Kazemon until the two saw a light suddenly appeared from the sky shines at them into the distance. "Don't you know who I am?! Whoa!!!!!" as the boys covered thier eyes as the light was gone Kazemon and Calmaramon are gone

"ZOE!!!" they shouted

(Kanto-Pewter city)

after the greatest challenges on pewter city gym Ash and Kari are now at the pokemon centre going to heal thier pokemon and while thier friends are still at the Pewter city gym "There you go your pokemon are ready to go!" Joy replied as Ash, Kari had thier pokemon all in good health

"Thanks nurse joy" said Kari then Joy smiled now look at Kari's first boulder badge "And i believe this is your first badge Kari" said Joy as Kari nodded with a proud "Thanks Joy I had to admit this is my first step of the pokemon league" said Kari as Joy smiled "No problem Kari are you and Ash are a couple" as the two heard her said that then blushed

"Oh nurse joy that must be a mistake we were just friends." said Kari as Joy chuckled "Just kidding i wish you two luck at the pokemon league." she said as Ash and Kari nodded as they are out

"Say Ash, what do you want to do till we wait for Tk, Joe and Izzy be done." Kari asked him as Ash has a idea "How about we explore a bit Kari just the two of us." said Ash then Gatomon hops on Kari's shoulder

"I agree with him Kari maybe it gives me time to spend with him." said Gatomon was looking at pikachu as Kari thinks about it maybe it's her chance to spend time with Ash more

"I like the idea Ash." said Kari as they start walking at pewter city but at the nearby tree was a fawn-like Pokémon, most resembling a fallow deer. The upper side of its body is pink in the spring, green in the summer, orange in the autumn, and brown in the winter. It has a yellow patterned rim, and its underside is peach. It sports a yellow floral tuft on its head, and similar yellow coloration on the insides of its tapering ears looking at them.

 **I want to be the very best,**

Ash was on top of the hill looking at the sky with pikachu on his shoulder then Kari, Gatomon, Dawn, May, Sora, Zoe and Misty appeared behind him

 **Like no one ever was.**

Izzy, Tentomon, Tk, Patamon, Joe, Gomamon, Nokia and Brock are watching them with thier pokemon

 **To catch them is my real test,**

Max and Bonnie perform a team Z-move with thier shuppet and Minum

 **To train them is my cause!**

Team Rocket are following the gang on the balloon but been dragged away by Bewear

 **I will travel across the land,**

Ash battles Lt. Surge with pikachu against Raichu in his alola form then Zoe and Kari fights his electross and electivire with thier eevee and sandshrew in saffron city

 **Searching far and wide.**

Kari, Dawn, Sora, Zoe and May are performing contest with Zoey, Ursula in Cerluean city

 **Each Pokemon to understand**

Agumon, Dorumon were playing with pikachu, Piplup as Ash looks at his master digivice

 **The power that's inside!**

Izzy, Joe and Tk battle a wild ursaring, Pinsir and Nidoking with Chespin, Piplup and Cyndaquil

 **Pokemon!**

Ash and Pikachu are in a battle then use volt tackle then Greninja form to Ash-Greninja fights along with Mega Charizard X and Decidueye, Greymon and Dorurumon against Blackwargreymon

 **Gotta catch em' all!**

Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, Ikkakumon, Kabuterimon and Birdramon and Kazemon fights the eater and Calmaramon

 **It's you and me,**

Ash watches Kari, Dawn, May, Zoe and Sora performing thier contests

 **I know it's my destiny!**

Ash throws his pokeball at the ralts sucessful catch with the gang cheering him

 **Pokemon!**

Kari and Zoe up against Sabrina and her Alakazam and Grumpig in Safron city with thier froslass and jellicent

 **Oh, you're my best friend,**

Ash and Tk became friends to the end

 **In a world we must defend!**

Ash, Kari, Dawn, May, Sora, Zoe, Misty, Izzy, Nokia, Tk, Joey, Max, Bonnie and Tk defend the destiny stone from Blackwargreymon, Calmaramon, Arukenimon and Mummymon

 **Pokemon!**

Giratina, Dialga, Rayquaza, Zapdos, Moltress, Articuno, Darkrai, Entei and Mewtwo appeared to the canyon

 **Gotta catch em' all!**

Ash and Davis battle, Pikachu and Veemon clash thier attacks

 **A heart so true,**

Brock flirting with girls but been dragged away by Misty, Max, Croagunk

 **Our courage will pull us through!**

Kari then was surrounded by the darkness of the dark ocean being pulled down then the light appears then Kari was pulled up by Ash and the gang

 **You teach me and I'll teach you,**

Ash was looking at his pokeball thinking can he reach the top to indigo then Kari, Dawn, May, Sora, Zoe and Misty had thier hands on his shoulder then hugged together

 **Po-ke-mon!**

Ho-ho flies past them then a rainbow appears showing a rainbow feather falling

 **Gotta catch em' all!**

as Ash and the gang travel farther to the kanto region as thier journey begins

 **Gotta catch em' all!**

 **A Shadow Figure standing on top** **hill reveal to be** **Dawn** **, Piplup and then opens the D-terminal**

 **Dawn** **'s voice: a** **Deerling and a fairymon**

(Pewter city)

Ash and Kari are relaxing at the fountain enjoying thier ice cream which Kari stares at her boulder badge a hour "How is it like Kari of winning your first badge Kari." Ash asked her

"It feels like my fighting spirit grew stronger, it was amazing and exciting i can see why you love gym battles and poppilo was excited." said Kari as poppilo was swimming in the fountain in joy agreed with Kari "Wait till we get to Cerulean city Kari. I had a friend here that you can meet there but I can show you, Dawn and Sors something amazing." said Ash

"Something amazing?" Kari was confused as Ash points at the mountain not far from pewter city "This mountain is call mt moon i travel there with my friends and met the scientist Seymour was studying the moon stone clefairy snd clefable are performing a moon dance." Ash said as Kari was amazed of what he said

"you're taking there after the gym battle is over." said Kari as Ash nodded "You bet Kari it be your first time." he said to her as Kari smiled also blush a little seeing it like it was a romantic story before she's going to spoke

"pika pi." said Pikachu as Ash and Kari look at him "what is it Pikachu?" Ash asked as he points at the tree seeing the pokemon "Wow it's a Deerling!" Ash said as Kari brings out her pokedex scanning Deerling for the first time

" **Deerling, the Season Pokémon. With the change of each season, Deerling's appearance changes as well."**

"Deerling, it's cute i never seen a pokemon like this one before." said Kari as Ash spoke "Deerling is from the Unova region Kari but it's a first time seeing one?" Ash said to her. Him and Kari see this Deerling is weak

"And it's not looking to good." Ash said because the peach color of it's fur is gray-peach realised it's sick "Poor thing we need to get it to the pokemon centre." Kari replied Ash agreed with her. Kari picks the ill Deerling up then an light appeared and one was going to them

"Look out!" Kari said as they braced themselves the light had crashed to Ash off his feet "Ash!" Kari shouted snd was worried she run to him "Ash...Ash say something." Kari said then Ash groaned ss he is waking up "I'm okay Kari how about you." Ash asked her "I'm fine too but where did that..." as they stopped and saw what the light was a young girl same age as Ash and Kari with long chest-length blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a mauve cap resembling a beanie with a purple trim and two points that resemble a cat's ears coming out of it. She also wears white and pink shoes and long purple socks. She wears a blue and white striped shirt under a mauve vest and a mauve skirt, and white panties. Both the skirt and the jacket have white vertical stripes on the sides. Her shirt is cut to expose her belly button, and her jacket is also open.

"Ash is a girl...is she." Kari asked as Ash checked her pulse "She's still alive Kari." Ash told her. Kari was relieved of the good news till something dropped from the sky land on Ash's head then the ground Ash picks it up. They saw it's a digivice like thiers but a different model

"Kari is she one of your friends?" Ash asked her, she denied "No i haven't met her before?" Kari said as Ash picks the girl up "We're taking her with us." Ash said

Kari agreed with him as they take the girl and Deerling to the pokemon centre

(Minute ago)

The girl suddenly wakes up "Where am I?" the girl then notice Nurse joy was checking on her "Oh you're awake." she said as the girl was out of words seeing a actual human

"Was it a dream am I really home not at the digital world?" she said but she see a pink, ovoid Pokémon with stubby arms and dark pink feet. It has tiny eyes and three hair-like growths on each side of its head. The tufts of hair have dark pink tips. On the center of its belly is a dark pink pouch that contains a single white egg. wearing a nurse hat

"wait what is that?" she asked Joy about what she saw "That's Chansey my pokemon here to help." she said ss Chansey give her a medicine

"Chansey." said Chansey as it click to her head "Pokemon? wait that light appeared during the battle means...I'm in a other world!!!" as she notice what's missing "My D-tector where's my D-tector!" she was in the panic till she heard a other voice

"was it this you were looking for." as she turns around and saw Ash, Kari, Dawn, May, Sora, Tk, Izzy, Joe, Nokia, Joey, Brock, Max and Bonnie shown up Ash passes her the D-tector

"thank you." she said picking up her D-tector her face was red because of her seeing Ash good looking "Excuse me ah...I hate by asking am I in the other world?" she asked them "Yes you were. Ash and I found you unconscious and took you in." Kari said to her

"I remember the light had appeared and took me here..." she was out of words "That happened to us too." said Sora tells her that they were the same as the girl spoke

"Are you legendary warriors like me?" she asked as they were confused except for Ash, Kari and Izzy "Ah afraid not Kari, Sora, Tk, Izzy and Joe are digidestined from thier universe. Nokia was the same means you are from the other universe." said Izzy as the girl was more stunned like the other because different universes of digimon

"No way...in that case Thanks I'm Zoe..Zoe Orimoto." said the girl named Zoe Orimoto "And she said you're Ash that's a cute name." she said to him made Ash blush "Yes his name is Ash and I'm Kari Kamiya." said Kari

"nice to meet you Kari and thanks for the help." said Zoe then the others introduced themselves Zoe was up on her feet notice Deerling was in infirmary

"How was she nurse joy." Ash asked her but the look on her face was worried "Poor thing isn't looking to well i see that Deerling before." said Joy

"What?" they said as she nodded "She had a trainer before." she said

(Kanto Pewter city pokemon centre flashback)

"Right outside the city I just found Deerling been washed ashore on the barrel dirty and sick" Joy picks up Deerling and take her in the centre to patch her up "When she woke up Deerling ran from the centre so scared she ran to the forest didn't take medication." Deerling ran faster and faster never been seen

(End flashback)

"then you found it." as Joy has the medicine ready but the Deerling was too scared "Hey calm down we're here to help." said Kari had calm her down Deerling looks at Kari how she gives her the medicine the gray fades to peach color Deerling was on her hooves and give Kari a puppy kiss

"Wow Kari you did great calming the Deerling down?" Bonnie asked Kari with a smile "thanks Bonnie i learn that from Ash he's a great teacher" said Kari as Ash was blushing and smiled. Zoe seen this and heard how Kari learn that from Ash which impressed her "Wow I thought Ash be like the boys from my dimension but he's different how he helps others." she said

"Ash is remarkable Zoe, when he battle Knightmon defending the destiny stone he show courage, friendship!" said Sora as May nodded "I remember when he saved me, Pikachu and Manaphy that time and almost died but he never gives up!" said May as Kari, Sora, Zoe, Tk, Izzy, Nokis and Joe heard how Ash almost died to saved his world but never give up

"Ash did the same when he saved Diancie from the hunters and stopped Yvetal for causing distruction!" said Bonnie remembers the time at Kalos region "I know how you feel. Ash saved my life twice when Dialga and Palkia cause destruction at the pillars of time" as the others heard Dawn mentioned that Kari was more impressed to him even May was surprised "Ash...he is special after all." said Kari until they heard screaming going on outside

"What the heck is going on!?" said Joey ss Squirtle points at the lake as they looked and saw a digimon "Agumon do you know what that is?" Ash asked

"Her name is Calamaramon Ash." said Agumon as Izzy checks everything sbout her in the computer

"Whoa this one is from Zoe's universe alright" said Izzy as Zoe has a glare on her eyes remembering her as Calmaramon saw her

"I found you at last legendary warrior and you msde new friends here to express my beauty" said Calamaramon as Bonnie spoke out "Eww i see ugly old lady before but ugly digimon is worse." said Bonnie ss Calamaramon heard that

"You just...call me...you i'll destroy first little brat!" said Calamaramon as Ash has his pokeball out "Not on my watch Come out Decidueye come out!" said Ash as Decidueye appeared "dueye" said Decidueye then Ash has his master digivice out "Agumon Dorumon help out too." as the two are changing

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon, Dorumon digivolve to Dorugamon" as Greymon and Dorugamon help out "Poppilo, Turtwig let's go ready Gatomon digi armor-energize" said Kari

"Gatomon armor digivolve to nefertimon, the angel of light." said Nefertimon joins the battle "Cyndaquil, Yanma help out Patamon ready" as Tk active his d3 "Patamon digivolve to Angemon." as Angemon along with Cyndaquil and yanma

"Chespin, Deino go for it." said izzy wiyh kabuterimon flying to action "Mudkip, Lickitung let's turn that digimon to seafood." said Sora riding on Birdramon "Piplup get ready." Joe along with Ikkakumon, Brock calls out Steelix, May brings blaziken out, Dawn has Mamoswine charging

"You fools making this too easy. titanic tempest!" as Calamaramon Rotates like a drill and strikes her enemy after withdrawing into its body. "Not a chance Steelix Gyro ball!" Brock shout as Some of Steelix's spikes glow light blue and spin around fast, with a light-blue ring surrounding Steelix and hits Calamaramon

"You annoying...pest i don't know what you are but I'll crush you..." as she didn't look behind "Turtwig use Leaf Tornado!" said Kari as Turtwig swings its head and razor-sharp starts spinning its body around and flips around so it is spinning on its head with its leaves straight up in the air. Then, a large tornado of wind with a circles of light-green energy spinning around it appears at the tip of Turtwig's head. The tornado sticks to Turtwig wherever it goes. It then swings on its side and catches the Calamaramon in the tornado. As it catches him, the light-green energy circles separate into light-green glowing leaves that spin around inside the tornado with the Caramaramon as they crashed out of the water

"You're bugging me..." without looking from behind "Electro shocker, Nova blast, power metal, Rosetta stone, Hand of fate, Harpoon torpedo, Meteor wing, Nova blast, Cooling blaster" said the digimon blasted Calamaramon

"Blaziken use fire spin!" said May as Blaziken opens its mouth and releases a spiraling flame from its mouth trapped Calamaramon but feel the pain Chespin hit it with pin missle!" said Izzy

"Ches!" as The spikes on Chespin's head stiffen and glow white. It then fires white orbs trailing green streams of light at thecreature in a direct hit Caramaramon

"Good Chimchar use Flamethrower!" said Nokia "Chaarrrr!" Chimchar releases a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at the Caramaramon

"Enough Titanic Tempest!!!!" Calamaramon Rotates like a drill and strikes her enemy after withdrawing into its body takes out the digimon and the pokemon "I'll crush you!" Calamaramon was aiming for kari until a shadow leaped it's body glows green and it jumps into the air. Then, light-green leaves quickly circle around its body and is then shot at the Calamaramon. When she is hit, the leaves explode. "What?" Kari saw Deerling saved "Deerling you save me" as Deerling look at kari "Deer" then Zoe appeared with her D-tector "Hang on guys leave it to me. Execute! Spirit Evolution!" as they see Zoe is somehow digivolve to a familiar digimon

"Kazemon!" as they saw her form "Wow a human digivolve to a digimon." said Kari as they watch her fight "Payback Hurricane wave!" as Kazemon Throws long, thin tornadoes erupting from its fingertips at Calamaramon "that stupid trick won't trap me a..." without paying attention "Mamoswine use ice shard!" said Dawn as Mamoswine creates a glowing, light blue ball of ice in-between the ends of its tusks and fires it at the opponent. When it hits the Calamaramon, the digimon becomes frozen and was trapped by Hurricane wave

"Now use bubblebeam!" said both Dawn, Kari, Sora, Joey and Joe as two piplup, Popplio, mudkip and Squirtle use bubblebeam at Calamaramon made the ice break "Decidueye use spirit shackle!" Ash shouted Decidueye draws an arrow quill from its wing, with a shadowy aura surrounding the tip after it's drawn, and fires it at the opponent. The arrow loops around the opponent before striking the ground in front of it, creating a burst of blue fire-like energy around the around Calamaramon cancel her titanic tempest "I'm trapped" she said

"Let's end this now!" Ash said just then they see Deerling's body glowing "What's that?" Kari said as Ash recognize it "Kari that's solar beam use it!" Ash said as Kari nodded "Deerling use Solar beam!" said Kari as Deerling gathers energy in her mouth, and fires a white beam from her at Calamaramon then Ash reveal his Z-Ring and did a pose pikachu did the same as the aura comes from Ash into pikachu "Gigavolt Havoc!!!" Ash shouted as pikachu gathers a large ball of yellow electricity and launches it towards the Calamaramon with her trapped then she got struck with a punch send flying never been seen again

"Alright we won!" said Kazemon as she changes back to Zoe "you guys are all awesome and Ash you are amazing." said Zoe as Ash chuckled and blushing then Dawn, Kari, May and Sora came over

"Is that the Z-ring you told me about Ash." said Kari as Ash nodded "Yes i got more z crystals with me when ever i use them." Ash replied Zoe hugged Ash "Thanks Ash for helping me." Zoe thanked him they got back from the pokemon centre healed thier pokemon getting ready to leave now that Izzy, Tk and Joe earn thier badges "Well this is where we say goodbye Ash" said Joey shaking Ash's hand

"You two sure you want us to continue without you and Nokia Joey." said Tk as Joey nodded "Of course Tk, Nokia and I will start getting our badges." he said as Nokia give a wink "don't worry we'll meet again at Cerulean city." said Nokia as May, Max, Bonnie, Brock and Zoe came "It be like old times again." said Bonnie

"With new friends, new journey together." said Max then Brock was all ready "Forrest will continue the gym." said Brock

"I'm glad you want me to come." said Zoe as Ash smiled "you're our friend too Zoe and we will start travelling together." said Ash just then Deerling appeared

"Deerling why is she here?" said Bonnie as Deerling walks to Kari but Ash know why "Kari Deerling wants you as her trainer." he said Kari was surprised staring at Deerling then smiles she brings out a pokeball "I'll take good care of you." as she gently touch Deerling and went inside she held it with her eyes closed because she helped a pokemon bieng saved by illness

 **That's it of ch** **10** **of darkness turns to light hope you enjoyed it as Ash, Kari, Dawn, Sora, Izzy, Joey, Joe, Tk and Nokia at the pewter city gym where Ash and Kari met Zoe Orimoto from digimon frontier and Kari saved a Deerling from illness now Joey and Nokia remain at pewter city and chapter 11 will show the more of Ash and gang go to mt. moon encounter the mythical pokemon mew here, also Misty will appear as well also more pokemon will be avalible for the gang and i'll let you choose which legendary or mythical pokemon you want let me know also i am Planning on AshXKariXDawnXMayXSoraXZoeXMistyXMimiXYolei story soon so enjoy** **darkness turns light**


	11. Return to Mt Moon

**Darkness turns to light**

 **Chapter** **11**

 **Return to Mt.Moon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Digimon so this is the new crossover I'm doing up lead to make the story inspired by last digimaster, cyber sleuth and next order and Ash became a stronger, smarter, mature Pokémon trainer with four Pokémon and met the digimon character in Pokémon I choose you till I think more of Xy and tri chapter 6 so enjoy PokémonxDigimon Darkness turns to light stronger Ash, Smarter Ash, mature Ash** **AshxKarixDawnxMayXZoexSoraxMisty**

(Kanto)

at the nearby lake Ash, Kari, Dawn, May, Sora, Zoe, Tk, Joe, Izzy, Brock, Max and Bonnie are setting up camp after thier time at Pewter city "Man i can't help but looking at my badge i won." Tk said as he was staring at his badge. "I thought i was the only one who was excited of my first badge?" Kari said to Ash helping out collecting firewood

"Well Kari that's the first step of reaching to the pokemon league." Ash said to her then Zoe walking towards them "Hey Ash wait up I want to ask you something?" Zoe said to Ash "Sure Zoe what is it?" Ash asked her

"Well I want to ask you what's it like to be trainer?" Zoe asked him as Ash spoke about that question "well it's like that you can catch and raise pokemon but more to that is Pokemon are not just be used as tools they are your friends and partners that strengthen your bond between them and yourself Zoe." Ash said to her as his words inspired her and Kari

"Ash...i think something caught my backpack?" Kari said to Ash as she feels something caught her backpack

"Stay still Kari I'll take a look." Ash puts down the wood and walks towards Kari and checks on her backpack "Don't worry Kari i won't wreck your backpack." Ash said to her as Kari blushed by his kindness then Ash finally got something out of her backpack as he looked

"Fishing lure?" Ash said as he notice the finishing line dragged him off to the water "Ash!" said Kari and Zoe

"What happened?" said Dawn running towards them "Ash was getting a fishing lure off my backpack then he was dragged to the water." said Kari as Dawn was worried

"Guys Ash is dragged to the lake!" said Dawn as the gang are heading off to find him as for Ash was been dragged to the water holding his breath just then he was out of the water Ash was coughing out the water "Man gor the moment i thought "i'm a goner." Ash replied

"Ash is that you?" as Ash heard a voice and looks behind was girl she has short, orange hair tied into a side ponytail. She has green eyes and fair skin. She wears a yellow tank top that shows her midriff, red suspenders, blue denim shorts that stop at her thighs and red sneakers with yellow lining and white laces.

"Misty!" said Ash as Misty see the lure stuck on his shirt "Oh did i caught you by accident!" said Misty helping Ash out by removing the lure "Yes misty but it accidentally caught my friend by hrr backpack." Ash said to her

"A new friend Ash so where is..." as Misty was going to say about Ash's friend till the gang found them "Ash thank glad you're ok!?" said Kari as Dawn, Brock, May and Max see Misty

"Misty hey!" said May

"Dawn, Brock, May and Max good to see you again." Misty said ss she see Kari, Sora, Zoe, Tk, Izzy, Joe and Bonnie "And who are your new friends?" she said as Ash spoke

"Misty I want you to meet Kari, Sora, Zoe, Tk, Izzy and Joe." said Ash as he introduced them to Misty "Well it's Nice to meet you all any friends of Ash's be my friends too." she said as Misty saw Gatomon, Biyomon, Patamon, Tentomon and Gomamon

"Ash...was there something i need to know." she asked him as they walked to the road Ash explained everything to Misty "So you're saying they are the digidestined and thier partners sre call Digimon from a other dimension." she said

"Yes" Ash replied

"That's sounds outstanding and i like your Biyomon Sora and Gatomon too Kari." said Misty

"Thanks Misty." said Kari as Sora saw the mountain they're heading to "Ash what is that?" she asked him pointing at the mountain

"That's mt. moon Sora!" said Ash

"So that's the mountain you mention Ash! does the name sound romantic?" Kari said

"Well...Kari they got that name because a huge meteor crashed into the mountain back at the prehistoric times." Ash said to her and hiding a blush

"A meteor Ash!?" said Tk as Patamon flew towards Ash "Is it really true Ash?" said Patamon

"Yes but that's no ordinary meteor it sas really a moon stone Patamon that can make some pokemon evolved." said Ash

"Prodigious how do uou so much of the moon stone Ash!" Izzy asked

"During my first journey we met Seymour that time on Mt. Moon where we met Clefairy that" perform a moon dance ceremony till Team Rocket plan on stealing it." said Ash as they heard screaming

"Look over there!" said Zoe as they were running towards Mt. moon and they see a flock of blue, bat-like Pokémon. While it lacks eyes, it has pointed ears with purple insides and a mouth with two sharp teeth on each jaw. It has purple wing membranes supported by two, elongated fingers, and two long, thin, tails. were attacking a scientist was defending a taller boy, but still young and small he wears a beige tunic buttoned up with a single square button, a wide collar and purple trimmings. He also wears a yellow undershirt with a high collar, purple pants, black socks, and brown and white slip-on shoes.

"That's Seymour and he's fending off against a bunch of Zubat!" said Dawn as Izzy brings out his pokedex and scan the Zubat

" **Zubat, blind Pokémon with supersonic powers. Zubat live in caves and hate to fly outside in daylight."**

"Well not these Zubat?" said Joe as Ash has pikachu ready "Pikachu! Thunderbolt! Ash said as Pikachu leaps to the air and fires thunderbolt on Zubat and they flew back to the cave

"Good one pikachu!" said Patamon as Ash walks towards Seymour "Seymour are you Alright?" Ash asked him "Yes and Thanks Ash it's grest to see you, Dawn, Misty snd Brock again." said Seymour as Ash nodded "It's great to see you as well." Ash replied as an Mammal Digimon. Its body is covered in a hard shell. It has a carefree, charming personality

"Thanks for a hand pal i owe you one." he said as Ash knew what it was "You're a digimon right." he asked

"Yes I'm armadillomon at your service." he said

"Armadillomon!" as he see Kari, Sora, Tk, Izzy and Joe "Hey guys we were worried about you!" he said as Kari notice the boy "Hey that's Cody and he's hurt!" said Kari

 **I want to be the very best,**

Ash was on top of the hill looking at the sky with pikachu on his shoulder then Kari, Gatomon, Dawn, May, Sora, Zoe and Misty appeared behind him

 **Like no one ever was.**

Izzy, Tentomon, Tk, Patamon, Joe, Gomamon, Nokia and Brock are watching them with thier pokemon

 **To catch them is my real test,**

Max and Bonnie perform a team Z-move with thier shuppet and Minum

 **To train them is my cause!**

Team Rocket are following the gang on the balloon but been dragged away by Bewear

 **I will travel across the land,**

Ash battles Lt. Surge with pikachu against Raichu in his alola form then Zoe and Kari fights his electross and electivire with thier eevee and sandshrew in saffron city

 **Searching far and wide.**

Kari, Dawn, Sora, Zoe and May are performing contest with Zoey, Ursula in Cerluean city

 **Each Pokemon to understand**

Agumon, Dorumon were playing with pikachu, Piplup as Ash looks at his master digivice

 **The power that's inside!**

Izzy, Joe and Tk battle a wild ursaring, Pinsir and Nidoking with Chespin, Piplup and Cyndaquil

 **Pokemon!**

Ash and Pikachu are in a battle then use volt tackle then Greninja form to Ash-Greninja fights along with Mega Charizard X and Decidueye, Greymon and Dorurumon against Blackwargreymon

 **Gotta catch em' all!**

Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, Ikkakumon, Kabuterimon and Birdramon and Kazemon fights the eater and Calmaramon

 **It's you and me,**

Ash watches Kari, Dawn, May, Zoe and Sora performing thier contests

 **I know it's my destiny!**

Ash throws his pokeball at the ralts sucessful catch with the gang cheering him

 **Pokemon!**

Kari and Zoe up against Sabrina and her Alakazam and Grumpig in Safron city with thier froslass and jellicent

 **Oh, you're my best friend,**

Ash and Tk became friends to the end

 **In a world we must defend!**

Ash, Kari, Dawn, May, Sora, Zoe, Misty, Izzy, Nokia, Tk, Joey, Max, Bonnie and Tk defend the destiny stone from Blackwargreymon, Calmaramon, Arukenimon and Mummymon

 **Pokemon!**

Giratina, Dialga, Rayquaza, Zapdos, Moltress, Articuno, Darkrai, Entei and Mewtwo appeared to the canyon

 **Gotta catch em' all!**

Ash and Davis battle, Pikachu and Veemon clash thier attacks

 **A heart so true,**

Brock flirting with girls but been dragged away by Misty, Max, Croagunk

 **Our courage will pull us through!**

Kari then was surrounded by the darkness of the dark ocean being pulled down then the light appears then Kari was pulled up by Ash and the gang

 **You teach me and I'll teach you,**

Ash was looking at his pokeball thinking can he reach the top to indigo then Kari, Dawn, May, Sora, Zoe and Misty had thier hands on his shoulder then hugged together

 **Po-ke-mon!**

Ho-ho flies past them then a rainbow appears showing a rainbow feather falling

 **Gotta catch em' all!**

as Ash and the gang travel farther to the kanto region as thier journey begins

 **Gotta catch em' all!**

 **A Shadow Figure standing on top** **hill reveal to be** **Sora** **, Biyomon and Mudkip and then opens the D-terminal**

 **Sora** **'s voice:** **Return to Mt. Moon**

(Mt. moon)

Ash, Kari, Dawn, May, Sora, Misty, Zoe, Brock, Tk, Izzy, Joe, Max and Bonnie sre helping Seymour set up lunch and have Cody rest on the tent Seymour had "So i get it Ash your friends were from the other world but they were brought here by a light?" Seymour said to Ash

"That's right Seymour Kari was the first one before the others and i received two digieggs as my own partners along with the master digivice." Ash replied showing him and Misty his msster digivice

"Amazing Ash but wait are there digimon were bad...like him." as Misty points at Tentomon as Ash knew why

"Misty I know you are scare of bug type pokemon but Tentomon is a friend and a good digimon just trust him and give him a chance to like you." Ash said

"Ok...i'll try Ash." Misty tells him as they heard a grunt coming from Cody

"Guys he's waking up!" said Bonnie

Cody's eyes were starting to open and he stares at his friends "Kari you're okayx Sora, Gatomon, Patamon, Biyomon, Tk, Gomamon, Joe, Izzy and Tentomon." said Cody was happy to his friends "We're all here Cody and we're fine." said Kari as Cody see Ash and the others

"Who are they?" said Cody as Armadillomon spoke "They're our nes friends Cody and we're in s new world?" said Armadillomon as Cody heard him said new world as Ash came over with a bowl of soup.

"Hey there I got you some soup to help you." Ash said as Cody see him as a kind person and accepted the soup "Thank you." said Cody

"Cody this is our friend Ash Ketchum, he is the one who saved my life and took me to his home." said Kari then Cody see Pikachu "Oh that's pikachu he's a pokemon and also Ash's friend." Kari as Cody was petting pikachu and he likes it

"So you're saying we're in a world were people and Pokemon coexist." Cody said

"That's right Cody." said Tk

"Amazing." said Cody as Kari, Tk, Izzy and Joe show Cody thiet gym badges snd explain that they can do gym battles , Contests, Dances and Performance "Now that is amazing thing I ever hear." said Cody then Ash want to ask him something

"Say Cody any chance how did you got here?" Ash asked him as Cody remembered "We were finding the destiny stone in the digital world but we run to blackwargreymon trying to destroy it until a light appeared and took me, Armadillomon here but i was unconscious when that happened." he said to Ash

"That sounds awful." said Bonnie as Cody met her for the first "Hey there we haven't met I'm Bonnie" said Bonnie as Max came over "And I'm Max ss well." he said as they start talking Ash begin to wonder why the Zubat came out till he see a familiar footprint

"I think I know why the Zubat were out Blackwargreymon was here?" Ash said as May heard the name "Black...who?" she said

"Blackwargreymon an mega level digimon made of hundred control spires with a bad attitude." said Dawn then heard beeping

"My master digivice is detecting a destiny stone and it's in the mt. moon!" Ash said

"We shall go and find it." said Kari

"Kari's right we need to find it." said Dawn as they all agreed to go inside Mt. moon just then they see something hopping over the cave was a small, pink creature that is vaguely star-shaped in appearance. Its ears are completely brown. It has two small black eyes, a small mouth, and it appears to have a small, permanent blush on its cheeks. It possesses stubby, digitless arms and legs, which come to a point. It has a curl on its forehead and a curled up tail.

"cleffa." it said

"A cleffa!" Ash said as Sora see it and brings out her pokedex to scan it

 **"Cleffa, the Star Shape Pokémon. Cleffa is the pre-evolved form of Clefairy. Their star shape has led some to believe that they reach the Earth riding on shooting stars. Strangely, many Cleffa are often found on nights of meteor showers."**

"Cleffa looks so cute!" said Zoe looking at Cleffa then a other had appeared with Cleffa was bipedal mammalian Pokémon Its body is a light, icy blue and with a cream-colored belly and muzzle. Thicker plates form a dome around its head and its ears resemble an igloo's entrances. In adapting to this cold climate, its body became larger and heavier with a shell of ice covering its hide.

"That's a Sandshrew!" said Ash as Tk scan Sandshrew with his pokedex

 **"Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokémon. Sandshrew hates moisture and lives in holes it digs in dry places. It protects itself by curling into a ball."**

"Stange this one is different is it one of the Alola pokemon?" said Tk as Ash nodded "Yes this Sandshrew is a ice-steel type Tk." Ash replied but two more pokemon appeared was bipedal, pink Pokémon with a chubby, vaguely star-shaped body. A small, pointed tooth protrudes from the upper left corner of its mouth. It has wrinkles beside its black, oval eyes, a single dark pink oval marking on each cheek, and large, pointed ears with brown tips. A tuft of fur curls over its forehead, much like its large, upward-curling tail. Each stocky arm has two small claws and a thumb on each hand and both feet have a single toenail. There is a pair of tiny, butterfly-shaped wings on its back carrying the stone

"The clefairy!" said Misty

"That must be an evolution stage of Cleffa" said Joe as he scanned the clefairy with his pokedex

 **"Clefairy. This impish Pokémon is friendly and peaceful. It is believed to live inside Mt. Moon, although very few have ever been seen by humans."**

"Amazing but what's that it's holding." Sora asked pointing at the stone "That's the moon stone Sora." Brock said to her as the clefairy with a tall, pink Pokémon with a vaguely star-shaped body. It has long, pointed ears with dark brown tips and black, oval eyes with wrinkles on either side. A curled lock of fur hangs over its forehead, much like its long, tightly curled tail. On its back is a pair of dark pink wings; each wing has three points. Its hands have three fingers each, and its feet have two clawed toes and dark pink soles.

"That's a Clefable!" said Dawn looking at Clefable as she scans Clefable

 **"Clefable, an advanced form of Clefairy. These unique creatures are among the rarest Pokémon in the world."**

"That means they are going to the moon stone?" Kari asked as May nodded "Yes when they gather moon stones they perform the moon dance" said May as Kari understand then they follow them in the cave where they see many pokemon inside Mt. moon then they see Cleffa and Clefairy went in two cave entrance

"They must've go separate paths in mt. moon?" said Tk as Ash has a idea "We should split into two groups." Ash said as they agreed with the idea Kari, May, Zoe, Tk, Brock and Cody go with Ash to find the destiny stone while Dawn, Misty, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Max, Bonnie go with Seymour to see the Moon stone when Ash's group are looking around

"Say Ash you had seen Blackwargreymon before?" said Tk

"I did when i was in your world we had s fight trying to defend the destiny stone but i manage to win." Ash said as Cody and Tk couldn't believe what they heard

"No way Ash you defeated Blackwargreymon?" said Tk was surprised "During when we faced him we never had a chance to defeat a megs level." said Cody as Ash follows the location using his master digivice

Seymour is leading the group to the rihht path "I can't wait to see what the moon stone look like?" said Sora was excited to see the moon stone

"It's true buy the moon dance sounds so romantic and amazing seeing the clefairy perform " said Misty remembered the times seeing it "that be something I'm looking forward to." said Sora just then they saw something coming from the cave was damped reveal to be a spider with a water bubble over its head. Its head and most of its abdomen are dark gray, while its thorax and six legs are light green. All of its legs are thin with a knobby joint in the middle, and three of its legs are typically used to anchor the bubble on its head. The green on its thorax extends onto its abdomen in three triangular markings. There are also several triangular flaps that extend upward and attach to the bubble over its head. The head itself has large light blue eyes with darker pupils and sclerae, two blue bumps on top, and light green mouth similar to a spinneret. There is an actual spinneret on the tip of its abdomen

"is that a bug keep it away!" Misty said hiding behind Sora as Seymour looks at it "No that's a Dewpider one of the Alola pokemon." said Seymour as Joe scans the Dewpider with his pokedex

 **"Dewpider, the Water Bubble Pokémon. A Water and Bug type. Dewpider come out of the water, looking for food. They create water bubbles to breathe and to protect their soft heads."**

"Amazing but what's it doing here?" said Joe

"I don't know but it's the first time seeing one so rare." said Seymour as they see the Dewpider was walking towards Misty "Aaah get away from me i hate bugs!!!" Misty said as Sora helps her out "Misty easy Dewpider won't hurt you." she said but Misty still feel scared but suddenly two mechanical hands came and grabbed Biyomon, Gomamon and Tentomon.

"our digimon!" said Sora as they heard laughing "I know those laughs anywhere!" said Dawn as the smoke appears three shadows a merge

"Prepare for trouble!" said Jessie as her and james appeared from the shadow

"Make it double!" as they leaped to the rock "To protect the world from devastation!" said Jessie

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" James replied

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Jessie said with stars around her

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" James said in a pose

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Yeah we get it with that annoying motto!" said Dawn as they dropped anime style "How rude of you interrupting our motto!" said Jessie

"Forget the interrupt we now caught something that the boss will be impressed!" said Meowth as Max has his pokeball out "You release the digimon or we'll do this the hard way!" said max as team tocket laugh

"Yeah right go show them a lesson Seviper!" said Jessie as she toss her pokeball reveal a serpentine Pokémon that is usually depicted scrunched up like an accordion. It is mostly black, but has several markings on its body. It has yellow hexagon markings that run from its head to its tail, small yellow bumps where it touches the ground, and various purple scar-like marks. It has elongated red fangs that protrude from its upper jaw and fierce red eyes. Its tail is partially red and has a blade-like shape.

"You want a rock? Take one of these and release our digimon, then get lost." said Sora

"Get lost? How rude." said Jessie

"Let's teach her manners Carnivine." said James as he toss his pokeball reveal green Pokémon resembling a Venus flytrap. Its circular eyes have small pupils, and it has spiky teeth. Its stem is yellow with green spots, with red and green vines beneath with the appearance of tentacles. It can hang from tree branches using these vines, and it is said to look like a plant. It has two arms resembling leaves with three leafy 'fingers' each suddenly bite James "Not me Carnivine!" said James

"Then let's battle go Chespin!" said Izzy

"Help out Piplup!" said Joe

"Let's rock Geodude!" said Max

"help us out!" said Bonnie and Sora as they threw thier pokeballs showing Chespin, Piplup, Sora reveal to had a Zubat then Geodude was different he is made from a magnetic rock with a more silvery appearance. There are areas on Alolan Geodude's body that are especially magnetic and attract iron sand, creating the appearance of black eyebrows and strands of short black hair. Its fingers are fused together, leaving only the thumb and index finger free.

Bonnie was a surprise her starter was a new pokemon reveal to be a rabbit-like Pokémon that has a predominantly white body with orange and yellow markings on its ears, toes, and neck. It has buckteeth, an orange nose and irises, as well as a yellow band-shape across its nose. It has long legs with long feet and the same yellow band on its nose under each paw pad.

"A Zubat Sora!" said Izzy was surprised "I captured it just before we got into the cave Izzy." said Sora

"Aw, I should've caught one." said Izzy then they wonder about the new pokemon Bonnie got "I can't get data about it this pokemon is new!" said Joe

"Yep meet Scorbunny my first pokemon!" said Bonnie as Team Rocket see this ad a opportunity "This one is rare we need to catch it Seviper poison tail!" said Jessie as The dagger part of Seviper's tail glows purple and Seviper is hoing to hit scourbunny

"Dodge Scourbunny and use bounce!" said Bonnie as Scourbunny jumps high into the air, front flips as it falls and kicksseviper because of his feet Seviper was burned

"No fair!" said Jessie then Misty brings out her pokeball "We need you Staryu!" as she toss it a golden-brown starfish-like Pokémon with five appendages. These appendages surround an exterior organ called the core. The core resembles a golden metal casing with a red gem in the center, which is held in place by a golden ring looped around Staryu's lower left point.wss spinning and free the digimon

"I'm getting annoyed try my fury swipe!" said Meowth as he's vharging towards misty but Dewpider saved till meowth repeatedly scratches the Dewpider with its glowing claws

"Dewpider saved me after i tell it to go away Staryu use water gun!" said Misty as Staryu releases a spiral of water from the tip of its top-most limb atMeowth sending him crashing to jessie and james

"Carnivine take out Staryu!" said James as Carnivine is charging towards staryu but Sora makes a move

"Zubat supersonic!" said Sora as Zubat releases small blue, circles from its mouth atCarnivine then made it confused bites James "That's it we are not giving up the fight." Jessie then sandshrew appeared

"Is that Alola Sandshrew!" said Izzy as they see Sandshrew opens its mouth and a light blue ball forms in front of it. It then fires light blue beams from the ball at the Team Rocket, freezing them.

"That's ice beam!" said Max

"Guys this is our chance Piplup drill peck!" said Dawn

"Piplup help out with Bubblebeam!" said Joe

"Chespin bullet seed!" said Izzy

"Geodude Electro ball!" said Max

"Zubat Hyper beam!" said Sora

"Scourbunny Flamethrower!" said Bonnie as the pokemon used thier attacks then Geodude forms an orb of yellow and orange electricity with yellow electric sparks around it in front of its hands. It then fires the orb at the team rocket

Zubat gathers energy and shoots out an orange beam from its mouth, then Scourbunny releases a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth as the attacks with bubblebeam and bullet seed goes towards piplup's drillpeck forms to a multicolored glow and hits team rocket sending them flying

"it looks like Team Rocket is...Blasting off again." said James

"I give it two thumbs down." said Jessie

"Me too." said James

"Meowth three." said Meowth as they are gone

"Bye Team Rocket. Have a nice trip." said Misty ss she picks up Dewpider "Hang on Joe can help you" said Misty as for Ash's group is getting close to the destiny stone

"There it is!" Ash said as they the destiny stone "So that's the destiny stone?" said Zoe looking at it

"Ash you think we can transfer it" said Tk as Ash nodded "You bet and good thing Blackwargreymon isn't here?" Ash said

"No but i am!" as they see Mummymon in his form fires his gun "You again i thought i send you flying?" Ash said

"think of it as payback for my humiliation from you!" said Mummymon as Ash brings out his pokeball

"Help us out Decidueye! including yyou Agumon!" as Ash calls out Decidueye snf calls over Agumon

"Were on it Ash!" said Agumon

"Blaziken help out" said May ss Blaziken appeared "You too Sudowoodo!" said Brock as Sudowoodo appeared

"Patamon ready!" said Tk as Patamon is glowing "Patamon digivolve to...Angemon!" as Ash see Angemon for the first time "So that's his champion level." Ash asked as Tk nodded "Great choice!" said Ash

"Armadillo help out too!" said cody as Armadillomon changes "Armadillomon armor digivolve to Digmon yhe drill of knowledge!" ssid Digmon then Zoe is ready "Hang on guys! Spirit Evolution!" as they see Zoe is digivolve to a Kazemon

"Kazemon!" Cody see this for the fist time "Wow!" he said as the battle start "Hand of fate!" as Angemon used his hand of fate at mummymon while Ash's sgumon digivolve to Greymon "Nova blast!" as he hits Mummymon

"Hang on Ash Gatomon!" said Kari as Gatomon changes Gatomon srmor digivolve to nefertimon the angel of light!" said nefertimon

"Sudowoodo use double edge!" said Brock as Sudowoodo runs at mummymon and slams into him with great force. "My turn gold rush!" as digmon fires drills at him "Blaze kick Blaziken!" as Blaziken's leg blazes in flames and it kicksmummymon "I am not going to lose" as he trapped the pokemon and digimon except Decidueye, pikachu, Nefertimon and Kazemon

"Now i can get rid of you pests for...what?" as Mummymon see Cleffa shown up "Cleffa?" they said as Cleffa waves its arms back and forth "Ash what's it doing?" Cody asked

"That's metronome is a move they use until they do that a random move appears" Ash said as Cleffa's arms start to glow white.it's fist glows white and it punches mummymon

"That hurt!" he said feels the pain on his torso "Decidueye use spirit shackle!" as Decidueye used spirit shackle and trapped him

"Not again!" he said as Nefrrimon is rrsdy "Rosetta stone!" as Nefertimon fires rosetta stone at him then Kazemon makes her move "Tempest twist!" Performs a handstand and unleashes a whirlwind kick at him then Pikachu used electro ball and hits mummymon send him flying then a twink appeared

"So long mr. Bandages!" Ash said as he has his master digivice and transfer the destiny stone in the D-terminal

"Ash if it was mummymon waiting for us where's Blackwargreymon?" said Cody

"That footprint was a fake Mummymon knew we were coming so he faked the footprint to let us think that's Blackwargreymon." Ash said as they were walking back to meet up with the second group

"Ash is back!" said Bonnie as the others were glad he and the others are ok Ash notice a injured Dewpider

"Hey! Is everybody alright?" Ash asked "yes we're fine, We won't be bothered by Team Rocket anymore thanks to our teamwork the Mighty." Misty replied

"Sorry i ask?" Ash said felt irritated by Team Rocket always following

"Ash did you found the destiny stone?" Dawn asked him "Yes and ran to Mummymon he faked Blackwargreymon's trail." Ash said to them "At least we're together Seymour said we're close" said Sora as they travel further after a hour they get to see the clefairy, cleffa snd clefable dance and get to see the moon stone

"It's amazing seeing the dance" said Kari enjoying watching "I agres seeing the moon dance is remarkable." Sora replied

"Me too even our digimon like it" Tk said seeing the digimon dancing "So much i can share with my friends." Zoe replied enjoying the dance

"So much i should learn about how magnificent pokemon are." said Izzy

"So do I" said Joe

"So Misty you overcome your fear." Ash asked her "You bet and it's thanks to you Ash." said Misty as she has a pokemon "I wss wrong about Dewpider it's the cutest come out Dewpider." as Dewpider came out hugged misty

"Even i caught a new pokemon come out Cleffa" as Cleffa is out of May's pokeball as well also Izzy was petting Sandshrew "You i thank for helping us Sandshrew." said Izzy as Sandshrew nodded till he touch one of izzy's pokeballs and eent inside everyone was surprised

"Izzy you caught Sandshrew." said Tentomon as Izzy was surprised but wss happy "i can take good care of you Sandshrew." said Izzy as they decided to rest hrre for the night Ash set up camp and looking at the moon dance

"Like old times." just then Ash was looking at the moon stone "A moon stone i shouls keep it around" Ash picks it up and starts flipping it in his hand over and over again just staring at this piece of Rock

"I don't understand but something about this Stone makes me feel like I'm missing something?" he keeps flipping the stone over and over to finally he puts it away into his backpack

"maybe I'll think about it more tomorrow " then he looks up into the night sky and sees the Crescent Moon high in the sky the few twinkling stars around it he smiles at it

"It's going to be a good evening for the moon dance after all." but then his eyes begin to widen as he stares at the Moon. A vision blurry but comes into his mind he hears laughter

"What am I seeing?" Ash sees a white figure with long pink hair above him and then next to it midnight blue figure the light blue hair and he could tell that they're both girls by the way they laugh.

"Who are they? someone i knew?" He tries focusing but the image Still Remains mostly blurry but then the blue haired figure picks him up and points in at the night sky. Ash then moves from his seat to his knees and pulls out the Moonstone once again but he just stares at it wide-eyed then looks back at the Moon feels tears running down the side of his cheeks. He then mutters to himself

"Luna, Tia.." those two words Ash realizes that their names names of the two figures from that Vision or memory he can't quite know remember more tears start to trail down his face as he begins to sob.

" Luna Tia why can't I remember that means something to me it means something to me but why can't I remember..." He cries as he covers his eyes and lets put his sadness.

"Ash are you Ok?" as Ash see Kari and Dawn were behind him "Yes I'm fine i just staring at the crescent moon lovely ha." Ash said but the girls felt worried about him but they'll talk to him tomorrow till they reach to cerluean city

 **That's it of ch** **11** **of darkness turns to light hope you enjoyed it as Ash, Kari, Dawn, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Max and Bonnie at the Mt.Moon see Seymour again snd mey Cody and Armadillomon also Misty and May caught Cleffa, Mist caught Dewpider and Izzy caught Sandshrew also a surprise that Bonnie owns Scourbunny and chapter 12 will show the more of Ash and gang encounter the mythical pokemon mew cerluean city this time and Ash will try to learn his memory, also Zoe and Cody will get a pokemon and i'll let you choose which pokemon you want let me know also i am Planning on AshXKariXDawnXMayXSoraXZoeXMistyXMimiXYolei story soon so enjoy** **darkness turns light**


	12. Showdown in Cerulean city

**Darkness turns to light**

 **Chapter** **12**

 **Showdown in Cerulean city**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Digimon so this is the new crossover I'm doing up lead to make the story inspired by last digimaster, cyber sleuth and next order and Ash became a stronger, smarter, mature Pokémon trainer with four Pokémon and met the digimon character in Pokémon I choose you till I think more of Xy and tri chapter 6 so enjoy PokémonxDigimon Darkness turns to light stronger Ash, Smarter Ash, mature Ash** **AshxKarixDawnxMayXZoexSoraxMisty**

(Kanto)

at the nearby forest Ash, Kari, Dawn, May, Misty, Sora, Zoe, Tk, Joe, Izzy, Brock, Max, Cody and Bonnie were traveling after seeing the clefairy at Mt. Moon "Ash i had to admit seeing the Clefairy dancing is beautiful." said Kari was talking to Ash "I'm glad you and the others liked it." Ash replied but he was feeling down ever since he had a dream or was it a memory "Something wrong Ash?" said Dawn asked him as Ash looked at her "Yeah I'm fine Dawn i was just thinking about something." Ash replied as they continue walking

"Guys!" said Misty as Ash along with Kari, Dawn, May, Sora, Zoe, Tk, Joe, Izzy, Brock, Max, Cody and Bonnie see the beach st Cerluean city

"Hey a beach!" said Zoe seeing the beauty of the beach "Yep home sweet home, how about we take a break!" said Misty as Ash like the idea "You're right what do yyou say guys!" Ash asked them

"I like that!" said Kari

"I'm in!" said Dawn

"Us too!" said Max, Cody and Bonnie

"yes Ash!" said May

"Count me in!" said Sora

"Yes yes yes!" said Zoe

"we need a break!" Tk replied

"Me too." said Joe

"i agreed" Izzy replied

"we do need a relax anyway!" said Brock

"Then let's go!" said Ash as they sre off to the beach but without notice a pink, bipedal Pokémon with mammalian features. It has a rounded, wide snout, triangular ears, and large, blue eyes. It has short arms with three-fingered paws and large hind paws with oval markings on the soles. Its tail is long and thin with an ovoid tip was staring at them

"Mew" it said as it was flying following them

 **I want to be the very best,**

Ash was on top of the hill looking at the sky with pikachu on his shoulder then Kari, Gatomon, Dawn, May, Sora, Zoe and Misty appeared behind him

 **Like no one ever was.**

Izzy, Tentomon, Tk, Patamon, Joe, Gomamon, Nokia and Brock are watching them with thier pokemon

 **To catch them is my real test,**

Max and Bonnie perform a team Z-move with thier shuppet and Minum

 **To train them is my cause!**

Team Rocket are following the gang on the balloon but been dragged away by Bewear

 **I will travel across the land,**

Ash battles Lt. Surge with pikachu against Raichu in his alola form then Zoe and Kari fights his electross and electivire with thier eevee and sandshrew in saffron city

 **Searching far and wide.**

Kari, Dawn, Sora, Zoe and May are performing contest with Zoey, Ursula in Cerluean city

 **Each Pokemon to understand**

Agumon, Dorumon were playing with pikachu, Piplup as Ash looks at his master digivice

 **The power that's inside!**

Izzy, Joe and Tk battle a wild ursaring, Pinsir and Nidoking with Chespin, Piplup and Cyndaquil

 **Pokemon!**

Ash and Pikachu are in a battle then use volt tackle then Greninja form to Ash-Greninja fights along with Mega Charizard X and Decidueye, Greymon and Dorurumon against Blackwargreymon

 **Gotta catch em' all!**

Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, Ikkakumon, Kabuterimon and Birdramon and Kazemon fights the eater and Calmaramon

 **It's you and me,**

Ash watches Kari, Dawn, May, Zoe and Sora performing thier contests

 **I know it's my destiny!**

Ash throws his pokeball at the ralts sucessful catch with the gang cheering him

 **Pokemon!**

Kari and Zoe up against Sabrina and her Alakazam and Grumpig in Safron city with thier froslass and jellicent

 **Oh, you're my best friend,**

Ash and Tk became friends to the end

 **In a world we must defend!**

Ash, Kari, Dawn, May, Sora, Zoe, Misty, Izzy, Nokia, Tk, Joey, Max, Bonnie and Tk defend the destiny stone from Blackwargreymon, Calmaramon, Arukenimon and Mummymon

 **Pokemon!**

Giratina, Dialga, Rayquaza, Zapdos, Moltress, Articuno, Darkrai, Entei and Mewtwo appeared to the canyon

 **Gotta catch em' all!**

Ash and Davis battle, Pikachu and Veemon clash thier attacks

 **A heart so true,**

Brock flirting with girls but been dragged away by Misty, Max, Croagunk

 **Our courage will pull us through!**

Kari then was surrounded by the darkness of the dark ocean being pulled down then the light appears then Kari was pulled up by Ash and the gang

 **You teach me and I'll teach you,**

Ash was looking at his pokeball thinking can he reach the top to indigo then Kari, Dawn, May, Sora, Zoe and Misty had thier hands on his shoulder then hugged together

 **Po-ke-mon!**

Ho-ho flies past them then a rainbow appears showing a rainbow feather falling

 **Gotta catch em' all!**

as Ash and the gang travel farther to the kanto region as thier journey begins

 **Gotta catch em' all!**

 **A Shadow Figure standing on top** **hill reveal to be** **Misty** **and Dewpider and then opens the D-terminal**

 **Misty** **'s voice:** **Cerluean** **city showdown**

(Beach)

Ash, Kari, Dawn, May, Sora, Misty, Brock, Tk, Izzy, Joe, Max, Cody and Bonnie are now at the beach in Cerulean city taking s relaxation "Bonsai!" shouted Max wearing a black swimtrunks takes a dive as the water land on Bonnie wearing a yellow swimsuit

"Watch it Max!" said Bonnie by the minute she starts splashing at him "Now this is what i call relaxing!" Sora replied was enjoying the water wearing the green one piece swimsuit "You can say that again." said May wearing a pink one piece bikini as she is enjoying it "Say May i had one question?" Sora asked

"Sure what is it?" May asked her as Sora begins to speak "Do you love Ash?" as May heard that she started to blushed but she takes a deep breath "As the matter of fact...yes i do love Ash alot he was a good trainer, mentor and I want to be more than his friend." she said

"That's sounds wonderful..." Sora said to her but it was May's turn "Why you ask me about it...are you falling for him too." then Sora was blushing as well but she don't want to lie about it

"It's true I'm actually in love with him he was amazing the way he stand up to defend the destiny stone from Blackwargreymon that was...incredible." Sora tells her then they heard Dawn arrived in a new swimsuit was a purple one piece bikini just like May Dawn grew up more

"You two are talking about Ash!" she said as the two nodded "Yeah say Dawn are you in love with him as well." Sora asked but Dawn blush a little and nodded "Of course i am Ash was amazing when i live in Kanto then we continue travel together when he saved me from falling during when Dialga and Palkia attacked..." Dawn said to her as Sora was impressed of her story

"Really he did that Dawn!" the girls saw Kari arrived in a pink one piece bikini decided to join them along with Misty has on a bikini was aquamarine

"yes Kari...how about you do you like him" Dawn asked as Kari show strong courage by telling the truth "You three admitted your feelings to him...the truth is i really love him since he saved me and took me to his place he show kindness and has a good heart and he's full of life." Kari exclaimed how she admired him

"Ash was hard to catch Alright but since i see him again i never realise how he grown up and changed alot...also i too falling in love with him." Misty said to them

"We all shared our secrets to eachother and fall in love with the same person i bet Ash will say "you both can be my girlfriends." said Kari can her words be true on that

Brock, Izzy, Joe, Tk and Cody are wearing swimtrunks having fun "This Izzy is the life." said Joe as Pikachu, Patamon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Gatomon, Armadillomon, Piplup and Biyomon are having fun

"I agreed Joe Kanto is amazing and Cerluean city is great." said Izzy

"Wait till you face Misty she's the gym leader of cerluean city gym." said Brock as Joe, Tk, Izzy and Cody were surprised that Misty is the gym leader

"I never knew that i wish I had a pokemon for the journey." said Cody as Tk spoke "Don't worry Cody, Ash call professor Oak and said he has yours and Zoe's ready tomorrow." he said

"Wow i should thank him...say where is Ash?" Cody asked

"Ash went to see what's Zoe is choosing to wear in the beach which it's taking longer than i thought." said Brock

outside the girls changing room, Ash is waiting for Zoe getting prepared "For a girl from the other Digimon universe it may take a while." Ash replied as Zoe shows up in a white strapless swimsuit with two red stripes across it.

"What do you think Ash. Noe in this one I'd look like a race queen! The stripes are nice." as Ash was going to speak "but white is so boring." She went back in and tosses it into a pile of rejected suits and shows up in a black one.

"This is kinda cool. Super athlete." Ash couldn't help but blushed "I think it looks..." Ash was cut off

"Then again, maybe not. It's not really a fun in the sun sort of suit. Next!" She went back in and tosses that one into the pile and shows up in a cranberry-colored bikini.

"Caybella! But not much there." She went in and tosses it "Zoe it's ok you look great in all of them just choose one." that made her blush and smile that Ash finds her great then she appears in her clothes showing Ash a red bathing suit.

"How about this Ash i can be a sexy dynamite!" she said as Ash looks at it "Now this one's nice." he said

"Thanks Ash it's just perfect! give me a minute to get change Hmm?" Zoe runs in the changing room. She starts to take off her clothes when she hears a sound.

"Huh? Aaaaaaaahhh!!!" as Ash heard that but he didn't budge in the room "Zoe are you Alright!" Ash asked as Zoe was wearing a towel "I heard something at that side!" she points as Ash looks behind and see nothing

"I don't see anything i think you scared someone off." said Ash then Zoe wad relieved "Thanks Ash i can get change now." as she continues changing Zoe came out and show Ash her sexy dynamite swimsuit

"How do i look Ash" she asked as Ash was blushing"You look beautiful in that." Zoe blushed by that "Thanks Ash that's very sweet i will see you in the beach." as Zoe left to meet with the others "Gives me time to change as well just then "Ash!" Ash recognize the voice as he turns around and saw a girl about his age with green eyes and platinum blonde long hair with two braids. She wears a large white hat, with a blue ribbon around it. She wears a white dress with transparent blue outlines, a pair of long socks and white flat shoes.

"Lillie It's been a long time!" Ash recognizes how beautiful she's grown but he keeps have more to himself but he's very happy to see her again

"It's great to see you too Ash!" as those two hugged and they let eachother go "Lillie what brings you here in Kanto?" Ash asked her as Lillie was feeling shy "Well...since when you left Alola i was thinking of starting a journey of my own which i planned by going to Kanto to see you again." Ash was surprised that Lillie came all this way to see him again

"Lillie I'm glad to see you again." Ash said as he heard Misty "Ash there you are I was worried about you...Lillie hey it's great to see you again." said Misty as Lillie was happy to see her friend

"Misty it's great to see you again too." she said as Ash is on his way to the boys changing room "Ash where are you going?" Lillie asked

"To change to swimtrunks to meet up with new friends." Ash replied as Lillie heard Ash made new friends

"Ash i can take Lillie to the beabeach while you get ready." said Misty

"Thanks" Ash left as the girls are too

"Wait till you meet them Lillie they are great." said Misty as Ash was close to the change room for boys until an exact pokemon came in front of him "Mew?" Ash replied as Mew grabbed his cap "Hey come back!" Ash follows the mythical pokemon at the street but dropped the hat Ash manage to caught it "Where did that mew go?" Ash wondered as he was heading back to the changing room but he stopped

"Ha who's she?" reason Ash stopped because he saw a woman with shoulder-length black hair, black eyes, and a small chest. her hair is cut in a way that resembles two staircases in the back. She wears a black and white dress with long sleeves, a gray zipper in the collarbone and a white ruff on the neck. The dress is mostly black and has a white part designed as if it was another strapless, backless dress. At the dress's bottom part, the transition from white to back resembles two staircases on the front and two in the back. She also wears black goggles with gray lens and white straps with a black line in the middle on her left arm, a black pantyhose, and gray shoes. was staring at him

"Hi there" she spoke as Ash never met this girl as he spoke "Hi?" Ash replied but he wonder why was she here "Are you looking for something?" Ash asked but no answer from her "sounded shy i see look i may need through to the changing room..." Ash went pass but she is blocking his way

"My apologies of not speaking are you Ash ketchum the champion of Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kalos and Alola." she said to him

"Yes I am?" Ash replied to her "I thought I knew that face i am Yuuko Kamishiro I just came from Sinnoh since i saw your battle with Darkrai and i was inspired by your battles." said the mystery woman named Yuuko Kamishiro

"It's nice to meet the fan from the sinnoh region i am on my way to the beach and meet my friends." Ash said as he was heading to the changing room

"I want to ask you about "Digimon" as Ash stopped for the minute "Digimon...how did you know about them?" Ash asked but fpr a second she was blushing "Sorry this must be a mistake i was trying to say..." but they were been interrupted ad an Eater appeared

"An other Eater great!" Ash has out his master digivice and his pokeball "Ssh i can help!" as Yuuko has her digivice snd summons her Machinedramon "She has a digimon too how can a girl from Sinnoh has a digimon!" Ash wondered back at the beach Misty introduce Lillie to Kari, Dawn, May, Sora, Zoe, Tk, Izzy, Joe, Max, Cody and Bonnie

"Hi Lillie it's great to meet one of Ash's friends from Alola." said Kari as Lillie is wearing her swimsuit "It's nice to meet you too Kari and i like your digimon she's cute" Lillie said petting Gatomon and she likes it

"Lillie any chance when will Ash be coming?" said May as Lillie wondered "I don't know he should be showing up right now" said Lillie

"what if something happened to him?" Zoe said just then the group see Mew appeared "Mew!" said Misty as Kari see Mew she brings out her pokedex to scan it

 **"Mew, New Species Pokèmon. Because it can use all kinds of moves, many scientists believe Mew to be the ancestor of Pokémon."**

"New species Pokèmon?" said Sora was staring at it "It's so adorable i want to catch it!" said Zoe as they see Mew was circling around Kari and wad purring to her

"I think Mew likes you Kari!" said Dawn ax Mew was happily circling around Kari again

"How cute" as the group looked and saw Renamon "Renamon!" they said as Misty and Lillie looked at the them "You know her!" they asked

"Yes she's a digimon from Zoe's universe and ugly!" said Bonnie

"HEY I FIND THAT INSULTING!!!" she shouted

"What do you want!" Brock asked

"Revenge on you and that one with the yellow rat i want it's power with it I can be invisible!" she said as Zoe is going to fight her

"Don't 'But, Zoe' me, just find a way to stop those whirlpools while I take care of her. Hope this works. Execute! Spirit Evolution!" as Zoe is transforming to Kazemon

"Hi-ya! Kazemon!"

"My, you're quite a little glutton for punishment aren't you?" said Ranamon

"Let's kick-start this fight! Hah! Hah!" as She deals some swift kicks Ranamon's way, but is cut off by some more water towers.

"Hurricane Wind!" shouted Kazemon but Ranamon calls up another towers of water to block the attack.

"Honey, I could do this all day. But I'll take pity on you and destroy you now." as A black cloud forms above Kazemon.

"Draining Rain!" Ranamon shouted

"Aaaahhh!" The acid rain falls on Kazemon, causing her to fall into a whirlpool.

"Zoe, no!" said Dawn

"Zoe!" said Kari Under the water, Kazemon sinks towards the ocean floor. "No, it can't happen." said Kazemon

"I have to protect the others." said Zoe as She opens her eyes and sees millions of lights around her. "Oh. This is impossible. I can breathe. Huh? I got hit so hard I'm seeing stars." A huge clam shell sits on the ocean floor. It opens up and reveals a spirit

"So beautiful. It's my beast spirit. Mmm." as she feels the power

"Zoe, come back!" said Bonnie as they see the light

"Where's the light come from?" said Sora as Gatomon notice the light

"Zoe!" said Dawn

"It can't be." said Gatomon

"What a bother. And here I thought I'd get a chance to test out my beast spirit. It's really unfair." said Ranamon but she was been strike by ice beam came from a small, quadruped, fox-like Pokémon developed a snowy white pelt. It has pale blue paws, blue eyes, and dark blue insides its ears. Its snout is more pronounced and pointed

"You're toast, lady! Snowy will turn you to a popsicle!" said Lillie

"Thanks, but I already had my breakfast. Hey, maybe I can test out my beast spirit on y'all." said Ranamon

"TK, look! The whirlpool's going away!" said Cody pointed at the side Sure enough, the whirlpools disappear and the sea is calm again.

"It what? Now how in the world did that happen? Huh?" as Ranamon saw A tower of water breaks past the surface, knocking Ranamon aside.

"What's going on?!" said Joe

"Oh, my. Could it be?" said Gomamon as The water flume disappears, revealing Zoe.

"It could!" said Izzy

"It's Zoe!" said Bonnie

"Uh-oh." said Ranamon seeing it "Yes, I'm back. And I brought a little friend. Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" as Zoe changes to a beautiful bird-like woman with light-blue wings growing out of its head along with a ruff of feathers that resembles a hairdo, lightly tanned skin, light blue eyes, and two black stripes on its face. It has a pair of brown wings on its back, and three digits on both its hands and feet. It wears pink panties, a pink top with detached sleeves, and metallic shoulder pads. It also wears gauntlets with purple soft-edged pentagons with the symbol of theSpirits of Windon them, pink boots with metallic knee pads, a long black scarf that resembles a strap, and a pink breathing mask. Its boots are connected to its top by pink straps that pass through the inside of its panties.

"Zephyrmon!" said Zephyrmon as they look at her

"Who is that?" said Max

"That is Zephyrmon. Behold the legendary warrior of wind." said Biyomon

"Oh, my. Why?! You're pretty! Your beast spirit made you pretty! Mmm. Well, of course it's not like you're prettier than me, I mean, that's not even possible. But just because you are prettier than me doesn't mean anything, you got it? Do you have adoring fans all over the world who worship you? I don't think so." said Ranamon

"You know something, for a legendary of water, you sure give off a lot of hot air." ssid Zephyrmon

"Grr. That does it. You're going down, sugar. Now, how should I defeat you? Hmm. Oh! Dark Vapor!" as A dark haze surrounds Zephyrmon.

"You're in for it now, girlie, that haze will melt anything. Have your feathers started molting yet? Wait a minute! How come you're not molting?! Oh." said Ranamon

"I think it's time you learned a little respect. Plasma Pods!" Zephyrmon breaks through the flume of water Ranamon's standing on, causing her to fall into the ocean.

"Aaahh!" screamed Ranamon

"Oh, great!" said Izzy

"I'll say!" said Tentomon watching the whole thing "Alright She's controlling her spirit!" said May

"She's amazing, isn't she." said Dawn was amazed by seeing Zephyrmon

"Oh-howdy!" said Bonnie

"Right, that's it. No more pussy-footing around. Ranamon...Slide Evolution! Calmaramon!" as Calmaramon laughs "Let the party begin!"

"Zoe, get away!" said Joe

"You won't be so pretty when I'm through with you, sweetheart! *laughs* Acid Ink!" as she fires but Zephyrmon dodges the attack, which hits a cliff, melting part of it away.

"That's what'll happen to your friends. Ready, kids?" she said

"Ah!" they screamed Zephyrmon flies between Calmaramon and the raft and blocks the acid attack. But a spot hits her left wing.

"Uh! Huh?" she groaned

"What's the matter little girl, did I burn you all up?" She continues to attack Zephyrmon, but the attacks are blocked. "You're pretty good." Calmaramon manages to wrap one of her tentacles around Zephyrmon.

"That witch!" said Dawn as Piplup agreed "It's awful. We had to help her but our pokeballs are at the changing room!" said Brock

"Uh!"

"Stop it! Let her go, you scum queen!" said Max

"Yeah, you ugly fish-head!" said Kari as Calmaramon lookedlooked at her "What?! What did you say?" she said

"Uh?" said Bonnie

"You heard me!" Kari shouted

"Kari is calling her names to distract her, maybe Zephyrmon can escape." as Lillie

ad she is helping "Hey, you slimy seed-less wonder!" said Lillie

"You weed killer!" said Misty as the others are calling Calmaramon names "Can it! Oh! You are so dead!" as Her hold loosens and Zephyrmon escapes.

"Hurricane Gale!" as Zephyrmon Flies up into the air and hurls the feathers of its hair and wings as pointed arrows. Calmaramon was hit and falls to into the ocean.

"Yay! Whoo-hoo!" they shouted

"That's for picking on my friends." said Zephyrmon

"And go tell your friends there'll be more of that is they mess with us." said Brock as Calmaramon pulls herself up, but she her 'make-up' has run over her face.

"Now you're gonna pay!" shouted Calmaramon

"Aaahh!!" screamed

"That's the scariest thing yet!" said Sora

"Be quiet. You brats are in for a heaping helping of pain. Titanic Tempest! *laughs* Huh? Aaahh!" Calmaramon looses control of her spirit and is spun around above them.

"Ooh, I am going to enjoy this." said Zephyrmon then Kari see Mew is going to help as it's eyes glow orange and an orange ball appears in front of Palkia's mouth. It then fires an orange beam from the ball atCalmaramon

"Aaahh! I let you off easy this tiiiiimmeee! Aaah!" Calmaramon disappears into the distance.

"Alright you won!" said Dawn as Zephyrmon changes back to Zoe "Now that is fun!" said Zoe as the gang remembered "Guys we need to find Ash!" said Tk at the battle Ash and Yuuko were fighting the eater with Rayqauza, Machinedramon and Greymon

"Alright together!" ash shouted "Rayqauza use dragon pulse!" as Rayqauza used dragon pulse

"Nova blast!" said Greymon

"Giga cannon" as Machindramon Fires superdreadnought-class energy waves from its two cannons as the attacks blasts the eater then was collapsing "Yuuko move!" Ash pushes Yuuko out of the way when the eater crashed

"Ash thanks." she said "It was no..." Yuuko grabbed Ash by the face and kissed him on the lips then let go "Bye Ash!" as Yuuko run off leaving a stunned Ash "Ash!" as Ash see Kari running to him and hugs him

"Are you ok!" she asked but was worried "Yeah I'm ok Kari!" Ash said as the group saw the eater

"What is that thing!" said Misty as the eater disappeared "That's the eater i mentioned about" Ash said

"You're saying there's more of them!" said Sora

"Yes" Ash replied

"Come Ash you need a break on the nice sandy beach" said Dawn as Ash likes the idea then they stopped because Mew shows up again

"Hi Mew thanks for helping us out!" said Kari as Mew nodded then it use psychic on one of her pokeballs and mew touches it and and went inside lesving them surprised

"Did it just..." Cody was lost of words

"Congratulations Kari you just caught Mew" Ash replied as Kari was out of words but she smiled and picks up her pokeball

"I can take good care of you Mew!" said Kari as they are ready to go back at the beach "Kari what did you mean by thanking Mew" Ash asked her

"It's a long story Ash a very long story." she said

at the street Yuuko was walking but feels afraid

"You arrived!" she saw two figures appeared one was a young woman with short greenish blonde hair, yellow eyes, and a large chest. She wears a butterfly-shaped pin in the left side of her hair, and another pin in the right side, a black blouse with small triangular cuts on the borders, an orange shirt with three black buttons and puffy shoulders, and black elbow gloves with triangular cuts on the borders, and gray hexagons on them. She also wears a short orange business skirt, stockings with a black flower pattern on them and a black band on the top, and black shoes with orange soles.

"I said i come here Rie Kishibe." said Yuuko was talking to Rie Kishibe "Did you got what we need." she said to Yuuko "Yes the data of Rayqauza is on there" as an man came and picked up then chip "Excellent we need more data of legends Pokèmon to complete my experiment. " he said

"Patients Akemi we still got the digidestined to learn of since they came from other dimensions." as the three leave the gang alone for now

 **That's it of ch** **12** **of darkness turns to light hope you enjoyed it as Ash, Kari, Dawn, May, Misty, Zoe, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Max , Cody and Bonnie arrived at Cerluean city relaxing at the beach and met Lillie and Yuuko then encounter Ranamon again and encounter the eater and Kari caught Mew but who are those two figures Yuuko met and chapter 13 will show the more of Ash and gang will by facing Misty in the cerluean city gym and Ash will try to learn his memory, also Zoe and Cody will get a pokemon and i'll let you choose which pokemon you want let me know also i am Planning on AshXKariXDawnXMayXSoraXZoeXMistyXMimiXYoleiXLiilie story soon so enjoy** **darkness turns light**


	13. Old times once again

**Darkness turns to light**

 **Chapter** **13**

 **Old times once again Ash and Kari vs. Misty**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Digimon so this is the new crossover I'm doing up lead to make the story inspired by last digimaster, cyber sleuth and next order and Ash became a stronger, smarter, mature Pokémon trainer with four Pokémon and met the digimon character in Pokémon I choose you till I think more of Xy and tri chapter 6 so enjoy PokémonxDigimon Darkness turns to light stronger Ash, Smarter Ash, mature Ash** **AshxKarixDawnxMayXZoexSoraxMisty**

(Kanto Cerulean city)

after thier battle with Calmaramon and Machinedramon Ash, Kari, Dawn, May, Lillie, Misty, Sora, Zoe, Tk, Joe, Izzy, Brock, Max, Cody and Bonnie were walking on thier way to the Cerulean city gym "We are getting close to the gym guys." said Misty was talking to Ash and her new friends "I'm glad you're leading us to your gym Misty." Sora replied was feeling excited to see the gym "I never forget the time when i first came to Kanto and watch Ash bsttle Misty." said Lillie as Kari heard her said that "Ash battle her twice!" she said to Lillie as she nodded

"During when Misty has a mega stone and evovle her Gyrados to his mega evolution form but Ash won using his z-move with pikachu." she said to Kari was now amazed by her story

"Amazing i never knew Ash is thst good." she replied "There it is guys!" said Misty as Ash along with Kari, Dawn, May, Sora, Zoe, Tk, Joe, Izzy, Brock, Max, Cody and Bonnie see the gym at Cerluean city

"is this the Cerulean city gym!" said Zoe seeing the the pokemon gym for the first time"Yep home sweet home, how about we have lunch before we start our match!" said Misty as Ash like the idea "You're right what do you say guys!" Ash asked them

"I like that!" said Kari

"I'm in!" said Dawn

"I agreed with that!" said Lillie

"Us too!" said Max, Cody and Bonnie

"yes Ash!" said May

"Count me in!" said Sora

"Yes yes yes!" said Zoe

"we need a break!" Tk replied

"Me too." said Joe

"i agreed" Izzy replied

"we do need a relax anyway!" said Brock

"Then let's go!" said Ash as they're heading inside the gym but without of a surprise notice a young boy with light blonde hair and green eyes. His hair is shaved on the sides with a ripped design carved into it, with long tousled bangs that cover his right eye. He wears a grey hooded shirt with a red slash resembling a scar on it, a black undershirt with ripped sleeves, ripped black pants and red shoes with grey soles and black laces. He also has a red rectangular bag around his waist. In addition, he wears a Z-Ring on his left wrist. was watching

"I made it to Kanto and so does my little sister" he said as hehe's walking towards the gym

 **I want to be the very best,**

Ash was on top of the hill looking at the sky with pikachu on his shoulder then Kari, Gatomon, Dawn, Lillie, May, Sora, Zoe and Misty appeared behind him

 **Like no one ever was.**

Izzy, Tentomon, Tk, Patamon, Joe, Gomamon, Nokia and Brock are watching them with thier pokemon

 **To catch them is my real test,**

Max and Bonnie perform a team Z-move with thier shuppet and Minum

 **To train them is my cause!**

Team Rocket are following the gang on the balloon but been dragged away by Bewear

 **I will travel across the land,**

Ash battles Lt. Surge with pikachu against Raichu in his alola form then Zoe and Kari fights his electross and electivire with thier eevee and sandshrew in saffron city

 **Searching far and wide.**

Kari, Dawn, Sora, Zoe and May are performing contest with Zoey, Ursula in Cerluean city

 **Each Pokemon to understand**

Agumon, Dorumon were playing with pikachu, Piplup as Ash looks at his master digivice

 **The power that's inside!**

Izzy, Joe and Tk battle a wild ursaring, Pinsir and Nidoking with Chespin, Piplup and Cyndaquil

 **Pokemon!**

Ash and Pikachu are in a battle then use volt tackle then Greninja form to Ash-Greninja fights along with Mega Charizard X and Decidueye, Greymon and Dorurumon against Blackwargreymon

 **Gotta catch em' all!**

Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, Ikkakumon, Kabuterimon and Birdramon and Kazemon fights the eater and Calmaramon

 **It's you and me,**

Ash watches Kari, Dawn, May, Zoe and Sora performing thier contests

 **I know it's my destiny!**

Ash throws his pokeball at the ralts sucessful catch with the gang cheering him

 **Pokemon!**

Kari, Lillie and Zoe up against Sabrina and her Alakazam and Grumpig in Safron city with thier froslass, Snowy and jellicent

 **Oh, you're my best friend,**

Ash and Tk became friends to the end

 **In a world we must defend!**

Ash, Kari, Dawn, Lillie, May, Sora, Zoe, Misty, Izzy, Nokia, Tk, Joey, Max, Bonnie and Tk defend the destiny stone from Blackwargreymon, Calmaramon, Arukenimon and Mummymon

 **Pokemon!**

Giratina, Dialga, Rayquaza, Zapdos, Moltress, Articuno, Darkrai, Entei and Mewtwo appeared to the canyon

 **Gotta catch em' all!**

Ash and Davis battle, Pikachu and Veemon clash thier attacks

 **A heart so true,**

Brock flirting with girls but been dragged away by Misty, Max, Croagunk

 **Our courage will pull us through!**

Kari then was surrounded by the darkness of the dark ocean being pulled down then the light appears then Kari was pulled up by Ash and the gang

 **You teach me and I'll teach you,**

Ash was looking at his pokeball thinking can he reach the top to indigo then Kari, Dawn, Lillie, May, Sora, Zoe and Misty had thier hands on his shoulder then hugged together

 **Po-ke-mon!**

Ho-ho flies past them then a rainbow appears showing a rainbow feather falling

 **Gotta catch em' all!**

as Ash and the gang travel farther to the kanto region as thier journey begins

 **Gotta catch em' all!**

 **A Shadow Figure standing on top** **hill reveal to be** **Lillie** **and SSnowy and then opens the D-terminal**

 **Lillie** **'s voic** **e: Old times once again Ash and K** ari vs. Misty

(Cerulean city gym)

Ash, Kari, Dawn, Lillie, May, Sora, Brock, Tk, Izzy, Joe, Max, Cody and Bonnie are now inside in Cerulean city gym having such a great time "prodigious her gym is outstanding!" said Izzy wss looking at the structures of the gym "Wait till you see the water type pokemon they have Izzy." Max replied to him

"Water pokemon?" Zoe asked about the water pokemon as Ash spoke "Yes Misty is a water pokemon gym leader here." Ash said to her

"Ash is right and I'm the fourth sensational sister!" Misty said as a voice was heard "There are only three sensational sisters and one runt." said the older girl with red hair along with two more have yellow hair and blue hair

"You don't had to butt in Lily!" said Misty as the three are her sensational sisters then one of them saw Ash

"Ash Welcome back it's been a long time we last saw you. said the yellow hair girl

"It's great to see you too Daisy." said Ash

"And who's your new friends and this handsome one in the green uniform." said Violet who was staring at Izzy who was blushing "Well it's hard to explain and you won't believe me." Ash replied to the sensational sisters "Ash i believe you i know they will understand." said Lillie as Ash explained the whole thing to them

"So they're what they call the digidestined from a other world." said Lily as Ash nodded "And each of them want to participate in the pokemon battle and contests." Ash replied

"Well I'm fine with that and who knew you're a genius of the group Izzy right cute name." said Violet which Izzy blushes and feel nervous

"Well...as a matter of fact yes and i have knowledge of the digimon since my first encounter with them." he said

"Lillie i want to ask you something." Ash asked her

"Sure Ash what?" she asked

"Did you found him...your father." Ash asked as Lillie smiled "Yes i did when we left Alola Magearna points the location where he is by then we see him and i am so happy to see my father again until we got back to Alola I still feel sad cause Alola didn't had one thing" she said

"What's that?" Ash asked her as she was blushing with a smile "You" she said as Ash blushed "Lillie I'm glad to see you again too." Ash replied just then they see metallic, bipedal Pokémon that is made up primarily of spheres. Its head is a medium-sized sphere with a slight point in the back. Around its head is a gear with seven teeth, although the gear does not cover its chin. It has two large, rabbit-like ears with gold rims, a tiny nose and mouth, and light red eyes with pinkish ovals in the center. In the centers of the ovals are white crosses, and thin gold wiring encircles each eye with two small prongs similar to eyelashes. The rabbit-like ears appear to be two halves of a large disc held together by a hinge at the top. upper body is similar to a Poké Ball it is divided into two light blue portions by a thick gray band. In the front center of the band is a circular depression that is half-blue and half-pink. Above and below the depression, in the light blue portions, is a yellow, diamond-shaped marking. On either side of its upper body is a large, spherical shoulder with thin upper arms that lead to large, claw-shaped forearms and slightly pointed hands. had flowers showing towartowards them

"Magearna" Lillie giggle by that "Magearna?" Kari replied as she has her pokedex out to scan but no data available "Must be a new pokemon i never seen." said Bonnie was fascinated of seeing Magearna

"By a way Lillie how was professor kukui and Burnet!" Ash asked her "They're doing great Ash and they're going to be parents soon isn't that great." she said as Ash wad fascinated of the news "Who's professor Kukui Ash?" Sora asked as Ash spoke "He's a pokemon professor and a teacher of the pokemon school in Alola. him and Burnet are like parents to me." Ash said as Kari finds it wonderful

"Ash how about we start our pokemon battle then I'll battle Kari!" Misty replied as she wants to battle Ash and Kari

"Then i accepted your challenge it be like old times." Ash replied just then the boy from the beginning was watching "Ash is here too this is going to be Interesting." he said planning to watch the battle

"Ash you may have beaten me last time but this time I'm going to win against you Alola league champion!" said Misty was all fire up "Two on two match Misty and I'm gladly accept." Ash replied as the group are watching Dawn is in her cheerleading outfit

"Ash we are rooting for you!" said Dawn was all pumped up "Dawn's right Ash win this!" said Lillie was cheering him on "Thanks guys." as he has out his pokeball "Decidueye i choose you!" Ash replied as Decidueye appeared ready for battle "Amazing his Rowlet evolved i guess he never need the everstone after all." Lillie was amazed by seeing decidueye

"Then i choose Staryu!" Misty toss her pokeball as a golden-brownstarfish-like Pokémon with five appendages. These appendages surround an exterior organ called the core. The core resembles a golden metal casing with a red gem in the center, which is held in place by a golden ring looped around Staryu's lower left point. "Staryu?" as Tk brings out his pokedex to scan it

 **"Staryu. The core of thisWater Pokémon shines in a rainbow of seven colors, a core that is valued by some as a type of jewelry."**

"Wow this must be outstanding to see" Izzy replied as the battle begin "Staryu use double-edge!" as Staryu spins and slams into the Decidueye at full force. "Staryu has gotten stronger Decidueye use Leaf blade!" Ash shouted as The edge of of Decidueye's wings or the entirety of both of its wings glow light green. Decidueye then slashes the Staryu with that wing. Misty was surprised by his strength

"It's more stronger Staryu use water gun!" Misty said then Staryu releases a spiral of water from the tip of its top-most limb at Decidueye "Dodge water gun!" Ash said as Decidueye is dodging the water gun staryu continues to use water gun but misses

"Wow what speed i never seen!" said Kari was amazed by the battle "Outstanding." said Gatomon enjoying it "Now use Razor leaf!" Ash shouted as Decidueye throws glowing light green leaves from its wings atStaryu strong enough he was send flying and hit the wall

"Staryu!" said Misty as the smoke clears Staryu fainted "Staryu is unable to battle Decidueye wins!" said the referee as the gang cheered

"Alright Ash win the first round man i should've go to Alola and see Ash win the pokemon league." Max replied and mopping at the same time then misty smiles

"Staryu return." as Staryu returns to his pokeball "You did great out there." she puts it away "Ash i had to say you're more stronger." she said to him then she has out her pokeball "But let's see you can handle my new pokemon!" said Misty as she toss her pokeball reveal a large, bipedal turtle-like Pokémon. Its body is blue and is mostly hidden by its tough, brown shell. This shell has a cream-colored underside and a white ridge encircling its arms and separating the upper and lower halves. Two powerful water cannons reside in the top of shell over its shoulders. These cannons can be extended or withdrawn. Blastoise's head has triangular ears that are black on the inside, small brown eyes, and a cream-colored lower jaw. Its arms are thick, and it has three claws on each hand. Its feet have three claws on the front and one on the back. Poking out of the bottom of its shell is a stubby tail.

"toise..." as Ash found out what it is "A Blastoise!" Ash replied as Joe saw it snd scans him on his pokedex

 **"Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokémon. Blastoise is the final evolved form of Squirtle. It can launch powerful blasts of water from its water spouts"**

"Whoa Blastoise is one of squirtle's evolution stages." said Sora as Brock nodded "Yes Sora and i wonder how did Misty obtain it?" Brock wondered as Misty was ready "Blastoise use skull bash!" said Misty

Blastoise's becomes surrounded by a silver aura when using the attack or a white aura briefly flashes from Blastoise's body and then it charges towards Decidueye

"Dodge Decidueye!" as Decidueye leaps up then Misty smirk "You fell for it now use Hydro pump!" Shouted Misty as Blastoise blasts powerful jets of water out from the cannons in its shell at Decidueye got send flying to the wall Decidueye had a K-0 "Decidueye is unable to battle Blastoise wins!" said the referee

"Misty has gotten stronger." said Lily watching and was impressed by her sister's battle so did Daisy and Violet "Decidueye you did great return!" as Ash returns Decidueye to his pokeball then pikachu was ready

"Pika" said pikachu all pumped up "Like old times buddy!" Ash replied as the battle is ready "Ash hope you're because i am not losing this time Blastoise use Hydro pump!" said Misty as Blastoise use Hydro pump on Pikachu "Pikachu dodge hydro pump and use Electroweb!" Ash shouted as Pikachu leaps to the air and creates an orange-yellow orb of electricity on its tail. It then flings the orb, which then transforms into a circular yellow electrical net that traps the Blastoise, preventing him from moving.

"No way how did pikachu learn that move now Blastoise is trapped!" Misty was surprised by this "Now use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted as a yellow sparks appear around Pikachu's tail and cheeks before launching the attack and hits Blastoise causing a super effective

"Alright Ash go for it!" Dawn shouted as May never seen Ash that stronger now then Blastoise is injured "We're not done use Skull bash!" Misty said as Blastoise is ready to use skull bash but he didn't because he was paralyzed from the effects of Thunderbolt

"Blastoise is paralyzed he can't move!" said Misty as Ash makes a final move "Now Pikachu iron tail let's go!" as pikachu's tail glows metallic grayas he was running towards him and hits Blastoise made him collapse and he is down and out

"Blastoise is unable to battle pikachu wins and the winner goes to the Alola champion Ash ketchum from pallet town!" said the referee as his friends cheer

"Ash did he won that's amazing!" May shouted and amazed then Lillie looks at him with a proud smile "Ash you are remarkable." she said

"Ash you are amazing out there!" said Dawn as Ash blushed "Thanks Dawn and all of you and Misty you did great you are the greatest water pokemon trainer evrr!" Ash shouted to Misty as she smiled and blushed "Thanks Ash and here's a cascade badge" Misty gives Ash a cascade badge as he accepts it

"Thanks Misty." Ash replied with a smile then Misty looks at Kari "Kari are you ready to battle." she said

"You bet Misty i was thinking of battling you!" Kari said as Misty can tell her fighting spirit burning in her "Then let's get started with my two other water pokemon." she replied as Ash sits next to his friends the boy saw the battle "Ash still goy the moves but who's the new girl and Ash's new friends?" he wondered ss he heard Ash spoke to Kari

"Kari we are here rooting for you!" Ash shouted to Kari as she smiles

"ready Kari!" misty said

"I was born ready!" she said as the battle begins "Kingdra let's go!" as Misty throws her pokeball and reveals large, seahorse-like Pokémon with a tightly curled tail. It is covered in blue scales except for its yellow, compact belly scales. There are thin spines with a single branch atop its head and thin, white fins under its cheeks. Its thin snout is powerful, allowing squirts of water jets with devastating power to be fired. Two-pronged fins extend slightly past its cheeks. On its back is a white fin supported by thin, blue spines similar to the ones on its head.

"Kingdra what is it" Kari scans kingdra with her pokedex

 **"Kingdra, the Dragon Pokémon. Normally rest on the ocean floor, but in periods of high activity, even a simple yawn has enough power to create whirlpool"**

"This pokemon looks tough I'll had to be careful Go Poppilo!" said Kari as poppilo appears out of her pokeball "Pilo" she said as the battle starts "Kingdra use Dragon pulse!" said Misty

Kingdra forms a ball of multicolored energy in its large claw and fires a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy from it at popplio

"Popplio dive in the water." as Poppilo dives under "now use Bubblebeam!" Kari shouted as Popplio shoots a stream of blue bubbles from in front of its nose at kingdra direct hit "Way a go Kari!" Lillie shouted even snowy was cheering them on

"Ash's right you are a fast learner but can popplio escape this Kingdra use whilpool!" Misty said as Kingdra goes above the water, the whirlpool turns into a cyclone.

"No kidding of the whirlpool the pokedex never lies!" Kari replied as whirlpool caught Popplio trap her inside

"Whoa that's on strong whirlpool!" said Patamon was stunned by that move "Yes but Kari knows what she's doing because i believe in her." said Ash as Kari smirks "Popplio use ice beam!" said Kari as poppilo forms a light blue orb of energy in front of her mouth. she then fires multiple light blue beams from the orb at the whirlpool, freezing it.

"No way!" Misty was surprised more "Now use water gun to escape!" Kari replied as popplio releases a stream of water from her mouth at the ground launch like a rocket and dive in the water "Smart move now let's make this more intense." Misty said to Kari

"Bring it Misty!" she said

"Popplio/Kingdra use Aurora beam!" said both as Popplio and Kingdra forms a multicolored orb of energy in front of thier mouths. It then fires a multicolored beam from the orb at theeachother then creates a explosion

"Whoa that so strong!" said Bonnie as Max is holding on to her which they started to blushed "Who you think who win?" Sora wondered as the smoke clears they see both Popplio and Kingdra are down

"They're unable to battle it's a tie!" ssid the referee "Whoa they both k-0 each other!" said Joe seeing the battle "It proves Kari is getting stronger with her pokemon i say she's very talented and special to them." said Izzy as they return thier pokemon to thier pokeballs

"Popplio you were amazing you need to rest my friend." she said

"Now we're down to one pokemon but this is one of my favorites Kari!" as Misty toss her pokeball reveal a serpentine Pokémon with a long body covered in slightly overlapping scales. It is mostly blue with a yellow underbelly and a row of yellow spots down each side. Its mouth is very large and gaping, bearing four pointed teeth and yellow lips. It has one barbel and a small white fin on each side of its face. The barbels are white on a female and tan on a male. It has small, red eyes, a three-pointed, dark blue crest on its head, and four white, spiky dorsal fins. it's tail fin is similar in structure to the crest on its head, except with a thin, white fin spread between the points.

"That's Gyarados!" said Dawn when Izzy see it and scans Gyrarados to his pokedex

 **"Gyarados. This Pokémon has a vicious temperament, so use extreme caution. Its fangs can crush stones and its scales are harder than steel."**

"prodigious i never seen a Gyrarados before Ash." said Izzy as Ash nodded "Yes but they're plenty hard to train because of thier temper and destructive behavior in them but misty manage to bond with him." Ash said to him

"Gyrarados is a water type but i can use him let's go Turtwig!" Kari toss her pokeball and Turtwig was out "Twig" Turtwig said as he see Gyarados but has no fear of him "Kari like to see how you stand against this. Now, my beautiful blue sweetheart! Mega Evolved!" as Misty active her mega stone Gyarados becomes bulkier. The fins on its cheeks become longer and gain a yellow tint. Its crest is larger and black, and its barbels also gain considerable length. A large spike extends downward underneath its chin, and it now has a black underside with a red stripe around the edges. The yellow spots along its body are replaced by raised red scales, which propel Mega Gyarados through the water. Two large yellow fins with blue spines appear on its back. Most of the other fins along its back disappear, replaced by two rows of blue spikes. There are now four yellowish, spiky fins near is tail

"So he has a mega evolution too be careful Turtwig." Kari said as Turtwig nodded "Gyarados use rain dance!" misty said as Gyarados roars, summoning a dark cloud that spins around and then stops. Rain then pours from the cloud.

"Rain dance what does it do?" Sora asked as Brock spoke

"It's is a non-damaging Water-type movewill be increased by 50%, whereas the base damage of SolarBeam and Fire-type moves will be decreased by 50%." said brock

"Now Gyrarados, Hydro pump!" as Gyarados blasts a powerful jet of water out of its mouth at Turtwig

"Turtwig dodge!" Kari shouted as Turtwig moves out of the way "Use enenergy ball!" Kari shouted as The leaves on Turtwig's head start to glow light green and it forms a green energy ball in front of its mouth. It then fires it at mega Gyarados. The ball explodes on impact.

"Were not done Gyrarados use crunch!" said misty as Mega Gyarados charges bites the Turtwig with its teeth. Turtwig groaned in pain "Turtwig were not giving up let's do this use Leaf tornado!" Kari shouted

"Leaf Tornado?" Misty was confused as Turtwig starts spinning its body around and flips around so it is spinning straight up in the air. Then, a large tornado of wind with a circles of light-green energy spinning around it appears at the tip of Turtwig's head. The tornado sticks to its's twig wherever it goes. It then swings on its side and catches the Gyarados in the tornado.

"No he's trapped!" Misty said As it catches Gyarados, the light-green energy circles separate into light-green glowing leaves that spin around inside the tornado with the Gyarados. The wind then starts glowing green and Turtwig swings around, slamming the tornado into the ground. by then Gyarados was down

"Gyarados is unable to battle Turtwig wins and the winner goes to Kari kamiya." said the referee Ash and the gang cheered "Kari did it!" said Gatomon as pikachu was cheering as well

"Way a go Kari you were awesome!" Ash shouted as Kari smiled

"Thanks guys!" she said

"Gyarados you are great out there" as Misty returns Gyarados to the pokeball "Kari that is on outstanding battle for a digidestined you train your pokemon well and i reward you a cascade badge!" Misty offers Kari her own second badge "Thanks Misty look guys my second badge." she show them her cascade badge "Amazing Kari you rock!" Sora said to her "Thst means our battle is next." said Lillie as Ash heard Lillie said thier battle

"Yes Ash i too entering the pokemon league cause i got a boulder badge before i ran to you!" Lillie shows him her badge

"Wow Lillie you came so far and amazing." as Lillie blushed by his words then heard a clap

"Ash congratulations on the battle" as they look Ash and Lillie couldn't believe who it was

"Gladion!" said both as they're happy to see him "Who's he?" Zoe asked them "He's my older brother Zoe" said Lillie as they had lot to talk about

outside of Cerluean city a girl was walking wearing a dark gray tank top with a white collar, dark gray stockings, honey blond long hair that reaches just above her waist in loose ponytail, medium skin tone, red double waist side buttons pleated skirt, black hi-tops with a pink semi-Poké Ball printing on the sides and a dark pink hat paired with a black hatband and ribbon bow.

"I heard Ash had won the Alola pokemon league and now a champion will he be surprised to see me!" as the girl seem to know Ash as she runs to find him

 **That's it of ch** **13** **of darkness turns to light hope you enjoyed it as Ash, Kari, Dawn, Lillie, May, Misty, Zoe, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Max , Cody and Bonnie arrived at Cerluean city gym. Ash and Kari getd to battle misty and the return of the sensational sisters and Gladion, also Zoe and Cody will get a pokemon in ch 14 and i'll let you choose which pokemon you want let me know also Lillie will face Misty and Tk gets a love interest because the return of Serena i am Planning on AshXKariXDawnXMayXSoraXZoeXMistyXMimiXYoleiXLiilie story soon so enjoy** **darkness turns light**


End file.
